The New Girl
by liljo
Summary: Kerri is the new girl in town, will she be accepted? will she find love? is thatlove for keeps?please read and review go on you know how
1. settling in?

The New Girl  
  
Settling In?  
  
Kerri is sitting typing at her laptop and the clock beside her reads 7:40am 'The day I started the change turned my world upside down. I was shunned by my boarding school for 'gifted' children, but really it was a hide out for witches, pride (pride animals have cat like abilities, and the strongest of the pride can transform into a range of wild cats), 1/2 breeds and rarely wolven, I got to be a mad creation, my dad was an Alpha of a pack somewhere and didn't really give a damn about me, my mum was a ½ breed, witch and pride, but the witch in her was the strongest, just like, me till now I had been at the school all my life, when my mum got pregnant with me we came here and she became a teacher and I was an honorary student, but she died when I was 10. My dad never visited but wrote twice a year, Christmas and my birthday, wow wasn't I lucky??  
  
Now I live in a town called Wolf Lake as you can probably guess it's my new pack and home, I have family here, which I suppose will be cool.'  
  
"Kerri!! Breakfast is on the table get a move on" shouts Sherman "Okay okay" running down the stairs, "I know I know school starts gotta be there early and all that" replies Kerri rolling her eyes "Don't you start! Sophia does exactly the same when I tell her to do something" "When do I get to meet people and tell them who I am??" staring at her great uncle, wise keeper of the pack, seems just grumpy old man to me "Not yet" Sighing "Why not? You don't think people will notice??" the sarcasm in the voice revealing the frustration behind it. "I hate being cooped up I am an athlete and I need to run to jump...." "Just eat something and get your bag will you? to himself ...you kids... all the same, me me me me" "I heard that!!" Kerri shouted in reply  
  
Walking through the corridors Kerri could feel the stares of skin walker and human alike, it made her skin crawl and she knew it would blow over but it didn't ease her feelings The first class was physics just a great way to start the day.... Walking in she was escorted to a seat in amongst what she was sure were skin walkers, the teacher also had that level of authority that came from being a skin walker. He noticed her straight away, her hair so dark, tied cutely in pigtails, those emerald eyes, and the scent of the change hanging in the air mixing in with the smell of cinnamon.  
  
"Sherman just who or what is this new girl? You have taken her under your wing and she's been staying with you for over a week, yet you have not come to me!" Stated Vivian staying calm but wanting to rage "She's a relative of mine... rubbing his hands through his hair.... She's my sister Ellen's granddaughter, Ebony's little girl." Sighing as the stress of cooping a strong woman up was getting to him "So she's a ½ breed of witch and pride?" "No" interjected Matt  
  
"Then what? What else can she be?" "A part of us" Matt stated flatly "Kerri was fathered by the Alpha of the pack over in Pine Creek" "When?" "Oooh bout 18 years ago" laughed Sherman "Don't get smart, what does this mean for us? She doesn't belong to our pack; she should go to Pine Creek" "I can't. My dad doesn't want to know,"  
  
"Why aren't you in school??" raged Sherman Both Viv and Matt stepped back shocked at his show of emotion, but Kerri stood firm "Check your watch its lunch time! And you said come find me, so I followed my nose" "Kerri this is the Alpha couple Viv, and your Uncle Matt" "Hi", sheepishly "Sorry I came straight in; the door was open and the guy in the kitchen said to come in" "Luke! You home??" shouted Viv "Yeah me and Sophia are grabbing lunch then heading back" "Sophia's here??" Asked an excited Kerri "Did someone shout of me?" asked Sophia as she stepped into the living room her dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders "Kerri, wow it's so good to finally see you properly" Sophia squealed as she ran across the room to give Kerri a truly warm hug "You were aware of Kerri's existence then Sophia?" asked Viv accusingly, annoyed that she had been left out of the whole situation "Yeah, sure me and Kerri have been talking online since Sherman found out she was starting to show signs of flipping and arranged web chats between us, sorting out school stuff, you know..." "Soph" Luke called gently "Yeah" "Its time to head back" trying to diffuse the tension he sensed in his mom "Kerri will stay here." An angry looking Viv stated "Sophia you will make excuses for her since she's in your class next, okay?" "Sure Sherman, see ya in history" called Sophia worried she'd caused a big mess back at the mansion  
  
Luke and Sophia chat quietly as they slowly walk down the hill towards the main part of town, and school.  
  
"It'll be okay, she seems strong minded enough, I mean you heard how she spoke to Sherman" "Yeah and how he spoke back," laughed Sophia gently "So Sherman is your Great uncle???" asked Luke confused as to how no one at all had told him this. Reading his thoughts she told him over their private link "no one told you because only my dad, Sherman and my mom knew" "So how did you find out?" "Sherman told me when Kerri's school had told him she was starting the change"  
  
As they went separate ways through the school Luke called over the private link "see you in history" and the sound of his laughter continued through her mind as she entered the English lit. class  
  
"Sherman explain your actions" yelled a now furious Viv "Don't yell at him! It's not his fault" yelled Kerri angry that her Pops, as she had now nicknamed him, was being treated. "Kerri it's not wise to raise your voice to the Alpha, no matter how mad you are" said Sherman not wanting her to be in trouble on her first meeting with the Alphas "Your nature being kept a secret is his fault; he was the one keeping it quiet" "He was protecting me; I hadn't managed to flip till yesterday and he's been getting in touch with my dad." "You didn't flip till yesterday?" Matt asked curious as to how long she'd been in the process of the change; Sophia had taken 2 months, "No not properly, and I have been in the process for bout 4 months, I know you were curious" laughed Kerri But I wasn't broadcasting thought Matt to him self "No you weren't "stated Kerri, curious to what his reaction to that would be, "Then how do you know my thoughts?" asked a puzzled Matt "I am part witch! Had you forgotten that? I can occasionally read minds, but I don't do it often, it tends to cause too much trouble" "I remember,"  
  
"That still doesn't excuse you for not telling me Sherman" Viv said a tad too coldly for Kerri's liking "I honestly didn't think she'd be staying here long enough to even start school or become a trouble" "But my dads a dick!" said Kerri with her voice laced with hated and her eyes flashing a bright gold before returning to their emerald green. "I will call a pack meeting tonight to introduce a new member, there won't be any trouble from Pine Creek will there?" asked Viv suddenly worried bout implications of welcoming another Alphas daughter into her pack. "There shouldn't be my dad made it perfectly clear I was not to contact him ever again, and besides I'm Sophia's cousin and Sherman's great niece so I am already family in a way" Kerri pointed out "Then Sherman" "Yes Matt" looking up from where he had sat down moment before "Bring Kerri to the woods at seven tonight, have you told anyone who you are Kerri??" asked Matt "No, Sophia and Luke are the only other people aware of who I am, here in Wolf Lake" "Good then go home now with Sherman and he'll bring you to the meeting safely" 


	2. introductions

(2) Introductions  
  
Later that afternoon Viv and Matt are alone in the study on the mansion "She's defiant and rude" argued Viv She's just young and needs to find her place" "Even after we were identified as her Alphas she had the nerve to yell at me! Me of all people and think nothing of it" raged Vivian furious that a mixed breed had the gall to stand up to her "What do you propose we do about huh? Kill her?" asked Matt sarcastically "No no, but she needs to learn her place, and if it takes a good beating to show her than that's what she'll get, the rest of the pack wont tolerate a newcomer believing she is above them," "She will learn her place soon enough" sighed Matt "for now let's just go for a run and relax? Please" "No need to ask" laughed Viv "come on"  
  
The woods sparkled with the mist as the pack in various forms made there way to the meeting place for tonight's meeting, only aware that their attendance is a must.  
  
Sophia and Luke jogged through the trees in their pelts, Luke's the dark gun metal and Sophia's pale almost honey colour, coming along side the fellow pack members and resting near the back, alert for any signs of humans. "How do you think this will go?" asked Sophia on their private line "I honestly don't know" was Luke's reply, his eyes golden flashing with mischief "What have you got planned?" "Nothing, nothing honest, Her stare through her deep gold eyes enough to make him answer more truthfully "Ok nothing for now plenty for later" he replied, "just a lil bit of fun " "What kind of fun?" "Our kind of fun" his laughter heard on their private link and public as many pack member turned to where they were. He rubbed his jaw against her shoulder and nibbled gently giving her a taster of the time they would spend together later that night  
  
"What's the new girl doing here?" Asked a puzzled Kris "How am I supposed to know?" was his reply from his twin Presley, annoyed at the sight of Luke and Sophia on the top of the hill. "I dunno just asking god no need to get your thong in a twist"... oh I forgot you don't bother with them he sent her over a rarely used private link Her growl was his only reply as she stalked of towards the rest of the 'hill' kids  
  
"Why do I have to be introduced formally?" "Because you do, it's how it works here" "It's not as if I'm gonna tell a human they're so easy to tell apart from us" "Yeah they reek of disease and weakness" snarled Presley as she walked past "No they don't, they have an aura of strength that we don't have!!" "How did you work that one out bitch?" "You really don't understand them do you huh? You hate them so much you can't see their true beauty" Kerri sniped back "And that would be?" asked Kris having seen and heard the discussion taking place and wanted to know more "Control" "Control! You think those ungulates have control?" snarled a now very angry Presley, pissed of that a new comer was standing up to her "Over their emotions, something you don't have obviously!" smiled Kerri "What you chuckling for Blackstone? And you Kris? You think she's right?" "Just hush, here comes Viv" said Kris as he looked over the newcomer, admiring her long black hair, worn down now, a contrast to the many brunettes and blondes this town had.  
  
"This meeting has been called to welcome a new member into our pack and our town" "Where's she from Viv huh?" Asked a annoyed Tyler he'd had other plans laid out for tonight "Why don't you ask me yourself pup!" Kerri said as she stood up and walked over to where Tyler was leaning against a tree  
  
Sighing and hanging his head Blackstone thought of how much trouble she had caused already, and she'd been here just a week, "What she playing at?" Kris asked a haggard looking Sherman "Tyler's no pup and Viv doesn't look too happy 'bout the way things are going" "I have no idea and no control over her, she's as strong willed as her mom, with the added attitude from being brought up not having to hide who she is. 'She didn't have to hide her nature? How? Note to self, ask her! Talk to her! She's hot!'  
  
"How dare you call me a pup, a girl no more than ... what 17? You presume you are above me! Just who the fuck are you and where are you from, bitch!" growled Tyler  
  
Sophia bristled at the way Tyler was speaking to Kerri, she stayed put but was ready to be able to get Kerri out of there should things turn ugly  
  
"I am Kerri Blackstone, I am from Acorn Falls School for the gifted, and I may be only 18 but I am so much more than that in knowledge and wisdom" Standing up Sherman called of Kerri trying to get her to back down. "Its okay Pops, he's no match for me!" growled Kerri walking towards a fallen tree and sitting down "That's enough" shouted a flustered looking Viv, with Matt pacing behind her "Kerri Kerri Kerri, you must learn your place or life will become very hard for you here in Wolf Lake" said Matt, trying to keep a resemblance of control over the meeting "This isn't going anywhere" stated a furious Viv "Blackstone please control her!" "How do you propose I do that Viv?" "I don't need controlling; I need to go for a run and live a life, not hide in a room going outa my mind!!" Shouted Kerri "Kerri" Sophia called out over a private link they had established a week ago, "back down and sit with us, there's a party after you can be yourself then, please just no more out burst my dad looks fit to burst" laughed Sophia finding a small amount of humour in the situation  
  
"Kerri, what colour is your pelt?" asked a curious Viv, as her hair was a shade of black unseen in Wolf Lake since Marie with the twinkle of blue when the moonlight hit it and her eyes a deep green, "I don't know??" replied a confused Kerri "why does it matter?" looking around she saw most the pelts available to her eye sight were shades of grey, and a few of dark brown, only Sophia's and some one identified in photos, by Sophia and her Pops as John, had pelts that stood out, John's of black, almost the same shade as her hair, and Sophia's the shade of honey stood out, Ruby having chose to stay in human form as she bounced her baby daughter on her knee. "Could you change in front of us to show us, and then we could tell you" asked a now calmer Viv "Umm yeah sure," "It'll be okay" called Sophia through their link  
  
Slowly she removed her shirt and jeans, socks and shoes hesitant of removing her underwear as she noticed the hungry glances of some of the males among them, breathing deeply she removed first her bra and then her thong and crouched down, feeling the pressure build and her body pop, but before she realised what was happening it was too late there she stood in front of the entire pack not in her wolf pelt, but in the form of a Siberian tiger, quickly she shook herself and her body turned into that of a red and cream wolf, the colour of cinnamon and honey, Then she darted for the trees and ran, as far as she could, stopping and returning to skin near a small brook and crying, sobbing as she realised what she had just done 


	3. party!

(3) Party!  
  
She was so still and quiet, absorbed in her own world she didn't hear her Pops come up behind her and it wasn't until he laid his jacket over her that she became aware of his presence. "You're the colour of honey and cinnamon with a beautiful mask" "Thanks "sobbed Kerri "I cant believe I did that, I could never manage it among my pride at school so why now? In front of everyone?" "I don't know, but don't be ashamed of the gifts your mother gave you; you have them for a reason" "I knew your arrival was destined to shake this up, but I didn't realise how much till now" said Sherman putting his arm around his young niece. "You knew before I came I was coming? I mean before the school contacted you?" asked Kerri her sobs having quietened "Yes I did, you were prophesised about" Sherman said quietly "now dry those tears and decide if you want to go to the party with the 'hill' kids tonight or if you want to come home with me." "I need some clothes, I'll come home and shower and change" said Kerri quietly as she bent down and changed, this time into her pelt and walked along side Sherman along the small path that followed the brook, created by rabbits, wolves and other animals of the forest  
  
"Do you think she'll show?" Luke asked Sophia as the walked to the party, his hands firmly held around her waist and her rested on his shoulder her left hand in his back pocket, the sound of music humming through the trees and ground. "I dunno, Sherman went to find her, I guess we'll find out in a bit" replied Sophia as she slowed her pace to allow them to walk a bit longer before the got to the party "How come she changed into a tiger first though?" asked Luke with a puzzled look on his face "It's in our blood, well our mums from our grandfather" "Then how come you don't change in to a tiger?" asked Luke "Because not every one can" stated Sophia "that was the first time Kerri's ever done it" "Wow, her pelt is pretty cool too, makes a change from basic grey huh?" "Yeah" Sophia replied over their private link as the arrived by the lake and the music was so loud it didn't really allow for talking normally,  
  
"Thanks for this Pops" as she hugged him and walked out the door, having decided to go to the rave, wearing pale blue jeans and a black vest top, thinking simple would be the best way to dress, even though the jeans were from Guess and the top from some designer store in New York, her dad sent her expensive stuff every year, as if designer clothes made up for not being around. Following her ears and nose she walked to the end of the dirt track and into the woods.  
  
The hum of the music could be felt through the ground the closer she got to what she guessed was the party site, and was sure of it when she saw a young couple having sex nearby, laying among the leaves, absorbed totally in each other, oblivious to her walking past  
  
"Kerri over here" shouted the teen, she recognised as Kris, who she'd briefly spoken to at the meeting "Hi" "Hey, didn't think you'd show" he shouted over the music, his eyes never leaving hers "Yeah well I did!" she said laughing as she realised that she'd have to shout the rest of the night over this music "you'll get used to the music , don't worry" he laughed making cute dimples at the side of his mouth, his floppy brown hair dropping into his eyes "come on I'll get you a drink" he smiled walking over to a nearby car with a shopping basket full of drinks "what you after?" "I dunno" laughed Kerri, unsure as to what was available "Give her water, zoo bait wont be able to handle her drink, just like she can't handle the change" snarled Presley "Thought zoo bait was my chosen pet name" cooed Sophia "I'll have rum and coke please Kris" she asked smiling, "Hey Kerri, welcome to the gang" smiled Luke coming up behind Sophia and wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Thanks" smiling in return "Kris what we got?" "Let's see, cider, rum, vodka, schnapps, only butterscotch though, " "I'll have butterscotch" she replied smiling and as discreetly as she could checking out his back end as he leant into the boot of the car. "Think you can handle it freak?" snarled Presley "Back off Presley" growled Luke "Why wouldn't I be able to!!" snarled Kerri back at her "Plenty parties to celebrate unions or games or a mating" "Bitch" "Oh just fuck off Pres" said Sophia standing up for her cousin 'before I make you' she sent as a mental reminder as Presley sloped off to join Christy and Louise "There you go Hun, see you in a bit? Gonna see the guys" "Yeah sure, bye" smiled Kerri  
  
"Hun?" asked Sophia "how come you got friendly so soon?" "I dunno, he seems okay, is he?" asked Kerri "I don't know him very well, he's not high ranking in the pack but can hold his own, he hasn't taken a mate yet either, you interested??" Asked Sophia "Maybe" blushed Kerri before taking another swig of the schnapps "right now I wanna run, is it safe just to go for a run?" "Yeah its way to late to worry bout humans and there's no hunters or poachers been spotted lately" "'okay see you later"  
  
Running into the trees she slowly removed her clothes leaving them in a pile where she could find them Kerri crouched down, changed in to her pelt, took a deep breath and ran, 


	4. confrontations

(4) Confrontations  
  
"What can I do with her?" asked Sherman, not used to being the once asking advice from Matt; it was usually the other way round, "she's so independent she doesn't really need me" "So give her the cabin near the diner, or in one of the self sufficient rooms of the motel," pointed out Matt "What about money though?" "She could work weekends, a concept she's not used to, I'm sure, but it might do her good" "Or I could get in touch with her father and ask him to fund her living arrangement now, I mean he was paying her tuition fees after Ebony died" Sighing and getting up from the seat near the fire "I best be getting back she should be home soon, its almost 2am." "Yeah Luke and Sophia know to be back before three, so I imagine she'll be back soon" "See ya"  
  
"Hello there little one" drawled Tyler as he stalked up to Kerri as she was getting dressed again "Hey, look, I wasn't mad at you just at everything, sorry I snapped" apologised Kerri "Not a worry honest" he replied sarcastically, giving her appreciative glances as she pulled on her jeans "Look I just wanna get home, got school in the mornin'" "Are you scared of me?" he asked staring at her face his eyes flashing gold before turning into their usual icy blue, making her heart jump, which she was sure he'd heard, not a good thing she thought, "No I'm just tired, tipsy and in no mood for chit chat" Kerri snapped at him "Well then best get running along then hadn't you wouldn't wanna mess up your angel image with Sherman, "I'm in no mood, just piss off will you," Bending down he picked up her top and brought it to his nose, "Hey gimmie that will you," "Mm you smell fine ... good enough to eat almost" he drawled "Fine I don't need it I got plenty more" she yelled at him as she picked a twig out of her hair, turned and ran,  
  
"You wanna play chase then bitch?" he called as he too picked up his pace and ran after her, discarding his clothes as he ran, quickly transforming into his dark grey pelt Once into a clearing Kerri too discarded her clothing but rather than choose her pelt she changed into a tiger with fur a colour similar to that of her pelt  
  
As he came into the clearing he saw her in the form of a tiger and realised the mistake he had made in pushing her too far as she leapt forward towards him, striking out with her large paw, cutting deep into his upper arm, She shook her self once more and became the wolf, leaving Tyler nursing a badly wounded arm that would take some time to heal even with skin walker abilities. 


	5. a new day

(5) A New Day  
  
"Hey sleepy head wake up" sighed Sherman as he shook Kerri, still fast asleep even though it was past 8am, unusual for her to sleep so late, "Later, another day, back off" Kerri murmured still not awake fully  
  
The knocking at the door distracted Sherman as he went to open it, there stood Sophia dressing simply in jeans and a pale blue t shirt that read 'Angel by day!' holding a cup of coffee "Thought Kerri might need encouragement to wake up," laughed Sophia "Come in pet, where's your shadow?" chuckled Sherman "He's gone down to school already to have word with Presley bout last night" "Causing trouble again was she?" "Just being her usual self is all. Is Kerri in the spare room?" asked Sophia "Yeah just go up, if you get her out of bed it'll be a miracle" Sherman chuckled  
  
Walking into the room that in its time had probably housed every skin walker in town at least once she noticed the boxes of clothes, overflowing wardrobes and drawers, and the dullness of the colour of the walls, the room seriously needed a make over  
  
"Morning sleepy, I brought you coffee, milk and three sugars," Sophia smiled as she shook Kerri's shoulder "Urgh, thanks" "You okay, you don't look good" concern edging into her voice "Yeah, just changing into a tiger twice in one night has worn me out" "Twice?" "uh huh, had to get rid of Tyler I think he is, some how, scaring the shit outa him and giving him a good scar to consider might just make him think twice bout trying to pick me up" "What happened? You gotta tell my dad or Viv" "He was just being a sleaze, I told him to back off & he decided to chase me so I gave him a good reason not to chase me ever again" "Just be careful around him, there's not just him to worry about he has a gang of goons to do his dirty work for him, now come on up & get ready your schedule has been revised, you're in all my classes and most of Kris's" laughed Sophia handing Kerri the coffee.  
  
"Who changed my time table and why?" "Your old time table was faxed in yesterday form Acorn Falls so you now have all your old classes again, well except for practical spells, how to hunt, and history your history classes on the pride and on witchcraft" laughed Sophia "so Mrs Winters rearranged it so you now have same classes as me and most the pack, only difference is you had gymnastics, track and swimming at Acorn Falls we only have track at this campus but we share the pool at Pine Creek " "I should cancel swim team then" sighed Kerri as she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a denim skirt and a black halter top "Why" "My dads Alpha there, if I step foot in Pine Creek I'm dead" "Ah okay we can make those changes when we get to school, if we ever get there" laughing as she passed Kerri a hair clip  
  
"What did you make of the new girl, sweetheart?" asked ruby, putting Shona in her crib "Talk about attitude problem" laughing "Reminded me of you " "Me?" exclaimed Ruby, "I was never like that" "You were to Tyler, defiant, rude, challenging of his authority, and need I go on?" laughing at her as she stood glaring at him "well he deserved it" Giving a playful punch on his shoulder, she turned into his embrace and placed her mouth on his, savouring his taste, "Mmm you taste good" as she pulled away, leading him toward their own room leaving Shona sleeping peacefully in the nursery  
  
He admired her long creamy legs as she walked in, dark hair shimmering in the morning sunshine, the smooth expanse of stomach showing between the hem of her top and the start of her skirt, her smile warm and bright as she laughed with Sophia. Feeling his eyes on her she turned to where she knew without looking to where he stood, and smiled at him, causing him to blush, it was sweet; it was a rare site to see. Men she knew didn't blush, they weren't sweet, shaking her head to dismiss her train of thought, she walked brightly into the algebra classroom, head held high. She was important, strong and going nowhere, this was her home now.  
  
Looking over the cabin, checking water supply and electrics, he decided he would talk to her tonight. Unsure as to how he would broach the topic of her living alone, or how he would feel if she chose to live alone, he had just gotten used to her rock music, her sketch books littering the house and her need for cheesecakes. Sighing he walked out of the cabin and locked the door. Climbed into his car and drove back to town, he had a feeling Kerri would want another cheesecake tonight.  
  
She had sat beside Sophia in every class with Luke beside Sophia and the rest of the 'top' dogs surrounding, he hadn't a hope in hell of getting any where near her, his best chance would be at the party on Saturday night, nearly four full days, he wasn't sure if he could wait that long. She had filled his dreams night after night, in her flesh and in her pelt, he needed to make those dreams a reality, he needed to feel her next to him, her embrace, to kiss those soft lips, what he really needed was to stop thinking about her and concentrate on school work before things got embarrassing, 'cos that would be bad, very bad.  
  
Walking out onto the school kit in what she was told a 'uniform' hot pants and tight tank top, it must have been designed by a man she thought to herself, "Warm up for 15 then start laps round the field. "Called the teacher "That's Mrs Catlah" a voice behind her told her, a definitely masculine voice  
  
"Hi Kris" "How'd you guess?" "You and Luke are the only guys in school who have spoken to me so far and I can very clearly see Luke trying to discreetly grope Sophia's backside" she laughed, "Ah well he comes the battle axe, one of us though so she'll push you as far she can. " "Mr. Crawford I said warm up for 15, not chit chat now! Get on it" "Sorry miss" and off he went amongst the 'hill kids to 'warm up' even though it wasn't really necessary "So Miss Blackstone, you hear from acorn falls, impressive athletic record they have, what sports did you participate in?" "Track, gymnastics, mostly" "Ooh an athlete! Doesn't she know this whole class are pack, were all fucking athletes, and it'll take more than a mix breed to change my position in the class, or pack for that matter" snarled Presley overhearing the conversation "Miss Crawford I will tell you the same thing I told your brother! I said warm up for 15 not chit chat, now move it!" "Did you participate in any other sports ... Kerri, isn't it?" "Yeah Kerri, I did some hand to hand combat, swimming, you want me to go on?" "No I get the idea. Go join the rest of the class, and I will put you through your paces tomorrow."  
  
Jogging over to where Luke and Sophia were hanging around she caught the scent of some one hiding in the woods, not stopping she ran to the tree line and darted for the shadow of a man hiding behind a pine tree  
  
"Where you going" called out Sophia over their private link "Some one is watching me" she replied "going to show them I don't like peeping toms" "Okay gimmie a shout if you need me"  
  
"Miss Donner, please tell me where Kerri has ran off to" "She saw some one in the woods, she's going to find out who and why Miss Catlah"  
  
"Who are you? Come out from there, what do you want?" she called as she approached where she had seen the man standing. "I wanna talk to you Kerri" a deep voice replied "Who are you? come out of the shadows and show your face!" "I am Liam, your brother," he replied stepping out form the shade of the trees his blonde hair looking odd on hair deeply tanned face, his emerald eyes staring at her. "Why are you here then? This is my home now. You don't need to be here" "I know, dad wanted you to have these and needed your new address for your birthday card and what have you" handing her an envelope and a small brown box that looked old. "I'd better go before I land you in trouble, it was nice to meet you" and he slowly walked away  
  
"Thought you wanted my new address" she called after him "Just reply to the letter I gave you, with your address, but nothing more, no names just the address and he'll be in touch with you, but you must never reply" "Okay, thanks" "Hey what you got there?" Sophia called out as she approached "A gift from my father" "Well put it in the cloak room and let's have a game of volley ball" said Mrs Catlah 


	6. long way home

(6) Long Way Home  
  
Walking back through the main street she noticed Presley Christy and Louise standing beside the small monument of Romulus and Remus, deciding to ignore them she continued past carrying her bag and the box given to her by Liam, remembering the colour of his eyes helped her realise why hers were so green, it was from her father, her mum had had blue eyes, blue as the sea. She missed her mum, wished she had a female figure she could turn to who was older than her, like an aunty but there was no one, she was just gonna have to muddle through.  
  
"What you got there bitch?" sniped Christy, tossing her head like a horse, her pale brown hair swinging down her back. She continued walking past, she wasn't gonna start a fight here in the town centre where there were so many humans "She asked you a question, it's polite to answer zoo bait" snarled Louise, blonde like Presley, her hair was pulled back tight from her face. "Yeah bitch" snarled Presley "A gift from a friend of mine, nothing to do with you" Kerri bit back  
  
She stood outside the only jewellers in town watching the young girl make her way through town, she had so much grace and a great deal of power, Ruby was sure she didn't even realise the effect she would have on this town come graduation and she was to take a mate. Watching Presley and her gang start on Kerri and her control not to bite back straight away was amazing, but once she had argued back ruby knew she must step in, having seen the mess of Tyler's arm the night before, when he had come to the alphas mansion to complain,  
  
"Kerri" she called out "over here, I need some help" She immediately left her conversation with the other girls and came over to where the young woman had called her over, nearing her she recognised her as Ruby, the woman who was Luke's half sister "What do you need help with Ruby?" "I need a favour will you walk home with me? I'm in need of female company" she asked blushing "Yeah sure" Kerri replied feeling puzzled, Seeing Shona made her eyes light up she was adorable "Can I carry her a while?" "Yeah, here let me put this box in her buggy" "Aww she so cute," Kerri cooed, putting Shona on her hip comfortably and holding her close "how old is she? What's her name?" "Shona and she's 8months"  
  
"Cool" "Were Presley Louise and Christy giving you any bother?" "Not too much, I can handle it" "Like you handled Tyler?" "yeah... well no, I would just rough them up a bit, I didn't mean to seriously wound that slime ball but he was all over me and I wasn't gonna take it" she rambled "Tyler deserved it, Viv and matt know what he's like with all the girls in town, but you cant do it again, not to him, to anyone, if you have a problem with anyone older than you, you go to Viv or your uncle, if its within you school pack you go to Sophia, you're not alpha here, they are. And if you take control you are assuming you're better than them, which trust me is a bad thing.  
  
"Thanks, it's just hard to settle in. I don't know where I stand; I seem to be clashing with someone most days. I don't belong anywhere." "You will find your place in time, for now just try and get through the day without fighting," "But where do I stand with Presley and her gang, she assumes she's better than me, how can we find out if that's true or not, I may be a mix-up of genetics but I don't deserve to be pushed around by her" "I'll have a word with Viv and Matt on your behalf, just get through this week okay. This is me, come on Shona time for a nap" "Go on to mummy" laughed Kerri, secretly wishing she didn't have to hand the child over Handing Ruby the child and taking the box from the seat of the push chair "see you later Ruby, Bye-bye Shona"  
  
Walking away she thought bout what could be in the box giving to her by Liam, her uncle's place was only 2 streets away but Kerri didn't feel like going home just yet, or alone. Crossing the road she walked along the pavement till she got to a diner, walking in and sitting in the first empty booth she was hit by a wave of envy and hatred, looking over to where she thought the feeling had come from she saw Presley, Christy and Louise playing pool. Surrounded by other members of the hill kids "Great, just what I need" ignoring them she put the box and her bag beside her and looked at the menu, "meat, meat and more meat, oh wow milkshake or soda, great choices." Laughing she decided against placing an order and took out the letter Liam had given her, opened it and read  
'Dear Kerri,  
I hear you have managed to flip successfully, well done sweetheart, My address is enclosed; please reply to this with your own and perhaps a  
photo so I may see your face.  
I shall continue to provide for you. Please do not try and build a relationship with me, I fear it may place my position and my family at a  
great risk; you will be safe in Wolf Lake. Do not visit Pine Creek alone; visit only with your school or with a group. I pray you do not look like me but resemble your mother instead, she was a  
true beauty in heart and in soul, I should have married her, but  
circumstances would not allow it.  
Your mother always called you Cassia in her letters to me, it means cinnamon, I was her almond, and she was my honey, we would have made some  
nice biscuits huh?  
Love almond xxx' Sniffing she wiped her eyes and composed herself, in the way she'd been taught to shield her emotions since being young. "Excuse me miss, you wanting to order?" asked a young human girl her name tag reading Nyla "Oh sorry" wiping another tear away "can I have a glass of milk and a slice of toffee cheesecake please?" "Be with you in five minutes miss" Nyla replied  
  
"You okay?" asked a concerned Kris as he sat down beside her, he had watched her since she had walked in "Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked keeping her emotions as under control as she could "I've been watching you since you came in, I saw you crying, you can't hide behind a false mask with me. What were you reading?" "A letter from my dad"  
  
The waitress came back over with her milk and cheesecake, "here you go miss. Our Soph says it's on the house, didn't realise you were one of them miss. I am most sorry" and she walked away again leaving no chance for Kerri to ask her what she meant "She means she didn't realise you were a hill kid, like us, we pay our bills monthly by arrangement with the Cates, and Soph has just come on duty, she's behind the counter look" pointing over to where Sophia was tying on her apron and laughing with the chef. "Oh right" "How can you still eat cheese cake?" Kris asked as Kerri shoved another bite into her mouth "and drink milk by the pint? "as she guzzled the last mouthful of the glass and licking her lips, the movement though subconscious had an effect on Kris and images darted through his head, shaking his head and focusing on her polishing off the slice of cheesecake,  
  
"Why wouldn't I be able to? It tastes amazing, always has, Kris. Is their a reason why I shouldn't like cheesecake or milk? Why is every one looking at me funny?" "Because once flipped a skinwalker goes off foods that are insanely sweet or creamy, that's why. You mean that didn't taste at all funny to you, it didn't make you feel sick to your stomach? " "No, maybe I just get to be different cos I'm a mixed bag?" "Then explain me." Asked Sophia coming to sit beside Kris and Kerri thinking how cute they looked together, "I am the same mixed bag how come I can't stand sweet things?" "I dunno"  
  
"Sophia you're supposed to be working over here" shouted chef through the hatch "Okay, on my way, I'll come around later maybe Kerri" "Okay. Kris I'm gonna go now I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?" "Why don't I walk you home, 'cos my sister is gonna be on your back if you walk home alone, cos she's crazy" suggested Kris, almost desperate to spend time with her "Thanks" Walking slowly along the street Kerri felt Kris warming up beside her, could feel his nervousness, his thoughts about whether to put his arm around her flooded her brain and fogged her mind, deciding to put him out of his personal wrestling match she put the box onto her left hip and leant in towards Kris and looped her right arm around his back and put her right hand into his pocket. When he jerked at the surprise of her contact she simply rubbed her cheek on his shoulder and pulled him closer with her right arm "I'm not gonna hurt you" trying to reassure him. Putting his left arm around her waist he pulled he closer and replied "I know you wont, but he might" pointing to her Pops with his right arm  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been? School finishes at three. I know that, I know you didn't have any detentions, so where have you been? Yelled Sherman as her stood in the doorway "I walked with Ruby to hers then went to the diner! I didn't think you'd have a problem with that!" Kerri yelled back pulling away from Kris"you'd better get back, I'll be fine." Kissing her briefly on the cheek he walked away. 


	7. wishes and reflections

(7) Wishes and Reflections  
  
"Get in the house now!" "Fine!" slamming the door behind her so hard it splintered the wood. "What's your problem? I'm 90 minutes late and why didn't you ring my mobile if you were so worried?" "Why didn't you tell me you were going out after school?" "Because it wasn't planned, Ruby distracted me long enough to save my ass from being beaten to a pulp by Presley then I called into the diner for something to eat, got talking to Soph and Kris then walked home. What's the problem with me making friends? Why are you so mad?" "Today I had Viv and your uncle here asking me what happened between you and Tyler, had the school inform me you ran into the woods to speak to some one who was following you, then you don't come home on time, I was worried Kerri. Now please explain to me what went on firstly with you and Tyler last night"  
  
"I went for a run last night during the party, Tyler approached me after my run and was being a slime ball, going on about how good I would taste, and then he took my top and was rubbing it on his cheek saying how good I smelt. I darted and he followed, he was fast and I transformed into a tiger to scare him, I kind of swiped at him changed into pelt and ran." "Okay so it was self defence I get that, what happened at school?" "Liam came with some stuff for me from my dad that's all; he was just hiding in the tree line during P.E." "Liam? Your dads eldest?" "Yeah" replied Kerri, sitting down on the sofa "he had this letter for me and this box" "What's in the box?" "I don't know I haven't opened it yet"  
  
"Ruby what's wrong?" asked John concern in his voice "Kerri " "What's up with her?" "She was almost in a fight with Presley today, and then I asked her to walk home with me and Shona and she carried Shona home for me, she held her like a mother would and then Shona wouldn't let go" sighing Ruby walked over to the kitchen and picked up the apple juice in a feeder cup and gave it to her daughter, "Come on honey bedtime, mummy will tuck you in"  
  
Opening the box was taking some time, it was old and the lock had rusted over. Giving up Kerri fetched a hammer from the bottom drawer in the kitchen and hit the box hard in the centre splintering the wood and making the contents available.  
  
"What's got you so worried about Kerri, Ruby?" asked John as they walked down the stairs, "Don't know, it feels like part of her is missing, and she was so natural with Shona it makes me wonder if that part is a child." "The only thing you can do is talk to her." "I'm going to. No go on scoot, it's your turn to run tonight" Kissing her gently, he forced her body against the kitchen door frame before leaving his clothes by the back porch, changing into his black pelt and running into the trees. Sitting down on the porch step she sighed and watched her husband go off into the trees, it was hard to believe what had happen in the last 18 months. The transfusion kick-started John's change, he was a long lost descendant far enough removed not to of flipped at puberty, but close enough to make the change after a broth from Sherman and a transfusion from her by some crazy man. He had been accepted into the pack and her 'marriage' to Tyler dissolved, her mate had come home to her, and they now had Shona, an amazing little girl. Sophia and Luke had become an official mating, accepted by most, with the exception of Presley. And Matt and Viv were another mating made official and accepted, Matt and Viv forming the Alpha couple and had managed to control the town well, clamping down on Tyler and his goons terrorising on the humans. And now Kerri, Where would she fit into town life?  
  
Leaving the porch she stepped back into the house leaving the back door open for John's return. She walked upstairs, looking in on Shona before going to her room and reading her book, awaiting her husbands return.  
  
Looking into the box Kerri took out a number of letters and a few photos and two small silver lockets, on inscribed with my love, the other with my baby girl. Putting on the locket inscribed with my baby girl she took out a few of the letters and moved to the sofa and read each one to her self, There were letters from both her parents, letters from her mom to her dad, telling him of her birth, first words things like that, and there were letters written by her dad, never sent. Letters of regret. Sherman had left her their reading her past and had gone to the kitchen making pasta for them both, she needed to be alone, she needed to find her own feet, and discover her own history. Moving back to the floor she took out photos, photos of her mom mostly, some of her mom and dad together. Her mom had had long black hair when she was younger, and by the looks of the photos was a rock chick, men's shirts, tight jeans and studded leather was the look in most of the photos before her birth, her ad was good looking, chiselled face eyes of emeralds. They made a good couple. But photos don't tell the whole story; pictures of her dad ran out as she appeared in photos. Pictures of her and her mom together in the school gardens were the last ones in the box, taking her moms locket and picking up all the letters and photos she walked up stairs and put them in her own safety box.  
  
He wondered what she was up to now, had Sherman calmed down, had they yelled for hours or had they talked calmly. What was she wearing now fitted through his mind as he ran through the woods, not wanting to join the few 'hill' kids that were in the woods tonight, but not wanting to go home and sit alone while his parents also ran in the woods, so he ran alone, wishing he wasn't. He wished she were at his side. 


	8. alone

(8) Alone  
  
Taking off her skirt and top she changed into a baggy tee-shirt given to her by Greg, Greg, he had been her best friend. Her first partner, in more ways than one, but those days were gone along with the child she lost. Picking up some pyjama bottoms she padded downstairs to the pasta bolognaise her Pops had made while she had been reading the letters.  
  
"You okay Hun?" "Yeah Pops" she spoke quietly wishing she was, that all was well, but it wasn't she was worn out and at the same time had so much energy to burn. She ached to hold a child in her arms and not have to hand them back, but knew in herself that children so young was a bad idea, but the ache wouldn't go away. And she didn't think it would any time soon. "I want to ask you something" Sherman said quietly, unsure as to how to go about this, "What?" she asked but didn't look up "Are you happy living here with me? Or would you rather live alone?" there it was out, he had asked her Surprised by his question she looked up and asked him in return "do you want me to move out?" "I want what is best for you, the choice is yours, you can continue to live here or I could make other arrangements..." "I couldn't bear to be alone, I have never been alone" she rambled out afraid that she would be alone "I'm not kicking you out, I just want you to have a choice to live independently if that what you want" upset by the look of fear on her face. "No no no, I can't live alone." Walking around the table he put his arms around her and pulled her up into a hug, she was absolutely shaking with fear, and that concerned Sherman, why was she so afraid of being alone? "Sssh you don't have to, you can stay as long as you need, I promise sssh don't cry you're safe" Stepping back out of the hug she wiped her face, put on her 'its okay' mask and sat back down to eat her food. "There's cheesecake for after" he told her hoping to see a smile emerge on her face instead she just nodded and continued to eat.  
  
She cleared her plate put it into the dishwasher and stood by the back door, focusing on the tree line she looked for wolves or at least a rabbit she could chase but she couldn't see anything, turning and about to walk back in she heard rustling within the garden, looking towards a bush she saw a small tomcat, cleaning himself. Laughing gently she growled lowly, just enough to startle the cat and make him run, wanting to give chase but decided against it and walked indoors. He had seen all of this from where he sat in the hollow, heard her laugh, then her sigh, he could already tell that something was bothering her, even though he had only met her at the party, he could feel himself falling hard, pushing himself up out of the hollow he watched her light turn on then off and only the flicker of candles illuminated her bedroom window. Turning away he walked slowly in the direction of his house.  
  
Sitting quietly in front of his fire, Sherman was deep in thought, so deep he didn't notice John come in through the door and sit beside him in his pelt, before transforming into his skin and grabbing a nearby throw over to cover himself with, "Sherman" "What, huh?" "What's up, the amount of fear and worry coming form this house is scary" said John looking at Sherman "Kerri," "What about Kerri?" "she got some stuff from her dad today which put in a bit of a mood, Presley wont back off either, and when I asked her if she would rather live independently she got scared and started crying begging not to be alone," "Ruby said she thought something was bothering her when we were talking earlier today" "Yeah?" "Yeah, umm, Ruby thought that part of her was missing," "I don't know, I'm just going to let her do things her own way, I'm here if she needs me, she knows that "Sherman said, sighing and going to the front door he locked it turned back to John "ask Ruby to keep an eye on her if she sees her, Kerri needs a female role model and I think Ruby would be a good person for Kerri" "I will do" and with that he shifted into his pelt and ran out the back door Sherman locked the door behind him and made his way to bed. 


	9. trouble before school

(9) Trouble Before School  
  
The alarm went off and the CD player started up at 7:30, sighing Kerri pushed the quilt off her and moved over to the CD player to turn it up, it was playing Disturbed, Get Down with the Sickness, feeling her body give in to the beat she started to sway, singing along to the lyrics she got dressed slowly, choosing jeans and a black polo neck, the scar on her neck looking more noticeable today than it had in a long time. "Kerri do you have to have it so loud this early?" her Pops shouted through the wall "Yes!" was the only reply he got before it was turned up louder He wasn't sure if he could cope if this was how he was to be woken every morning, Leaving the music blasting Kerri applied her make up and picked up her satchel, twisting the ring off her finger she threaded it onto the locket, stopping herself from crying she continued to apply her eyeliner, with a last look in the mirror, confident all her scars were hidden, she turned off her CD player, picked up her bag and walked down the stairs. "You want something to eat?" "No thanks, see you tonight" she hugged her Pops and walked out the door, aware she would be early, but not really caring  
  
"It seems you're having some trouble, in dealing with these changes, living with these changes, oh no the world is a scary place, now that you've woken up the demon ... in me" "Get up come on get down with the sickness, get up, and come on get down with the sickness" Kris joined in Smiling at him she leaned in closer, it had been a long time since she had been close to a man. "Hi" smiling up at him "Hi back atcha so did Sherman blast you, or did he calm down?" "He yelled, I yelled, we talked, and we sorted things out. How come you're out early too?" "Didn't wanna stay home alone, it doesn't feel right." "Presley or your parents not there? Did they leave early?" "Presley pulled an all nighter and my mom and dad already left for work." "Ah okay" "Why you out the house early? Trying to avoid my sister?" "No just cabin fever I hate being cooped up." Putting her arm around his waist she leant on his shoulder, his 5ft9 frame just right for her 5ft6. His thought clouded over as she drew in closer, her cinnamon scent fogging his senses, the heat from her body made him want to just take her to the woods and make her his own. Kris felt right for her, she felt comfortable with him, safe, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, coming up to three years now. Putting those thoughts to one side she relaxed into the moment, without thinking of talking her and Kris had become close quicker than Kerri thought possible, already she couldn't imagine losing him.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" smiled Luke looking down on Sophia sleeping curled up in his bed, something that was now a permanent thing. Her dad trusted him now, something that had happened gradually over the last 18 months, "No" laughing she curled up tighter pulling more of the sheet around her "Yes" he laughed climbing back onto the bed with her, his hair wet from the shower he had just taken. He pulled the sheet away from her, watching and waiting for her response, but she showed none, she remained curled up and laughing "Come on sleepy head, school day, in five minutes your dads gonna knock on that door and tell you to get up." "Then I still got five minutes" she laughed before sitting up and wrapping her arms and legs around his solid body, His body reacted the way she knew it would, smiling she kissed him on the cheek before running into the shower he had left on "Not fair!" he shouted after her before deciding to join her in that shower.  
  
Walking away from their bedroom door Matt laughed and went to join Viv in the kitchen, her hair wet from her shower and still wrapped in only a dressing gown. "They'll be late again" she sighed as she put bacon rashers onto the grill to cook "then they can deal with it, there old enough now to know if they miss a class they miss a class" moving closer he kissed her neck, "and I seem to remember us missing quite a few classes when we were younger" "That besides the point ... ouch," wincing as her finger had touched the grill pan, "Here let me kiss that better" Matt smiled bending down to Viv's finger and placing a small kiss on the now almost non existent burn.  
  
Walking into the courtyard of the school together had been nice but as she approached the school doors a feeling of fear washed over, stopping still and just standing, sensing. "What's up? Kerri you're scaring me" looking at her face and seeing her eyes turn golden and fill with apprehension Turning around Kerri walked briskly away from school, it was not safe to be there today, her past had caught up with her big time.  
  
"Kerri, wait up, Kerri what going on?" running after her, she was faster than he had thought she would be,  
  
almost sobbing down there mental link, she told him ' I don't have time to explain I have to make it to the woods, have to not be here, I cant be here' 'Kerri please, what is it? I want to help' she was scared, but of who or what?  
  
Then as she entered the wood line he lost her , torn between flipping and chasing her or getting help, but who could he ask for help, how could explain what was wrong if he didn't know himself, so with that he left his clothes at the edge of the forest and set about trailing Kerri,  
  
Why, why here and now, she had just begun to settle, find new friends and a status, gained confidence and a family. And now that bitch was here, to make trouble?  
  
She ran out of places to run, she could double back or jump from the cliff, neither option suited her, so she sat down and waited, she knew Kris had followed her, he'd been trying to get into her mind using public and private links, she had brushed him off each time, she didn't want to stop, or to explain, or to face her fear, would the truth about her scare Kris away? Would she lose him before they had even begun?  
  
She was sitting at the edge of the cliff, was the thinking about jumping? It wouldn't work anyhow wolven survival instinct would save her, she automatically land on all four, it had been tried by many who wished to leave Wolf Lake, he hoped she wouldn't try and jump, he couldn't lose her before he truly found her, Approaching her quietly he sat down in his pelt beside her, she was still fully clothed so hadn't changed at all, so how had she out run him?  
  
Whispering into her mind 'hi' and saying no more, he wanted her to come to him, "Hi" she struggled to say, silent tears made tracks down her face and Kris ached to wipe them away, "I can't go to school, not now" "Why?" he asked gently "Some one from my old school has arrived and let's just say we didn't part on good terms , meeting her now will only cause blood shed, and I don't want to have to kill her, I refused to then and I still do" "Kill her?" now he was confused, Kerri and killing didn't go together "Yes kill her" Coming up behind the couple Viv and Matt looked at each other before Matt interrupted "I think you'd better explain, back at the manor" 


	10. explanations

(10) Explanations  
  
The living room was silent and it was creeping Kris out, "You mentioned killing someone, some one from your past? " "Yes" "Kerri you need to explain things to us so we can protect you, you're a part of this pack now," Matt said as he sat down handing Kerri a hot drink,  
  
"I dunno where to start, shouldn't Pops be here? He needs to hear this," "I'm here, Kerri" stated a solemn looking Pops stepping out from the shadows, "Kay... I think is there right place to start 3 years ago I was with a guy called Greg, he was a member of a pride, we'd been together a year or so when I umm ... fell pregnant" The looks on there faces was enough to tell her that they weren't mad, they were accepting this? "It was against the rules, he was pure, I am not, I challenged their right, the prides right, to order me to have a termination, I had to fight Greg's sister to the death. I win I keep my child, she wins well I'm dead it doesn't matter" "That's barbaric, how can that be?" asked a shocked Viv, she had seen cruelty in her life before but not like this, "It's their rules, just like we have our own" stated Sherman his own sister having to deal with a similar occurrence in order to keep ebony and Marie, Kris couldn't believe it, she had been pregnant? She'd had a partner if not a mate at fifteen? "so we fought she, Makayla, was strong, I wasn't, she aimed low her blows aimed for where my child was growing inside me" the tears were flowing silently down her face, the sobs racking her frame, which now seemed so small and delicate, "in the end she had me pined by my neck and shoulder, Greg came in and saw this and when he called out to Makayla asking her to stop I took my swing at Makayla, "smiling through her tears "the first time I drew claws. I swiped at her throat, but I knew I couldn't kill her Greg would never forgive me, so I clawed hard enough to damage her, put her life in danger. I had already lost my child I had felt her life go from within me, I am not a killer, I couldn't kill Makayla, I hated her but I couldn't not kill her. Instead we were both taken to the hospital wing and patched up. I still lost Greg, his family had him removed from the school and sent to our sister school in New York, Makayla I heard will never be able to speak, but now she's here. Here in Wolf Lake" Moving over to the sofa where Kerri had been sitting Kris still in his pelt snuggled up against her, and murmured' you wont lose me,' "We'll see what we can find out about Makayla, find out why she's here, we won't let trouble happen between pride and pack in our town," said Viv still looking rather shocked about the actions that prides take. "Thanks" sobbed Kerri, her body still shaking as she stroked Kris's fur, "I'm sorry Pops, is should of told you sooner, I didn't know how" "Viv, Matt, can I take Kerri home now?" Sherman asked, he still wanted to talk to Kerri more about what happened, but at home privately.  
  
Walking home was hard; it was now lunch time as a few people from school were walking around town going to various different places for their dinner. Sherman had sent Kris home for some clothes at least, and with a few protests he had reluctantly done so. The house was now warm and stuffy, the warm may air had heated the small home enough for Sherman to want to swing open all the windows and doors, but knowing skin walkers tendency to eaves drop he decided against it, instead turning on the air conditioning system that was old and rackety but would work for a short time. Sighing and sitting in his old armchair" has any of this got to do with why you don't want to be alone?" he asked timidly, the girl sat before him wasn't his fiery niece, but a shadow of her, his niece was strong fiery and independent, this girl before him was a wisp of a girl, a scared girl who grew up to fast. "uh huh, I was confined to my room for three months after the fight, Greg was sent away the day after, I had lost my child and now my friends would have nothing to do with me, I had sent away their leader, their king,  
  
A knock at the door brought their attention back to the present day, they had been sitting in silence for the last hour, nothing had been said, but Kerri had been picking up on her Pops thoughts, it had been difficult but she had managed to hear snippets 'she needs me' 'what if I fail' had been the main line of his thoughts,  
  
Getting out of his chair Sherman went to the front door, which opened out into the forest; these houses had been built by skin walkers for skin walkers so were reversed, their 'back' doors opened out onto the street. There stood Kris his eyes looked past Sherman and saw the one person he needed to see; simply nodding Sherman stepped aside to let Kris into the house. Moving over to the couch and sitting beside Kerri, Kris could feel her pain, he didn't know what to do, he longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her till her pain had been washed away, but he didn't want to push her.  
  
Smiling at him Kerri grabbed his had and lay her head into his lap, curling up tight, and breathing in his deep scent, "hi" "hi, you wanna go somewhere?" he asked timidly, while putting his arm across her back to rest on her hip "no thanks, I'm just fine here" and she snuggled in tighter. 


	11. Rape!

(11) Rape!  
  
She had fallen asleep in his lap, snuggled in close and slept for the last hour and he had loved watching her sleep, but now she was stirring, Sherman had left them about half an hour ago, he had a class to teach, a class the pair of them should be in. Bending down he gently kissed her cheek. Looking up at him through groggy eyes she saw not only the kindness his soul had to offer, but the passion hidden behind a veil, sitting up and moving closer Kerri pressed her lips against his, needing to deepening the kiss Kris slipped his tongue into her mouth and met hers. Moving so she was straddling him Kerri gave in to the urgency of the moment until a knock at the door brought her to her senses, panicking; she jumped from his knee and ran to the door, opening it to see Presley.  
  
"Where's my brother bitch!" sneered Presley "I am right here what your problem?" Kris shouted back getting up from the sofa and walking towards his sister, watching Kerri the whole time, she had retreated back to the wall allowing his sister full access to her and the house. "where the fuck you been all day?" she screamed at him hurting Kris's ears, her high pitched screeching always wound him up. "do we have to argue over this, what's it gotta do with you?" "the schools been asking me where you are all day, the rang home at lunch time, mom's been on my cell , she really pissed, you never miss the school, but you'd do it for a freak like her" Kerri couldn't stand it any more, Presley's screeching, her emotions warring, Kris yelling. "FUCK OFF AND GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! JUST GET OUT MY FACE!!" Her anger and frustration was a blow to the gut for all skin walkers, and it gained the attention of a young male lurking in the woods away from the world. Turning and walking up stairs her last words were "shut the door on your way out!"  
  
She was tired, she didn't know where to turn, she was more alone surrounded by people who had already started to care for her, than she had been the last 3 years. She didn't know how to feel about Kris she was drawn to him like ... like... thinking of a suitable analogy, like a fly to those blue electrocution things? Would getting involved with Kris put her life at risk once more, or will it simply break her spirit once again.  
  
Not knowing who to turn to Kerri did the one thing that had gotten her through the last 3 years, loud music and dancing Moving over to the CD player and thumbing through her collection she chose the soundtrack to queen of the damned, needing to release some anger she cleared a large space in her room, not really possible any other way than putting her stuff on the cosy double bed in the centre of the room, and pressed play on the CD player, and turned the volume to full, wincing slightly till her ears adjusted.  
  
No skinwalker dared go near the house, so much anger and pain flowed from the windows, wide open upstairs, heavy beats of rock pulsating through the ground, easy to hear for even a human from streets away. Inhuman screams piercing the air.  
  
Ruby heard Kerri's screams, felt the pain that went with them and ran towards the house, pushing her way through the gathering crowd, angry that none were trying to help; forcing her way through the front door Ruby sensed a strong male upstairs, the music becoming so painful to her ears. Kicking down the door to Kerri's room Ruby was faced with a sight she never thought she'd ever have to witness, there is a malformed state was Tyler, his upper half human holding Kerri down keeping her elongated nails away from him, his lower half.. Ruby couldn't bear it lunging at the 'beast' Tyler was she tore at him needing to free Kerri from him, laughing he stood up and became the slime of a man he was and sneered cruelly, "so tight and sweet"  
  
This couldn't happen any more, she had witnessed Tyler doing what Tyler does, but could never be proved, Ruby grabbed Tyler by the throat, claws puncturing his throat, not deep enough to kill but enough for him to know she could if she wanted to, Ruby's strength had grown since giving birth to Shona, it was a mothers protectiveness that did it, and Ruby had started to care for Kerri as though she was family, a little sister perhaps. Still holding onto Tyler, Ruby moved towards Kerri "it'll be okay, he'll get the punishment he deserves, I promise I'll be back in 15minutes" Nodding Kerri walked past Ruby and into the shower room turning on the shower and rinsing her self from his scent his attempt at a claim.

please give reviews on whether this chappie works thanx love liljo


	12. aftermath

(12) Aftermath.  
  
Two days had passed and Kerri was aching form sleeping on the couch, she refused point blank to go upstairs. Leaving Kerri home lone wasn't an option, "I have to go up to the Cates manor, are you gonna come? Or do you want me to ring Ruby or John to come sit with you?" "I'll come with, but I'm not going to school afterwards, I'm going back to school till Makayla has left town" Kerri said staring at her Pops "Okay I won't take you to school afterwards ... but you can't just skip school" "I'm not going!" her eyes flashed a golden shade and Sherman knew to back off, he knew he shouldn't be but some times Kerri scared him,  
  
Sensing her fear of stronger males, Viv took her through to the kitchen, while Sherman went into the study to speak with Matt, "Kerri, you don't look like you've slept, Sherman will be a while here would you like to lie down in one of the spare bedrooms? I could fix you something to eat and bring it up?" She was shy and quiet; a different girl to when she arrived in town Viv thought, there was no spark left in her. "Is that okay? The couch in Pops living room isn't very cosy" "Of course, could you not face your bedroom? Follow me" "I can't go upstairs," Kerri said hanging her head "why did he do it? Why me?" "That doesn't matter now; he's been dealt with, here this room here" leading Kerri into a room that was a soft shade of lilac, with a cosy pine bed in the centre, "Thanks Viv" and she turned and hugged the older women, the Alpha of the pack hugging the girl back Viv warmed, it had been a long time since another woman had hugged her, most thought of her as cold, or distant. "I'll bring you a hot chocolate up in a minute"  
  
"She cant stay on my sofa forever" Sherman pointed out "She needs to stay somewhere else then?" asked Matt "Here" interjected Viv as she walked into the room with a pot of coffee and some mugs "Here?" asked Matt surprised by Viv's offer "Yes here, it makes sense, she'd be living in the town, living here with us should help her feel safe." "I still don't know, what about Ruby, Kerri would benefit from Ruby's guidance," suggested Sherman "Ruby and John have a baby daughter, Kerri is young and bound to want to play music late or early and be able to do things without worrying about Shona, " "I see your point Matt; you to should talk to Luke and Sophia also if you think moving in here would be a benefit to Kerri. Could Kerri stay here while I go down to the school?"  
  
"Of course." Viv said warmly she had become fond of Kerri without realising it.  
  
Kris was going out of his mind, Kerri had been raped, violated, and he hadn't been their, if he hadn't of argued with sister she wouldn't of been pissed off with him, and sent him out, he would have been there to protect her, he would have been the one with her perhaps they would of gone to that bedroom themselves, together, maybe, maybe not. She had blocked him completely out of his mind. She wouldn't come to the phone all the times he had rang her at Sherman's.  
  
Relaxing against the big pillows on the bed Kerri felt her eyelids close, and drifted into a fit full sleep, "No no go away stop it, leave me alone, I'm not yours, she's not, stop, I mean it, please please" "Shush, Kerri shush its okay wake up Kerri wake up" Luke shook her gently, "No no go away get off" pushing the body in front of her away as far as possible  
  
Luke picked himself up from where he landed across the room, damn she was strong, his wrist killing him from where he had landed on it, it would be okay by tomorrow though  
  
Waking up to see Luke cradling his wrist, Kerri realised that he was the one who had been talking to her, "oh Luke I'm so sorry, are you okay, I didn't mean to hurt you I promise" rushing over to him to look at his wrist. "Its ok Kerri, don't worry, it'll be fine by tonight" putting his good arm around her and hugging her "hey you're letting me hug ya!" "Yeah, I'm okay, I'll be okay now." And with that she held her head high and buttoned on her confidence coat. "Come on my mom and Matt want to see you in their office"  
  
Knocking gently on the hardwood door Kerri stood and waited for a welcome, Luke had gone into the lounge to watch some movie with Sophia, "Kerri come in" replied Viv opening the door for Kerri, "did you sleep okay" "I got some sleep yeah." "Kerri we have something we'd like to talk to you about" Matt said from behind the desk, "please sit down beside Sherman" "Okay, hi Pops." Leaning in for a hug from her Pops she relaxed against him and listened to what Matt had to say. "Would you like that Kerri, do you think you could live in this house with us?" asked Viv Looking towards her Pops Kerri asked him" are you okay with this? I love you Pops but I can't stay in that house" "I want what's best for you, if you could be happy and comfortable here, then it is what I want" "Are Luke and Sophia okay with this?" "Yeah they are and this house is too big for just four of us"  
  
"Then yeah, I'd like it" hanging her head again, Kerri wasn't sure how to ask the next questions ... "umm. What happened to Tyler?" "He was dealt with; he won't be bothering you anymore." Viv answered coolly "Is he ...umm... dead?" "No, but he wont be coming near any one for a long time. You're safe we promise" "Umm... is ... might...Will I " Kerri didn't know how to ask, what if they said yes, what then, would she let them take another child, taking a deep breath Kerri tried again. "could I get pregnant?" she was shaking, she'd asked it, but what would be the outcome. "Its not likely, unless both of you were in wolf form, or you were ovulating, it won't happen. The wolf reproductive system takes over after our first flip" Sighing in relief Kerri smiled and knew that from now she could get her life back on track. 


	13. lust

(13) lust   
  
The room was starting to look her own, posters of little miss naughty, movies and bands covered the walls. The bed now had a Chinese throw over and more pillows, the wardrobes were full of clothes and candles littered the shelves and surfaces.  
  
"Settling in?" asked Sophia poking her head around the door  
  
"Yeah come on in, what do you think?"   
  
"a girly haven, I might have to pop in now and again, much as I try I cant get Luke to change one thing about his room, its so …"  
  
"Male" offered Kerri laughing,  
  
"Yeah, are you coming out tonight? There's a club opened up north, it's between here and pine creek, its run by our kind for our mind only. A group of us are going up to check it out."  
  
"Umm… yeah sure, is it posh or practical or what? I mean what should I wear? And how many is a group?"  
  
"Wear whatever, and umm me, Luke Presley, Sean, Randy, Sarah, Kris oh and a new guy from school called Jamie a few others, it's a rock night tonight apparently, the clubs called 'howl', well named huh?"   
  
"Yeah, Jamie? Is he one of us? Where's he from? What time are we leaving?"  
  
"In an hour, you got time to get ready, meet you down stairs and I'm sure Jamie can tell you himself later"  
  
An hour that was all, to get ready to go to a club. Pulling her hair back into a bobble while she hunted for clothes Kerri started humming along to the CD player, playing a random mix of Dido, Stacey Orrico and good charlotte.   
  
Stepping into the shower to join Luke Sophia relaxed against the wall and allowed the water to spray against her skin.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey, is she coming with us?" Luke asked, the water running down his face and dripping of his nose  
  
"yeah" leaning towards him she kissed his soft lips , returning her kiss and deepening it, Luke pinned her against the wall, his lips leaving hers to make a trail of kisses across her neck and down to her soft breasts, she pulls his head back up to hers to kiss him even more passionately as  
  
They become more involved with each others bodies her hand seeking out for his body "why sir, do I see that your excited?" she slyly remarked rubbing him gently, "do you really think so Soph?" and he reached down and rubbed her soft feminine core. She shudders in pleasure and her eyes fill with hunger as she looks in to his eyes she returns the gesture but taking a firmer grip of him and both began to move even closer kissing deeper and deeper like falling in to the deep chasm that is lust  
  
What would she say to Kris? How could she start a conversation, should she just walk over to him and act like nothing has happened, would be able to be near her after… okay enough of these thoughts, make up, clothes, getting ready should be the most important. Changing the CD's to rock monsters, power ballads and evanescence and turning the volume up. Dancing around the room, still trying to find an outfit to wear.  
  
"That music is gonna drive me crazy" Matt moaned  
  
"If it helps her relax it's a good thing, and since when did Matt the once bad boy of the town dislike loud music?" Viv teased  
  
"Since Kerri taught me loud from loud, how can she bear it?"  
  
The leather pants were tight but still fitted comfortably, teamed with a small red top that read 'Psycho Bitch' showing her midriff … and her scars. Zipping up her New Rocks she smiled, they were a treat to herself, she had bought them 6 months ago after a pen pal from England had mentioned them in an email then sent her a photo and a link to the Spanish website. Spanish leather €180 worth of it, but worth while. Black leather with studs, buckles and metal heels. Killer heels. Applying the last of the eyeliner and a final coat of lip-gloss walked down the stairs to where Luke and Sophia were waiting for her.  
  
"Wow, you look good" commented Luke before receiving a playful punch from Sophia, looking stunning in jeans a black lacy top.   
  
Laughing Sophia hugged her cousin and explained the driving arrangements.  
  
She was going to be there, he could feel her excitement and nervousness through the private link, the hadn't spoken to each other since Wednesday, he didn't know how to, how could go up to the girl he had fallen for an be normal with her after what had happened, that jerk off Tyler had ruined what he'd been trying to establish with Kerri, Kerri was special, maybe he would be able to speak with her tonight. Sherman had told him she had moved in with Viv and Matt, the poor man had looked so sad when he talked about it, he was usually the one laughing at the worst times and being all cheery and jokes, but now he looked older and worn.  
  
Following behind them in a mini-van were Presley, Sean, Sarah, Jamie, Randy and Kris. Pulling into the car park of what looked like nothing more than an abandoned quarry factory they were surprised to hear the low hum of music from inside.   
  
"Jamie meet Kerri, Kerri meet Jamie" Sarah introduced,   
  
"Hi Jamie, Kris hi" walking over she hugged him gently "how are you?"  
  
"Umm I'm okay, you?" concern all over his face  
  
"I'm ... Okay" Kerri laughed nervously, wow this was awkward.   
  
The club had already been open about an hour so the doors were unlocked; pulling open the door Luke held it and waited for everyone to follow through.  
  
"Wow "exclaimed Kerri "this place in just like 'harbour' in San Francisco"  
  
Looking at the puzzled faces around she just shook her head and made her way over to the fairly small mosh pit near the DJ's box, she was more than ready to let her hair down and relax.  
  
Dancing with him was making her blood bubble, she had wanted Kris but right now as she danced, she needed Jamie; her heart was pounding her head spinning, she could feel Kris's stare on her but it didn't seem to matter anymore, Jamie was dancing with her, holding her tight as they swayed to a song she recognised as Evanescence but couldn't name.  
  
She was amazing in his arms, the fire she had, she was every bit of strength in the flesh as she had been in his mind on Wednesday. Without thinking about the stares from Kris, he lowered his head to her neck, bearing his canines before sinking them gently into the soft skin. Feeling her stiffen in surprise before dragging her long nails along his arm in appreciation, then turning around and wrapping her arms around his bare back and marking the skin just above his waistband, marking him in the same way as he had just marked her, giving a joyful howl as she did so. They were each others forever now. 


	14. before bedtime

  
  
(14) Before Bedtime  
  
"Did that really just happen?" asked a very puzzled Luke  
  
"I guess it did" Sophia replied, not as surprised by her cousins actions as Luke  
  
"What now? I mean where does Kris stand, I mean I thought they were 'together'"  
  
"Well they're not now" laughed Sophia  
  
"How can you laugh?"  
  
"Easy Luke, nothing Kerri does can surprise me. I felt the attraction between the two as soon as they met, it was like an electricity jolt, there was nothing like that between her and Kris, Kerri needs electricity, she's impulsive and fiery"  
  
"I seem to know someone very similar" Luke laughed, taking another drink of his soda, he was driving, so hadn't been drinking. But he had noticed neither had Sophia, but she hadn't seemed to need it tonight, she positively glowed and sparkled.  
  
"Fucking bitch, how could she do that to my brother" growled a very pissed off Presley storming over to where Kerri was dancing with Jamie.  
  
"You bitch, you're such a fucking whore, how can you treat people they way you do" she snarled almost ready to change into her silvery pelt  
  
Stepping in front of Kerri to protect her "back off bitch or deal with me" Jamie snarled  
  
"If you want to talk again I'd back down "came a voice from behind Presley, "Kezza is a really bad person to cross"  
  
'Only two people call me Kezza' thought Kerri 'and only one of each sex and that voice as definitely male'  
  
"Spence?" stepping out from behind Jamie, Kerri saw the gangly frame of her best friend in the whole world. With his hand resting on Presley's shoulder  
  
"Yeah babes now do you wanna rip her throat out or is it my turn?" Spence joked  
  
"Bitch" snapped Presley as she stalked off.  
  
"OMG you look amazing darling" giving her a tight hug Spence kissed her on the cheek  
  
"You still haven't filled out "laughed Kerri  
  
"Yeah well that's what I get for being the runt of the litter" he joked, only Kerri knowing the truth behind his words.  
  
As good charlotte's 'the anthem' blared through the speakers Jamie went to get a drink and left Kerri dancing with Spence,  
  
"That wasn't a wise thing to do Jamie" commented Randy as Jamie walked past him  
  
"Well its done now" he snapped back, he still wasn't convinced that the Spence guy wasn't a threat no matter how much Kerri had said other wise  
  
"What possessed you to do that? with Kris watching?"  
  
"She did, she's amazing it was something I had to do, before anyone else had had the chance" Jamie said he wasn't regretting what he had done, but now he thought about it, it probably wasn't the best of timing.  
  
"Yeah well you'd better ride with Kerri, Soph and Luke, 'cos I don't think Kris is gonna want to be in the same car. We're meeting out front in an hour, don't forget"  
  
"Okay Randy" shouted Jamie above the music he swore had been turned up, to give the full effect of rammstein's Sonne  
  
Looking over to the dance floor he saw Kerri dancing with another girl, looking at her he saw this girl had such long blonde curly hair and a petite figure, she looked so much like Selena, it wasn't till she turned around and met her eyes she saw they were as green as Kerri's. He missed his sister; she had been his life line till he lost her to the change.  
  
The pretty blonde smiled at him and turned her attention to Spence, embracing him in the way only a lover can, before turning back to Kerri, smiling a knowing smile to the crowd, and kissed Kerri, sending the surrounding males wild, including Spence jumping up and down and asking to join in, which was greeted by a gentle punch to his upper arm from both of them.  
  
Kerri didn't want to leave, Spence was here and he had met back up with Caitlyn and they were an item, they were staying in Sutherland about 10 minutes north of the club, it being Caitlyn's home pack, Spence's was in Colorado not far from Yellowstone.  
  
"Go Kezza we'll be here next week, we promise" giggled Caitlyn hugging Kerri  
  
"Kerri we have to go or we won't get back before dawn, I seriously need a run before bed, please"  
  
"God okay, Jamie just let me say bye to my friends I haven't seen them in so long"  
  
"See you later sugar" said Spence as he hugged her "email me here" as he slipped a note into her jeans pocket.  
  
Fighting through the crowd Jamie and Kerri made it to the doors to met by glares from Presley and Kris, both of whom were very very drunk,  
  
"Jamie you're with us" called Sophia as she walked over to the car.  
  
Slipping into the back seat Kerri loosened the top button of her leathers to make it easier to slouch before resting her head on the window and starting to doze off.  
  
Waking with a thud as the car lurched to a stop at the out skirts of town  
  
"Why have we stopped" asked Sophia sleepily she had also fallen asleep after she had settled in the front seat.  
  
"thought you might like to see the sunrise from up here, we haven't got time to go into the woods and run before the town wakes up, but it still looks good from here, what do you think Kerri, or should we call you Kezza??" laughed Luke  
  
"it looks great, and no Kezza was my name before every one flipped and left me, I'm Kerri now."  
  
'Selena always loved the sunrise' mused Jamie  
  
'Who's Selena Jamie?' Kerri asked him privately  
  
'I didn't broadcast and we didn't exactly establish a link, so how are you in my head? Why are you in my head?'  
  
'I wasn't prying I promise just it's umm a skill I have, can I explain later. It doesn't matter' opening the car door Kerri stretched and re buttoned her leathers before running down the hill into the town.  
  
'I can't believe I did that, I need my bed, or caffeine, or to raise the town, nar I'll not wake the town just yet,'  
  
"Kerri" Sophia called loud enough for Kerri and any other skinwalker to here but not loud enough to wake the humans, "Kerri wait up "running down the hill after,  
  
Looking out her bedroom window Ruby saw Kerri and Sophia, the towns leading ladies, it was weird to think that they held roles so high up in the pack.  
  
They had obviously been on a night out, and just come in, Ruby missed partying on the hill, but had a new life, John and Shona. But oh to let her hair down and relax.  
  
"You're up early babes" John whispered into her ear as he came up behind her his warm naked body so strong against her back  
  
"And they're up late" she chuckled quietly,  
  
"Are they just getting in?" John asked before craning his neck to see Luke's car come down the hill,  
  
"Looks that way. It's good to see Kerri smiling though" commented Ruby  
  
Walking linked with Sophia Kerri smiled she knew Ruby was watching, turning around to the window where Ruby and John were standing watching them. Kerri waved and blew a kiss, copying Kerri; Sophia did the same before jogging off in the direction of home. Luke following slowly in the car.  
  
"where the hell have you been Randy and the others got back an hour ago, its way past three, you should be setting an example not breaking the rules" screamed Vivian, at least the manor was far enough away from humans not to wake any, but most the pack now knew that they had stayed out late.  
  
"we took it slowly coming home, mom, the car didn't sound to healthy I didn't want to risk anything then we stopped to see the sunrise, and Kerri and Soph wanted to walk home and stretch their legs"  
  
"Next week you will be home on time you understand us?" raged Matt,  
  
"We understand" nodded Kerri and Sophia before kissing Viv and Matt in turn and heading for the stairs to their rooms  
  
sitting in the living room alone with only the fire for comfort and light Sherman read and re-read the prophesy, it could only be about Kerri,  
  
"With hair as black as midnight,  
  
And eyes of emerald green  
  
Our dark and mysterious one,  
  
Shall bring forth new order and new life"  
  
There was no other Kerri in the pack, and tracing the names heritage it meant dark and mysterious one.  
  
He wasn't worried about the new life, but new order? To create a new order within her generation it would mean trouble fighting and dying, the packs numbers were dwindling, and when would this happen. What would set it off? 


	15. a bad day

(15) a bad day  
  
Rolling over she picked up her alarm clock and hurled it across the room, it was 8am and she wasn't getting up, not when she'd only had 4 hours sleep. Snuggling back down against the pillows she closed her eyes only to be confronted by the sound of Luke and Sophia down the hallway, god she hated wolven hearing, sense of smell and urgh her ability to accidentally read minds if she wasn't careful, yuk yuk yuk, that was something she never ever wanted to pick up again. Viv and Matt at it, gross. There was no chance of sleep now, great just what she needed.  
  
Getting out of bed she pulled on an old pair of purple jeans and a red hooded top that had a tribal design on, walking over to her desk Kerri turned on her lap top and CD player, pressing play and turning up the volume till it drowned out most of the sounds coming from the two couples, Bon Jovi's Always blaring out, singing along as she connected to the internet and onto her hotmail.  
  
His head hurt as he sat up, memories of the night before flooding his brain, Kerri had marked another male as his, he had 3 days to contest it, but he wasn't sure if he should, Kerri meant a lot to him but she was stronger than him, so was this Jamie guy, by contesting it he may end up dead, and start his sister on her and as much as he wanted Kerri he didn't want to start battles among the pack, because that's what could happen, unless it was commented at the weekly meeting tomorrow night, there he might stand a chance. He could here her singing in his mind, she was under his skin, in his head humming songs and laughing, what was she singing the track was familiar, 'la la la la la la I knew I loved you before I met I think I dreamed you into life'  
  
'I knew I loved before I met you I have been waiting all my life' Kerri sang along she loved the song her and Caitlyn used to sing it all the time back at Acorn Falls she missed san Francisco, it was a great place to live, the school was on the outskirts of the city, far enough away to be a sanctuary but close enough to the city so that you could escape and mingle with humans, shop, go clubbing. But now she lived in a small town that only had a town hall that doubled as the movies on weekends and a small bowling alley with a small café attached.  
  
Jamie woke up to that damp smell of the cabin, it was somewhere to stay but not the best place, better than uprooted trees in the woods though, Kerri had called him out of the woods, out of his mourning and back to life. She was different, so very different, what had made him claim her after knowing her a few hours?  
  
And this morning she had heard his thoughts, thoughts he had gotten used to hiding and masking so well, had he dropped his defences? No. That wasn't it or one of the others would have picked it up also. He'd have to ask her, he knew she was awake, he wasn't thinking about how he knew that.  
  
Standing up he stretched and yawned, he'd had a good night last night, there would be trouble, but trouble followed him and he was used to it.  
  
Should he go to the manor and tell Viv and Matt and maybe Kerri? But what could he tell? The second half of the prophesy was lost, his sister hadn't written it down anywhere, she had been the one to foresee it and she wasn't here to help him.  
  
The door bursting open and the sound of Kerri's voice floated from the kitchen  
  
"Hey Pops"  
  
"Good morning Kerri" 'why is she here for the first time in years I'm lost. I am out of the loop' shaking his head he looked up to se Kerri raiding the fridge "cheesecake" laughing he walked into the kitchen and gave Kerri a hug  
  
"Yup, there's nothing sweet at all at the manor, except for sugar for hot drinks, which sucks"  
  
"There's a chocolate one in the freezer, you'll need to wait a while till it defrosts though"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"Kerri!" Sherman scolded; he didn't like hearing that kind of language come from her.  
  
"Sorry. Did I leave anything here Pops? I can't find a few tops and a pair of boots oh and my mobile's charger"  
  
"There in a box by the sofa, the clothes were in the dryer, the boots I found in the attic and charger in the hallway, I got sick of kicking it" Sherman laughed.  
  
"Thanks" smiling fluttering her lashes "Pops" Kerri called in a sing song voice  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sherman chuckling  
  
"When the cheesecake is defrosted bring it up the house please" Kerri called as she walked into the living room and picked up the small box.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring it up later; I have to speak with Viv and Matt later anyway"  
  
"Thank you" and she ran over to where he stood kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the house  
  
The main street was fairly busy with humans and skinwalkers alike, going about their business without much interaction between the two. Walking along the street pushing Shona in her buggy, Ruby was greeted with nods of respect from members of the pack and smiles from the occasional female member; suddenly she was pounced on from behind, careful not to reveal her true self in mixed company, Ruby just turned and grabbed her attacker by the wrist, only to realise it was Kerri in fits of giggles.  
  
"Got ya, you didn't know I was there!" Kerri laughed "I have been following you from the other end of the street!" tears were now rolling down her face as she watched Ruby relax  
  
"Funny, I didn't even sense you" shaking her head in disbelief  
  
"The look on your face, it was priceless, so, what you up to?"  
  
"Heading home, we were just getting some fresh air, I wasn't expecting to see you up so early, you didn't get home till 4 this morning"  
  
"yeah but I forgot to turn off my 8am alarm so I woke up, and well , everyone else was umm up and ..." blushing Kerri shook her head "yuk is the only word to describe it" she laughed.  
  
"ah, I understand. Are you going into school tomorrow?" asked Ruby. Sherman had told her about the appearance of Makayla and explained a few things.  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to deal with Makayla, but I'd be so bored at home, I only have four feet and they won't take me far during the day "sighing Kerri started walking towards Ruby's house,  
  
"Sherman told me a few things and I think it would be a good idea to go into school, show her this is your home, your school. Its not as if you're the odd one out anymore, here you have the pack behind you"  
  
"Yeah, I might go in tomorrow, see how things are, Jamie will be there"  
  
"Jamie?" asked a puzzled Ruby  
  
"Yeah umm last night things changed... we umm were dancing at howl and ... I feel bad about it kinda I mean I liked Kris, he was sweet but... Jamie was different and..." trailing off Kerri shrugged her shoulders  
  
"He claimed you as his mate? This Jamie guy? That bites from him not Kris."  
  
"Yeah and I claimed him straight back, it kinda happened"  
  
Coming to a stop outside of Ruby's front door Kerri hugged Shona and Ruby, before turning and heading up the hill towards the manor  
  
"See you later rubes"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
Kerri wasn't here, her scent lingered only just, she hadn't been here for a few hours at least, turning towards the woods his copper pelt glinting in the midday sunshine, he was hit with the smell of chocolate, his stomach grumbled, and he turned back to where the smell was coming from.  
  
An older man with a small box, and ginger kitten following behind, were walking up the path towards the manor. Strange the cat carried Kerri's scent, had her eyes.  
  
He was watching her, he was confused bless him, sitting down and staring at him Kerri licked her small ginger paw, she wanted that cheesecake but the way he looked at her, wow, it was like standing in front of an open fire. She had to do it, she simply had to show him, it would be easier than sitting down and talking. So she stood back onto her four little paws and shook herself, her body quickly understanding and transforming into her cinnamon and honey pelt.  
  
That kitten was Kerri? Kerri was of Pine Creek origin, her pelt told him that. But turning into a cat, how the hell did she do that  
  
'I'm part pride' was the answer that floated gently into his mind  
  
they had no link yet they were communicating, he was confused and maybe a little bit freaked out.  
  
Leaving Kerri outside Sherman pushed open the front door and lay the cheesecake on the bench before calling out for Viv and Matt  
  
"hey Sherman" called Luke from the living room where he and Sophia were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie." Mom and Matt are in the study, there always in there on a weekend"  
  
"I'd knock first though Sherman" laughed Sophia, her face lighting up as she smiled.  
  
'Don't run please stay let me explain' Kerri called to him as he turned away from her  
  
'I don't understand' Jamie shook his furry head  
  
'I know you don't, I can hear your thoughts, I'm not pure. I'm also part witch, part pride. Jamie please don't run from me. Jamie please' Kerri cried as he shook his pelt and ran into the woods.  
  
Storming through the front door still in her pelt, Kerri pounded up the stairs, stepping into her room and slamming the door with her back paws. Curling up on the floor, she whined and let her body revert to its human form. 


	16. beginnings

(16)Beginnings  
  
She was pissed off, mightily so, that bitch had treat her brother like dirt, used him till she found someone else , Kris was devastated, but there was no way out for him, he was a nice guy, too soft to do anything about it, too chicken shit to take on Jamie or Kerri. He was being a wimp, god why hadn't he toughened up yet.  
  
Tomorrow, tomorrow she would settle this. Not with claws, or bitching, but at the meeting, she would suffer there.  
  
It explained why she had been in his head this morning, why she was so different, but she was of Pine Creek breeding, yet here she was in Wolf Lake, accepted by not only the Alpha's of her generation but of the whole pack, she lived with them. He had to speak to her, but face to face, properly not in pelt or mind.  
  
"Kerri still hasn't come out of her room, not even for the cheesecake Sherman left her" Sophia was worried, it was written all over her pretty features.  
  
"Will she not let you in her room" Luke asked,  
  
"No answer when I knock, the doors locked from the inside. I know she's in there, she been in there for hours"  
  
"I'll try sweetheart" soothed Viv, who had been listening from the kitchen  
  
"Kerri. Kerri its Viv, I brought you cheesecake, I know you don't want to come out, but can you let me in please"  
  
The sound of the bolt sliding back was all the welcome she got, opening the door Viv stepped into the room and sat down on the chair in front of the desk..  
  
"Thanks Viv" Kerri replied as she took the plate Viv held out to her.  
  
"You've made the room look you're own, it looks good in here, Soph keeps trying to get Luke to change his but he wont." Laughed Viv nervously, this was a situation she wasn't sure how to handle, Ruby when she had lived here had been a rebel yelling and fighting her all the way, the only way she had dealt with Ruby was to ignore her and leave her to Willard. Sophia was no bother, she never had been, she was quiet and reserved. But Kerri was a whole different story. How could she pull her out of her shell?  
  
"You don't have to pull me out of my shell!" Kerri snapped bowing her head "Sorry Viv, I just want some time to myself"  
  
"You know where we are if you need us" glad to see some fire remained in her, Viv bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her home was the only place she could show affection openly without it being used against her.  
  
Nodding as Viv left, Kerri moved towards her CD player and pressed play on her âªLucky Dipâª album, it was the first album she made herself by taking tracks from other CD's and burning them. Spence had helped her do it when they were at Acorn Falls together. 'Run to you' by Bryan Adams boomed out of the speaker. Picking up the beat Kerri decided to dance to it, she hadn't heard the song in a while but the rhythm soon took over.  
  
Tired but happier Kerri changed the CD to Evanescence's Fallen and swayed to its sultry tones.  
  
She was home, he could see her moving around in her room, and music was coming from her window, which was open a small way.  
  
Her voice floating down as surrounding him as she sang along to Evanescence's 'everybody's fool', it entranced him.  
  
He was standing there just looking up at her window, he looked as if he had been lost but suddenly found. Matt remembered feeling similar after losing Marie; he had lost himself, only Sophia brought him home, home to her.  
  
"Jamie isn't it?" he asked as he came to stand beside him  
  
"Urgh yeah, sorry sir, I should've knocked or something" Jamie muttered, here he was standing outside the Alpha's home, looking into the windows.  
  
"Come in, I'm guessing you want to see Kerri." Matt said as he ushered the boy, man, he wasn't sure which to call Jamie, Kris he would call a boy, same with Randy or Sean, but Jamie seemed older, yet so much younger.  
  
"Urgh yeah please" he mumbled as he stepped into the kitchen, which was almost as big as the cabin he had stayed in the last two nights,  
  
"Luke" Matt shouted through to the living room, "Could you go tell Kerri she has a visitor, Thanks son"  
  
He could see the cheesecake, he could smell it. He was so hungry.  
  
"You want some?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" said Matt as he walked out of the kitchen; he was left with nothing to do, John was running the police station now, Viv still controlled the business side of being Alpha, currently she was at the brewery making sure things were as they should be. Stepping into the private den off the side of the study, Matt sat down with a book and savoured the quiet time alone.  
  
"I asked you a question, do you want some cheesecake?" snapped Kerri  
  
"Please, I'd like a piece Kerri" his mouth was watering and it wasn't just that he wanted cheesecake, he wanted her. Watching her cut the cheesecake he took in what she was wearing, long pinstripe pants that almost completely covered her bare feet and a large baggy tee-shirt, her hair now in lots of braids and her make up non existent. She looked sweet, younger than her 18 years.  
  
Placing the cheesecake in front of him Kerri smiled, it was so hard not to pick up on his thoughts, he thought she was sweet? Sweet, that's something you say about a puppy or kitten of a five year old. Shaking her head Kerri scooped a piece of cheesecake onto her small plate, and started playing with the cream with her fingers.  
  
She liked cheesecake. No skinwalker here liked cheesecake; it was rare for people from Pine Creek to eat cheesecake, yet here she was eating it, okay maybe just playing with it, but he could tell she loved it.  
  
'Cats like their cream' floated into his head, in a sing song voice  
  
"How do you do that? Read my mind so easily? And enter it?"  
  
"its just something I can do, I have less control here than I did at my last school though, it comes from my mother, I am sort of a telepath, plus being part pride I pick up feelings easier, an ability cats have. How much do you want to know about me? If you ask I will tell you." Kerri stated looking directly at him,  
  
"Thank you for being honest, it's not something I'm used to" Jamie said hanging his head  
  
Looking at his plate she started laughing  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have eaten most of the cheesecake already, I'm not used to that, people tend to have a slice to keep me company while I eat the rest, but you've taken my role"  
  
He started laughing too, standing up he walked over to her, taking her hand hinting he wanted her to stand up as well, "do you want to taste more?" he asked before bowing his head and kissing her, gently at first then more insistent, his body heating up against hers, breaking the kiss off when he heard footsteps nearing the kitchen.  
  
Fingering his lips gently Kerri wiped away the traces of cream,  
  
'Thank you for bringing me to life Kerri' brushed against her mind, the first time he had sent her a private message first.  
  
"I'll start dinner soon" stated Matt as he entered the kitchen, "would you like to stay for dinner Jamie"  
  
"That would be nice sir" he replied nodding his head in respect,  
  
"you don't have to call me sir in this house, here you're a ... friend of Kerri, so a friend of the family"  
  
"thanks popsicle" laughed Kerri as she kissed him on the cheek on the way out of the kitchen "come on Jamie this way"  
  
Laughing Matt walked into the living room and sat down on the lazy chair next to the sofa, "what does she mean by Popsicle?"  
  
"I think its Kerri speak for something" laughed Sophia "Kerri has phrases and words only she can comprehend"  
  
"What's for dinner?" asked Luke  
  
"Typical all you think about is food!" cried out Sophia digging him in the arm  
  
"I'm a growing man I need food" he replied tickling her  
  
"I'm going to attempt to make a pork roast with potatoes and vegetables"  
  
"Yeah attempt" Sophia laughed throwing the cushion at her dad  
  
Things were so much better now, her dad had accepted Luke as her mate, and his place as Viv's, Viv wasn't her mom, but ever since being little, Viv had been her 'aunty Viv'. But how would they accept her being pregnant? Luke didn't know yet, she wasn't even sure but it was a niggling feeling. How would Kerri react was another factor to deal with. 


	17. just talking

(17) Just Talking  
  
Stepping into her room, she beckoned for him to come in,  
  
"Wont you're umm... "  
  
"He's my uncle and no he won't mind, Sophia and Luke share a room, so you sitting in mine won't bother him."  
  
The room was a reflection of her, of all her different personalities, posters of Linkin Park and HIM, were next to posters of Winnie the Pooh and Little Miss Naughty. The bed had Chinese throw on but her books were about Wicca and paganism.  
  
Sitting down on the bed and relaxing against the mountains of pillows Jamie started asking questions  
  
"How exactly does this house work, I mean what's the relationship between everyone?"  
  
"My uncle is Alpha his mate now is Viv. Matt is Sophia's dad, Viv, Luke's mom. Luke and Sophia are mates. Matt and Viv got back together after their respective mates died. You keeping up so far?"  
  
"Urgh yeah"  
  
"Sophia mom was my moms sister, Sophia had same mixed heritage as I do just doesn't know how to use her skill, she hasn't been taught"  
  
"'Kay, so what about your dad, you look like Pine Creek not Wolf Lake"  
  
"I am Pine Creek, my mom and dad had a relationship that lasted a total of a summer almost 19 years ago, his family advised him to leave my mom and marry one of his own kind"  
  
"Ah, so where did you grow up?"  
  
"do I get to play 20 questions next" laughed Kerri "San Francisco, at a boarding school for the gifted, I lived there till I started to show signs of flipping about 5 month ago they looked after me till I was close then sent me to Sherman, "  
  
"You only just flipped?"  
  
"yeah a whole week ago, a lot has happened in a week" shaking her head Kerri looked up at Jamie" you taking this all in?"  
  
"Yeah, umm what happened on Wednesday? It was you yelling at some one that brought me out of the woods and into the town. "  
  
"a lot of things, an old enemy resurfaced at school, that's why I haven't been going, I had a kinda fight with Kris and his sister, then I was ... "sighing Kerri started to cry  
  
"Hey, hey I didn't want to upset you"moving closer to her he pulled her into a hug and started stroking her forehead "you don't have to tell me now, I just wanted you to know it was you who brought me out of the woods."  
  
Nodding and sobbing Kerri lay in his embrace and relaxed against him.  
  
"Want me to tell you about me?"  
  
She simply nodded her response; memories of Tyler's snarling face had filled her mind.  
  
"where to start, umm okay, my mom is from Pine Creek, my dad from a rogue pack that travel around mostly in Canada, I lived with my mom in Pine Creek till I was 5 and she met another man, we moved around a bit till we settled near Pine Creek again, her new ... umm... mate was good to us, he was from Sutherland and had loads of family there, we had a good life, my sister Selena was born when I was seven, she was so pretty, loads of blonde curls and wide blue eyes. Everything was good, I flipped at 14 late for some, early for others depends which part of a pack you asked. Just before my 19th birthday Selena started to show signs of flipping..."  
  
"She would have only been twelve at most" Kerri replied in the silence that had followed  
  
"Two days before her 12th birthday, she started ... the change... she never made it"  
  
Turning to look at Jamie she saw his eyes full of grief, her back tingled, her fingernails were lengthening, the cat in her wanted out, wanted to curl itself around him and absorb the grief, sitting up it was her turn to pull him into a hug.  
  
A shout from downstairs told them dinner was ready.  
  
"I'll go and get it, I'll bring it up, just stay here" kissing him gently Kerri climbed off the bed, stretched and allowed a small mew to escape her lips  
  
"It's been quiet up there, you two okay up there?" asked  
  
"Yeah, we're just talking, are you okay you look kinda pale," Kerri asked as concern spread over her face.  
  
"I'm okay a little tired but I'm fine" smiled Sophia  
  
Walking into the kitchen Kerri picked up her small dinner and the one Matt told her was Jamie's,  
  
"We're just going to eat ours upstairs, I'll bring back the plates later"  
  
"Okay hun, give a shout if you want anything, and if Jamie wants he can stay in a guest room, just tell him that okay"  
  
"I will, what time are you expecting Viv back?"  
  
"I don't know, do you want me to give you a shout when she gets in Kerri?"  
  
"No I expect I'll know myself when she gets home" Kerri replied as she turned and walked towards the stairs.  
  
His talk with Matt before hadn't helped much, he had explained what he knew, and Matt had listened, and told pretty much what he already knew, half a prophesy isn't much of a one at all, and without any clues as to when or how, there was nothing he or anyone else could do. Sherman hated felling lost. This was like one of those dumbfounded computer games, telling you that there are moves available but nothing more, as if that helped. Unless Ellen miraculously appeared before and told him what he needed, all he could do was watch Kerri her mate and the pack carefully, and be ready for trouble.  
  
John was late home, Ruby couldn't help but pace, Shona had been in bed over an hour, he should have been home at 6 it was now nearing 8. Talking to him over a well established private link wasn't possible, at work he closed himself off to her, not to be mean or cruel, but to allow his day not to be disturbed, by him wanting to run back home and make love to her again, so not long after he'd taken the job as sheriff, they'd agreed not to contact each other unless it was an emergency, or by phone occasionally.  
  
She'd already called the station. Molly just told her he was out on business and not to worry, he could take care of himself, and that she would ring if anything changed.  
  
The back door swinging open made Ruby jump, which was unusual, twice in one day she had been surprised. Stepping into the dining area Ruby saw John shake his dark black pelt, carrying a small bag in his mouth.  
  
"John, John you're home, I've been worried sick" Ruby cried out as she kneeled down beside him and hugged him close.  
  
Licking her face softly John relaxed against his wife. 'Had trouble by the town borders, took a while to sort out, sorry babes' shaking himself gently John let his pelt melt away. Pulling a pair of jeans from the small bag he had been carrying, John slipped them on and walked into the kitchen  
  
"How was your day sweetheart?"  
  
"Okay I suppose, I went with Shona just for a walk and I got some shopping in. Kerri almost gave me a heart attack; she's pretty good at sneaking up on people"  
  
"You didn't even sense her at all?" asked a surprised John  
  
"No, I didn't sense you coming near the house either," Ruby sighed quietly  
  
"See how tomorrow goes and maybe tomorrow night go see Sherman?"  
  
"Yeah, anyway, dinner will need reheating, I'm going to go draw a bath, see you up there babes"  
  
"Okay be up in 10"  
  
"I'll take your plate downstairs for you" Kerri smiled as she took his plate from him, he ate it so fast, he must have been really hungry  
  
"Thanks, umm should I come down and thank your uncle?"  
  
"No it's alright; I'll pass on your thanks for you"  
  
Smiling as she left the room , Jamie climbed off the bed and started walking around her room, looking at photos and little nick things, his heart almost stopped when he saw a small photo near her laptop, it was her, it could be no one else, but the cuts, bruises, it must have been one hell of a fight.  
  
"It was. I lost a lot in that fight,"  
  
"I'm still not used to you reading my mind so easy," Jamie commented as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, there was small sofa but the bed seemed the better place to sit,  
  
"I'm not used to reading some one so easily, my control is slipping. Do you want to know about the fight?"  
  
"Only if you're willing to tell," Jamie said smiling at her, she looked adorable, sweet, cute but at the same time undeniably hot.  
  
Ignoring his comments Kerri sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"How come when your sister died you left home?" asked Kerri,  
  
"my mom and Craig were devastated and I... dunno, I wasn't exactly welcomed with my pack, I wasn't the same, and my mom was always so angry, angry at me for still being alive, angry at herself for not being able to save her daughter, Craig kinda lost it one day, yelling and screaming at me, telling me I was useless, that I should of found someone to of helped her through. I'd had enough so I left, I wasn't welcome, and needed my own space to grieve. So I have spent the last 6 months travelling, I saw the sea, I never really knew how amazing it was, I expect you know it well, coming from San Francisco"  
  
"I loved the beach, I miss it." sighed Kerri, realising she may never see it again.  
  
"The fight happen 3 years ago, with another member of my pride, she didn't approve of my dating her younger brother, and was furious when I fell pregnant, so ... she challenged me to a battle. I win I keep my child, I lose I am forced into a termination, we fought, I wasn't very skilled though, she clawed at my lower stomach, causing me to lose my child, then she pinned me by my throat, I got mad and swiped at her throat also... she'll never speak again, but she's still alive, and just moved here."  
  
Kissing her gently on the forehead he pulled her closer, gently stroking her shoulder,  
  
"I'm here now, I promise I'll look after you" he whispered , it wasn't long before she fell asleep, snuggling down with her, he pulled a small blanket over them and relaxed against her, it wasn't long before he too fell asleep. 


	18. monday

(18) Monday  
  
He woke to the smell of toast, coffee, crumpets, and the tang of lust, trying to sit up he realised that Kerri lay across him, her head resting on his chest, how the hell I am I gonna move without waking her up? Jamie asked himself.  
  
"I'm already awake; I just don't want to admit to myself that I have to go to school"  
  
"It'll be okay, I'll be with you I promise, there's only a few weeks left of the year"  
  
"Come on then I'll show you where you can shower "  
  
"Thanks" he smiled kissing her gently on the lips  
  
Stepping back into the room Kerri turned on her CD player to drown out the sounds of Viv and Matt, âªHoobastank's reasonâª was the first song to play, searching through her wardrobes to find something to wear, Kerri couldn't help but tune into Jamie's thoughts, it was becoming a habit, picking out black trousers with pink pinstripes and a HIM T-Shirt, Kerri tied her hoodie around her waist and let out the braids from yesterday, shaking waves loose and breaking her link with him.  
  
The house radiated affection, there was no anger or resentment inside these walls, they all cared for each other, and their packs, it was clear. He had heard Matt and it must have been Viv, step into the room last night, wish Kerri sweet dreams, and step back out. Something bothered him though, Kerri hadn't told him everything about what had happened on Wednesday or anything about the guy who fathered her baby, was he still in the picture, who he was, what had happened. Rinsing off the shampoo, Jamie decided it had to be up to Kerri to tell him everything.  
  
She had left her make up off today, today wasn't about false smiles, or hiding behind a mask. Jamie deserved to know everything about her, it was what he had been wondering about in the shower, maybe after school, she'd be able to tell him.  
  
"Hey," Jamie called out as he knocked on the door,  
  
"Come in I'm dressed" replied Kerri opening the bedroom to see him in only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hi" wow he looked hot.  
  
Smiling at her unhidden arousal Jamie stepped into the room,  
  
"Urgh I need some clean clothes umm, would I be able to borrow some from Luke?"  
  
She looked nervous, but pretty, her hair falling in waves around her face and cascading down her back,  
  
"yeah, well I might have something you could wear in here, umm" turning away from his delicious body Kerri knelt in front of her wardrobes and looked in her bottom drawer, it was full of men's clothes mainly because for a long time she'd hidden herself in them, and the fact they were still comfortable.  
  
"Here" she called tossing some boxers a t-shirt and a baggy pair of tracksuit bottoms, "they should fit, I'll let you put those on while I go get some socks from Luke and Sophia's room"  
  
"Thanks" the clothes were hers no doubt about that, they smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, a combination that surround Kerri  
  
Knocking on the heavy door Kerri waited for a reply, not hearing one she knocked again before opening the door slowly,  
  
"Soph, Luke you guys in here? Okay guess not, just gonna grab some socks for Jamie. talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know Kerri, yeah sure Kezza but I'm only speaking to you, so I'm not speaking to me, "  
  
"You know you're crazy right?" came Sophia's voice from the small en suite.  
  
"Yeah, you okay Soph? You didn't answer when I knocked or when I called out"  
  
"Yeah fine, just dropped an earring down the sink" she laughed  
  
"Come on then, let's get some breakfast before the boys eat it all"  
  
Taking Kerri's hand so she couldn't run as they approached they school, Jamie could feel her shaking, maybe taking her to school wasn't a good idea, it was pretty clear she didn't want to go.  
  
'I'll be okay, I just ... it doesn't matter'  
  
"Come on then, we'd better get to class," coaxed Sophia,  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, just need to relax", Kerri sighed leaning against the courtyard wall, the warm sunshine making her want to curl into a ball and sleep  
  
"Want me to stay with you?" asked Jamie steeping in front of her and gently pushing stands of hair away from her face.  
  
"No, its okay, I want to go in on my own."  
  
Smiling Jamie bent down and kissed her gently before turning and jogging to catch up to Luke and Sophia.  
  
Breathe Kerri breathe, stepping away from the wall, Kerri walked slowly towards the doors, the bell had rung 5 minutes ago but she wasn't going to rush, it was only physics after all, who needs to know how the world works, all you need to know is that it does. Electricity, sound waves, light, energy, there are there but it doesn't means you need to know how why and understand.  
  
Stepping up the door Kerri opened it and walked calmly across to her seat, the stares of the class were annoying but Kerri wasn't going to react, sitting down Kerri took out her pencil case and notepad from her Scary Miss Mary bag,  
  
"Nice to see you finally" sneered the teacher  
  
"Yeah you too" bitched Kerri back at her.  
  
"Bitch" came a whisper from the other side of the class  
  
"Freak" came another.  
  
"Oh fuck off and get a life" snarled Kerri; she wasn't in the mood,  
  
"Miss Blackstone! Watch your language in my class or you'll be in detention till the end of the year" snapped Ms Coldwell  
  
"Whatever" sighed Kerri as she stared doodling on her notepad.  
  
The class dragged by, classmates constantly staring and whispering, Makayla hadn't been in the class.  
  
"Nice show you put on there" snarled "Christy  
  
"fuck off bitch, I'm not here to fight every fucking whore who decides there better than me"  
  
"You're such a freak" growled Louise "look at you summer and you're all dressed in black, and black boots, you are a screw up, a total bitch who are you to call us whores? You came to town and decided you liked Kris a few days later you claim the new boy as your mate, hey you even got fucked by Tyler, and you have the nerve to call me a whore"  
  
"Back off girls, Miss Blackstone may I speak with you please" came Ms Coldwell's voice from her classroom.  
  
"We'll deal with you later bitch" snarled Christy  
  
"Go fuck yourselves" shot back Kerri as she stepped back into the classroom  
  
"Kerri"  
  
"What!"  
  
"you cant behave like this, I know school lets out in a few weeks and your grades from Acorn Falls are enough for you to graduate, but its no excuse to be cheeky, tardy and start fights in the hall way"  
  
"I don't have to be here? I don't have to attend to graduate?"  
  
"no your grades from acorn falls are excellent, and your attendance there qualifies you to graduate, however it is in your best interests to stay in school here too, you could perhaps negotiate a timetable that suits you better with the head of year Mrs Catlah."  
  
"Then how come Sophia or Luke have to stay in school?" asked Kerri  
  
"They are the Alpha couple it's expected of them, setting an example, Presley and her girls are hard enough to control without you fighting with them."  
  
"I didn't do anything; I just stood up for myself, why should I take it?"  
  
"You're new here it's a natural way or working out where you're place is in the pack," explained Ms Coldwell "you're next class is beginning, what is it?"  
  
"Maths"  
  
"well off you go to that and try not to get into any more trouble, speak to Mrs Catlah at lunch time and try and work something out okay"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Who's Tyler?" asked a voice as she stepped out of the class  
  
"Jamie I didn't see you there"  
  
"I asked you who Tyler is." Snapped Jamie  
  
"No one Jamie, he's no one" Kerri sighed, walking down the hall to the maths rooms "drop it please"  
  
"That's not the impression I got. Why won't you tell me?" sighed Jamie "Kerri? Kerri" called Jamie as she picked up speed  
  
Turning to face him, Kerri relented and told him.  
  
"He's the man that raped me, Jamie now drop it okay" Kerri screamed her eyes flashing golden and making the hairs on Jamie's neck stand on end.  
  
Rushing over to her, he took her in his arms and hugged her shaking frame tight.  
  
" I am so sorry babes, I shouldn't of pushed"  
  
How stupid could he be, she had asked him to leave it alone and he had needed to know,  
  
'Its not your fault I should of told you last night'  
  
A voice from the doorway disturbed them "do you intend to join the class or stand out there"  
  
"Sorry Mr Hall"  
  
Stepping into the class Kerri froze up; there right in the front row was Makayla. Taking a deep breath Kerri nodded to her before moving over to a seat next to Sophia, Jamie sitting behind her with Luke.  
  
Kerri couldn't help but keep looking over to where Makayla sat, in three years she hadn't changed much, her hair was still a golden brown, long and straight. Her face just as pretty yet dominant as had been at Acorn Falls . Shivering Kerri turned around and smiled at Jamie, she was glad he was here, turning to her doodles in her notebook Kerri zoned out and focused on drawing Eeyore.  
  
"Kerri are you with us?" asked Mr hall  
  
"What... sorry, I wasn't"  
  
"I asked you to come up here and work out this problem on the board"  
  
"Sorry" getting out of her seat Kerri walked over to the board and picked up the pen and quite easily solved the simultaneous equation,  
  
"Thank you Kerri" Mr hall patted her softly on the shoulder as she walked past to return to her seat, and her drawing.  
  
'how'd you do that, you weren't listening when he explained how, yet you just solve it and sit down, it would of taken me ages' laughed Jamie over there private link ' you okay babes? You skip the rest of the day and just head to the woods?'  
  
'Nar I have some people to see and there are only two classes left'  
  
'Okay sweetheart'  
  
She hadn't even noticed him, she wasn't paying attention to anything, she was just drawing in her notebook, everyone had heard her outburst in the hall way, not that it wasn't common knowledge anyway, she had nodded at Makayla though, why? She was an enemy at her old school but she simply nods at her?  
  
If that had been me I would of said something, done something, not just nod,  
  
'That's where you and I are different Kris, she's my superior I can't change that, I have to respect her, I'm sorry I hurt you Kris, it wasn't my intention, I am sorry'  
  
Looking over to where Kerri was sitting, she was looking over to him, nodding at him she turned back to her notebook,  
  
'Kerri  
  
'Uh huh'  
  
'What are you drawing?' lame Kris really lame  
  
'Eeyore, it's not lame, and I think Mr hall wants you'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
The bell for lunch finally rang, filing out of the class Kerri walked over to Kris,  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Kerri, look I gotta get going uh bye"  
  
"Yeah sure" sighing Kerri watched him walk away, she hadn't wanted to hurt him but that's what she had done, and now she had to live with it.  
  
A/N: I know its longer, but I couldn't really find a way to break it up,  
  
I hope you're all liking what I have done so far, please r r. love liljo  
  
PS. To anyone who needs help to clarify, I hope its been clear enough  
  
' blah de blah' = these are thoughts or private conversations  
  
"blah de blah de" = actual speech 


	19. lunchtime

(19) lunch time

Picking up the phone in her small office Ms Coldwell dialled the number for the Alpha's manor, Kerri's behaviour had to be reported it was a school rule and pretty much a pack one,

"Hello Vivian Cates speaking"

"Hello Mrs Cates, this is Ms Coldwell I'm calling from the high school"

"What has Kerri done now" asked Viv sighing and shaking her head,

"I wouldn't normally report behaviour but since its been insisted upon of late, Kerri has been rude, to myself and other class mates, starting verbal fights as well as being over 5minutes late for class, its nothing that cant be sorted within school, but as you requested that I report all of Kerri's misbehavings, I had to ring you." Sighing Ms Coldwell looked at the timetable she had in front of her,

"Yes yes I understand, verbal fights, who with?"

"Ah that would be Louise and Christy, the rudeness was in retaliation to comments from other students. It would be possible, and it has been suggested to Kerri that she speaks with her head of year and negotiates a possible alternative time table"

"I will have words with Kerri when she gets home from school and Christy and Louise at some point tonight, thank you for taking the time to discuss this with me"

"It was no bother Mrs Cates, Kerri appears to be a wonderful girl when you have her on a one to one basis."

"Yes she can be, thank you again" hanging up Viv shook her head, what to do with the girl, 3 hours in school and there's teachers ringing up.

Standing outside the office Kerri was nervous; she wasn't sure how to approach this, taking a deep breath Kerri raised her hand to knock when Mrs Catlah's voice from the office called to her.

"Come in Kerri and take a seat "

Stepping into the office Kerri sat on the small chair in front of the desk.

"Thanks"

"Mrs Coldwell has already spoken with me; she mentioned that you may wish to alter your timetable"

"Uh yeah,"

A shuffling outside the door disturbed her train of thought "excuse me a moment Kerri" walking over to the door and opening it, "ah Jamie, Kerri will be with you soon please go join the rest of your group for lunch, go on now shoo"

"Sorry miss" Jamie mumbled 'see you soon Kerri'

"Now where were we Kerri, ah timetables, lets have a look at your current one, okay , now Kerri are there any changes in particular you would like to change?"

"I'd like to avoid Presley and her gang at all times if that's even possible" Kerri said quietly

"ah causing problems I hear, well lets see your grades as well, you seem to have all required to graduate, so how about you take a look over your time table and choose classes that you would like to take for your own interests perhaps?"

"I can do that? Just pick and choose?" asked Kerri pretty surprised how simple things were being made for her; she was used to days of lessons from 8am till after 5 most days,

"For the sake of 6 weeks, yes we can, however this would not be possible if you were in a lower year or it was earlier in the year you understand" asked Mrs Catlah

"Yeah umm I'd like to umm art, chemistry, algebra. Am I allowed to take so few?"

"only four in total including compulsory pack history, lets see, if you were to take some of the optional ones perhaps, you have to take 6 classes a week, here's a list and times talk it over with perhaps friend or Sophia or , you're staying with Viv and Matt now aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, miss"

"Well talk it over with them, they might prefer you take other classes or ... just talk it over with them okay, and come back and see me tomorrow, now go get your lunch before Jamie comes back to the door"

The canteen was almost silent; the warm sun meant that most people were out in the courtyards. Taking an apple from the stand, Kerri left the canteen and walked out into the main courtyard; humans were everywhere, staring at her, ignoring her, whispering comments.

Small minded humans, oh to be back in the city, where there's so many people that don't give a jack shit who you are.

Seeing Makayla in the crowd to her left Kerri nodded to her, before sensing Christy and Louise behind her, there anger rather clear.

Turning around to face them Kerri smiled at them and almost laughed at the expression on their face

"Well hello girls, what's wrong cat got your tongue?" when would people realise you don't mess with Kerri Blackstone?

Simply walking away from them and sending a mental thank you to Makayla, Kerri shook her long black hair, arched her back and followed her nose to find Jamie.

"Hey babes did you get things sorted out with Mrs Catlah?" Jamie asked as Kerri lay on the grass beside him and started plucking out bits

"Yeah, I gotta talk to Viv and Matt bout some things but yeah think I have"

"Good, who's that girl coming over this way? I have seen her around lately but I don't know her" asked Jamie, Luke and Sophia's thoughts echoed pretty much the same way.

"Some one I know, I'll go over to her" getting up Kerri flicked grass off her pants and walked calmly over to where Makayla stood,

"Makayla"

'Kerri'

"What brings you to Wolf Lake? I don't want trouble." Kerri bowed her head Makayla is still her superior, and its often wise not to anger them.

'Neither do I, our trouble is in the past, and your second identity has taken over I see'

"Yes, I finally managed to become the wolf I was born to be. I asked why you are here" Kerri anger coming to the surface,

'I had troubles and I came here to finish school'

"Why not in a city? In one of the Acorn Falls schools? Any other little hick town"

'I needed to see you also. Have you seen Greg? He has been missing nearly a year, we kept tracking him to San Francisco, to you, but now we have lost his trail, so we came straight to you"

"Not since the day you took him and my unborn child away from me" snapped Kerri, Makayla may of saved her ass back there with Christy and Louise but it didn't mean she had to like her

'Kerri, can't we leave the past where it is? I need to find my brother' Makayla yelled in her head

Wow she yells loud. "he's not here, hasn't been here, I can tolerate you till you finish school, but this is my home now, not yours, its unlikely I will see Greg, he always had more sense than you, don't come into a wolf town little kitty, we might just east you up" Kerri spat before turning away,

'Kerri, I didn't mean to hurt you'

'You took my boyfriend and my child away in one good swing, I can never forgive that, now piss off so I can see my mate'

"Fuck school I'm going home" yelled Kerri when she got back to where Luke Sophia and Jamie sat, picking up her bag and hoodie from the floor, Kerri calmly walked into the woods

"Kerri wait" called Jamie

"Let her go, she'll be okay" Sophia told Jamie putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him,

"She'll call for you if she needs you, just come to class and then back to the manor after school okay"

"Okay, I just want her to know I'm here for her"

The sights and sounds of the woods filled her senses, this was where she belonged, it was her home not Makayla's.

Taking a small path through the trees Kerri listened out for anyone following her.

'Jamie I'm sorry I just left I just need to think I'll see you back at the house'

there was no one following, relaxing Kerri continued walking stopping occasionally to pick some flowers.

Viv was furious, Kerri had decided to just walk out of school after lunch, where the fuck was she, Kerri couldn't just leave school because and go for a walk in the woods, this was an issue that would have to be addressed properly with the girl. It made her and Matt look bad if they couldn't keep a person under their charge in school.

"Viv, calm down please, we'll speak with Kerri when she gets home, right now we have other things to be doing"

"Like what Matt?" snapped Viv

"Doesn't matter, I'll just leave you in here to calm down then while I go for a run." Matt through back

"Matt I'm sorry I don't mean to snap at you, it's just Kerri, if she doesn't calm down she could be in more trouble than she realises, if she cant learn to control her tongue and her temper ... I just don't want to see her get hurt"

"We can talk to her when she gets home right now can we get out of the house though?"

Seeing Shona with John was wonderful, he worked so much, it was good when he could manage to take a day off, still be on call but spend time with her and Shona. The woods were always quiet this time of the day, taking advantage of John's presence Ruby slipped of her jeans and t-shirt and she let herself become the white wolf she was known as.

Seeing his wife become the wolf was still so amazing, she was so beautiful in the afternoon sunshine, how he longed to run with her though, as much as he loved Shona, he missed the freedom of not being a parent, hearing a rustling in the bushes he quickly ran towards where the sound came from.

"Oh hi John, are you having a good day?" Kerri asked not looking up from her sketch pad

"Uh yeah, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah probably but school sucks, I can't be arsed to fight every bitch who thinks she better than I am, so here I am sketching"

"Well there's nothing I can really say to that is there" John laughed

"Nope. So, whatcha up to? "

"Spending my day off with Ruby and Shona"

"Cool, you'd better get back to them then and I'd better finish this sketch before the light changes"

"Uh yeah, bye"

'Who was it John?' Ruby asked

"Kerri"

'Typical, can that girl not just keep out of trouble? The one day we need her to stay out of the way, she's right under our feet'

"Why what's today? How is today any different?" asked John, still not sure about all the traditions of the pack, as much as he tried to learn, it wouldn't stick.

' she chose a mate on Saturday, and as daughter of the Alpha household there's certain customs to go through before its officially announced at tonight's meeting'

"Do other girls go through the same?" he still had no clue

'not quite, its different but Kerri is the daughter of the Alpha household, if you choose your mate while living in the manor with the Alpha's then there's a more special kinda ceremony'

"Ah okay" John nodded as though he understood

Smiling as much as she could in her pelt Ruby rubbed herself against John and licked Shona's face.

**A/N: how do people like this story?**

**Please feed me and review, it helps me know my mistakes and where to take this story, any ideas or hints, or problems you have noticed please review and I will attempt to fix them, thanx liljo**


	20. a mothers meeting

(20) A Mothers Meeting?

Walking around the bedroom Sophia was worried about tonight, Kerri hadn't been in touch all day; Presley hadn't started anything at school either which meant she would probably stir things tonight.

Creeping up on her as much as he could, Luke slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against her shoulder, "stop worrying it won't do you or the baby any good"

"What?" Sophia asked surprised,

"I knew pretty much as soon as you did, your thoughts get so loud in my head sometimes" smiled Luke, kissing her gently behind her ear,

"Are you okay with it? I mean were still young and my dad... your mum... Kerri" trailing off Sophia sighed

"Shush, it'll be okay, I promise"

Kerri woke up to find a very angry Viv standing over her, slightly shaken Kerri rose to her feet picking up her bag and belongings as she moved,

"Follow me; we'll talk as we're walking"

"Yes Viv" Kerri sighed,

"you walk out of school at lunch time, I have had teachers on the phone, Kerri if I were any other woman and you were any other girl I wouldn't care less, but we're not, I am the alpha female, and by staying in my home you have the same expectations bestowed upon you, you may not be my daughter but to the eyes of the pack and neighbouring packs you are, in their eyes you are an Alpha to them. You can't just say 'fuck school'." Sighing Viv looked up and saw the other older women making their way to the meeting house,

Taking in the amount of other women that have joined them and the fact that she hadn't seen this part of the woods yet Kerri shivered and raised her head higher, she wasn't going to let them see any inch of emotion.

"Where are we going?"

"To an old cabin reserved for meetings like this one"

"But I thought the town meeting wasn't until later"

"The town meeting begins at 7:30, this is a different meeting Kerri, a one important to our pack, an old tradition." Replied Viv, wanting to reveal more but not allowed to,

"What aren't you allowed to tell me?" Kerri asked as she bent down to pick some of the wild flowers near her feet,

"It will be explained later Kerri" stated Viv rather coldly

Her grace did not go unnoticed among the gathering women, her legs unfaltering on the uneven paths, her cheek also was noticed, when she could get out of Viv's view she would stare and poke out her tongue at them. But the power that was seen in her eyes was noticed most of all.

"She has such a cold exterior much like Viv's"

"But I have seen her with Sophia and she has warmth also"

"She is loud and angry, no respect for her elders or superiors" commented Louise's mother

"She is unfeeling, cold and heartless" snapped Kris's mom

"What she did was wrong but how many times when we were young did we give in to passion, did we prefer the company of a man who made us feel wild like the wolf we are?" asked Mrs Coldwell

"I umm yes"

"Lets not forget what it is we are here to do"

The cabin was now in sight, it was old but in excellent condition and almost pretty, its location did not exactly add to its appeal though.

Looking around at the different women gathered near the cabin Kerri realised most of them were mothers from within the pack,

"What is this? A mothers meeting" Kerri asked sarcastically

"In a way" came a familiar voice from behind her

"Ruby, hi" turning round she hugged Ruby tightly,

"How is Shona? And John? Did you guys have a good picnic?" asked Kerri excitedly

"They're fine and yeah the picnic was good, it was nice to actually see John, he's always working, and I got to have a bit of a run, did you finish your sketch? John said what you had done looked excellent,"

"If you two are quite finished?" Viv snapped,

"Sorry Viv"

"As daughter of the Alpha household you are special, we will all go into that cabin now and as you quite aptly put it will have 'a mothers meeting', then we will leave and you will stay, Jamie must find you, without help. He must prove he is worthy of you. You are not allowed to contact him now, before you go into the cabin, and you will be unable to contact him once inside, it is charmed."

"Do you understand Kerri?"

"Uh yeah, do I have to be alone though? Where will you all be?"

'I don't want to be alone I can't be alone I wont be alone'

'I'll stay nearby Kerri I promise you'll be okay' was Sophia's reply,

"Sophia will stay in the immediate area, now come inside before the drinks go cold"

Turning to face back down the path Kerri saw Sophia at the rear of the group, smiling gently.

The cabin was warm and musty and Kerri could faintly pick out the scent of a male, a familiar male, but she was unable to say who, she just hoped no one else could smell him.

Sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room Kerri tucked her legs under her and put her bag and sketch pad on the small table.

"Kerri, now the women gathered here will ask you varying things, you must answer truthfully, you are being tested as mush as Jamie.

"Okay, fire away anyone" smiled Kerri, these women were her elders and she felt comfortable in the small cabin, the musky male scent lingered and called to her, undetected as yet by the other women.

"Kerri, what are you going to do when you leave school, I mean job choice is quite limited within the town," asked a dark haired women sitting at the small kitchen table

"I don't know, I'd umm like to work with children but without a college nearby to go to where do I train?"

"The school runs classes in the evenings, and child care is among them, we have a lecturer travel in weekly." offered Mrs Coldwell smiling,

"Pack members are allowed to leave for short amount of times to train at colleges also, like doctors, teachers, police officers; if we never let anyone to leave to train we wouldn't hold much authority in the towns we run." Viv explained

"Where do you stay? I mean living in dorms would be difficult, wouldn't it?" asked Kerri.

"We have a house near most campuses in the country, I don't mean us as in the town, but packs across the country have a network of places to stay, private lands to roam on." Explained a blonde woman, who was sitting opposite Kerri.

"What is it you dislike about school, Kerri? You never seem to stay there long, yet again today you ran out" a small voice with much authority asked,

"Its not for me, until now I was at a boarding school, where I wasn't welcome because of my mixed breeding, and it's the same here, it doesn't matter where I go, I will never fit in, but at least in San Francisco I could leave the campus and go into the city, there I was such a minority I didn't matter, authority takes from me without giving back, so haven't any respect left for it"

The silence was deafening, thoughts of those women gathered around her buzzed through her head, bugging her, questioning her.

"What were you sketching before?" asked Ruby, moving forwards towards the sofa, which was deceptively large holding about 6 women, the whole cabin was more spacious than it seemed, here in this cabin was nearly 30 women.

"I don't know, it was part dream part still life, here have a look, that spot in the woods drew me to it, I started sketching the opening then I started drawing in the figures"

"Oh wow, this is amazing, the trees look alive, but who are these people, you haven't given them faces yet"

"They are like us though, look at the muscle tone in the legs of the woman, the way the male is standing, almost oblivious to his naked form"

The book was passed between the group of women all adding comments and asking further question about her life in the city, her immediate plans for the future and general gossip, before Viv stood up, and addressed them all, saying she would like 15minutes with Kerri before it was time to leave.

Stalling Jamie at the house had been hard work; all Luke's efforts to keep him occupied had only worked for a short time. Jamie only wanted to find Kerri and see if she was okay. Kerri had worked her magic on him too, a few days of knowing her and Jamie was smitten.

Settling down in the undergrowth near the cabin Sophia watched the group of women leave in different routes down the hill side and back into town. Kerri had been fine in the cabin tonight she hadn't snapped or bitched, she had calmly answered any questions, smiling to Ruby as she passed her, Sophia made herself comfortable, not really expecting a long wait though.

"Kerri"

"Viv I know I shouldn't have walked out of school, it was wrong and I'm sorry" Kerri garbled

"I understand why, I had a word with Sophia when she got in from school and she said you'd had a run in with Makayla at lunchtime do you want to tell me what happened?"

"she's looking for Greg, he went missing last year, and she said he always ended up near me, so she decided to come to me first for a change, wait for him to turn up here I suppose, we kinda argued a bit though, look I am sorry I'll stay in school, I'll do what ever you say I promise, I didn't think about how it would make you look, I'm used to my actions not bothering anyone, I need to realise that I have a family here and an image to uphold"

"as long as you can learn from your mistakes you will be fine, now I have to go, but after tonight's meeting if we could discuss what you want to do in the way of classes, okay, now if I take your bag home with me, you just relax, there's a bit of food in the cupboards and plenty things to make hot drinks, it'll be okay, I'll see you soon" standing up and hugging Kerri Viv picked up Kerri's bag and walked out the cabin, shutting the door firmly.


	21. go find

**a/n hi if anyone is reading this story I would really appreciate some reviews, your reviews are what can help me amend errors and give me inspiration as to where to take the story, if you have any plot ideas etc, I would love to here them,**

**So pretty plz review, love liljo from Geordie land UK **

(21) Go Find

Where the hell was she, Luke had finally let him go find her, and there was no sign of her nearby, he had been trying to call to her privately but wherever she was she wasn't listening, walking deeper into the woods Jamie picked up a faint scent, deciding it would be easier to track her in his pelt Jamie took off his jeans and t shirt, laying them on a log nearby before turning into his copper pelt, following the faint scent that lingered on the forest floor

This was getting boring; looking at her wristwatch Kerri noticed it was 6:30, only 10 minutes had passed.

"Fuck" she yelled aloud to the walls encasing her, ranting to herself as she pulled food out of the cupboards, Kerri realised she hadn't eaten since the apple at lunch time,

" I hate being alone, this totally sucks, Jamie better get his gorgeous ass here soon , I'm left with a sketch pad and no pencils, and I'm expected to sit around and do fuck all? This shit stinks. Eww gross, how long, has this been here?"

Kerri screamed in disgust, dropping the jar of mouldy something into the waste paper basket near the counter, moving towards the fridge on the opposite side of the kitchen area, "milk, water, weird looking liquid, I do not wanna know what that was, guess it'll be the milk" slamming the door a little harder than necessary, drinking from the carton, trying to think of a song to hum or sing.

"Show must go on... show must go on... Inside my heart is breaking, my make up may be flaking but my smile still stays on... Umm ah fuck forgot, la la fuck it."

Walking to what had been identified as the bathroom; Kerri looked in the large but broken mirror and laughed at the multiple images of herself. Enjoying the quiet the charms gave her, Kerri realised owning one of them as a necklace could block out some of the town thoughts and dreams from her mind.

He had passed Sophia; she had simply smiled at him, what was going on? Kerri must be near by, why would Sophia be lying down on the grass with out her shadow unless Kerri was nearby, Sophia rarely went anywhere but class without Luke, they were pretty much joined at the hip. Coming up to the cabin he had been staying at recently he recognised the scent of quite a few females, walking into the garden, Jamie stood quietly by the door listening for any signs of someone being in there.

"Whatever happens, I leave it all to chance ... another heartache, another failed romance, on & on does anybody know what we are living for..." her voice floated out to him, filled with emotion. Pushing his wet nose against the window he looked in and focused on Kerri's figure as she walked around the cabin singing, she was truly beautiful, his feelings had grown for her in such a short time, since meeting her on Saturday and giving in to passion he could now see she had a beautiful heart also, moving to the door he nudged it with his nose trying to get it to swing open, pushing his body against the door Jamie tried again to get the door to open, stepping onto his hind legs only Jamie pawed at the door scratching at the wood.

"Finally!" Kerri exclaimed as she ran to the door, yanking it open and grabbing Jamie, pulling his wolven form into a hug,

"I've missed you, I love you. You're amazing, I'm gonna stay in school, I'm gonna look after kids" Kerri rambled

'You what? You love me?' Jamie asked

"I said that out loud, oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump the gun or anything I just wanted you to know," spilled Kerri blushing.

Shaking himself of his pelt, Jamie was left naked kneeling in front of Kerri.

"I didn't expect you to say anything so soon is all, I knew that I loved you as soon as met you, it was an instant burst, you reawakened me, and you gave me a reason to walk in the sun once more. Kerri I love you"

"I was scared to admit it out loud; people I love never stay long in my life, I didn't want to lose you" Kerri mumbled, she couldn't help but admire his toned body, the small scar on his shoulder, the sprinkling of pale brown hair on his chest, kneeling down before him, Kerri kissed him passionately, only slightly aware of his aroused state.

Breaking away, Jamie took a deep breath, "we're going to need to head into town soon, the meeting is at 7:30 and it's already 5 to"

"I know, and you need some clothes" Kerri laughed quietly looking into his hazel eyes

"They're in the bedroom, I'll go get ready now, just give me a minute"

Following the path back into town, Kerri snuggled into Jamie's side, his arm draped around her waist and her arm snug in his jeans back pocket.

"I found you now I'm not letting go" Jamie murmured into her ear.

Smiling Kerri settled against his strong body and pulled him closer.

Kissing her gently on the top of her head, Jamie realised how much he had come to love her in such a short time, how special she truly was.

'Neither am I. You're mine forever' Kerri told him silently.


	22. new beginnings

(22) New Beginnings 

Sitting down beside Sophia and Luke, Kerri smiled and relaxed against Jamie's strong body, not caring that her clothes would get muddy, another expensive present from her dad, found on her bed when she returned home. But at least he knew her tastes, the jeans were black and figure hugging at the waist but flared out nicely after the knees, the silk top was Chinese, red with embroidery, not really clothes you wear to the woods, but ideal for the party that would start soon after the meeting.

Looking around at the group gathered Jamie began to get nervous, pack meetings were rarely held in Pine Creek, and were only called to announce unions, deaths or trouble. Here they were every week, he'd been told.

"Don't worry, I'm right here, besides we just have 30 minutes or so of this then party later by the lake shore"

Nodding gently Jamie kissed her shoulder that her top had just slid off, ignoring the pair of eyes staring at him.

'Do we have to tell everyone tonight? Why not next week?'

'Soph what's wrong with this week? People are going to realise very shortly when you don't drink at the party or run with the pack before dawn'

'Presley is in enough of a mood already tonight, I just don't want to cause more hassle, she's never truly accepted me as your mate and you know it, me carrying your child will not go down well' Sophia reasoned while gently rubbing Luke's arm that was wrapped securely around her.

'We'll at least tell our parents tonight or tomorrow, they have to know Soph'

'Yes we will tell our parent tonight after the party, but not a pack announcement, not tonight'

Seeing Tyler sitting with two of the old guard made Kerri stiffen, then seeing the chains held by his 'guards' Kerri relaxed again. He looked really rough, black and blue with bruises, cut were still bleeding, his arms and torso covered in cuts still pouring with blood, his body so tired it wasn't healing properly, Kerri almost felt sorry for the sorry state he was in, until he met her eyes and they were as cold ever.

Looking across to where she sat between Jamie's legs, Sherman watching her with interest as she watched Tyler held his gaze and refused to look away, showing him her position was one of that above him, and then she stuck her tongue out at him, typical Kerri. She was back in force. Laughing gently he sat down on the log near him and watched the meeting progress, he watched as the pack were informed of Kerri and Jamie's union, expecting trouble he was nicely surprised when even Presley's objections were opposed and overruled. Her face told how much she was shocked that her opinion had just been ignored, her pretty features scrunched up and she looked like she'd eaten a whole lemon.

The pack as a whole approved of their union; it made sense to them, seeing as how they were both from Pine Creek. Jamie was then officially welcomed to the pack as a member, the only person who attempted to object was Tyler, but his objection was cut short by a boot to the face, given to him by a small female, Sherman only barely recognised as a student who left the school last year. Zoë that was it, Zoë Dumont, a non significant member of the pack other than her looks, and the fact that Tyler had also raped her but there was no proof, wolven healing erased it before anyone could see.

Finally it was over, getting up from the floor Kerri dusted off her jeans and ran over to where she could see Sherman leaving,

"Pops!" she called "Pops wait up" catching up with him Kerri flung her arms around his large frame, taking him into a bone crushing hug,

Smiling down at her Sherman kissed his niece on her cheek, "hey Kerri"

"Missed you, what have you been up to? Any gossip, you can tell me?"

"Kerri, you and gossip," Sherman laughed he really did miss having Kerri in the house "no there's nothing to tell, been a quiet few days"

He missed her in the house? She had always thought she'd annoyed him,

"Who was that girl that booted Tyler in the face?"

"That was Zoë Dumont she lives on the outskirts of town, teaches martial arts to the humans I think."

"Okay, umm if you see her you, say thanks for me would you please?"

"I will. Are you going to tonight's party?"

"Yeah, better get going, love you Pops" Kerri said as she hugged him before running off to join up with Jamie, Sophia and Luke.

The music was already blasting when they arrived by the shore, kicking off her boots, Kerri joined the crowd and danced the music, her long black hair swaying with her body.

Sitting down on a log bench Jamie watched as Kerri danced amongst the crowd, her body tempting to the males but non daring to touch, as she was watched by him and Luke.

Running into the lake, Kerri squealed as the water was colder than she had thought it would be, "fuck, oh shit" Kerri laughed watching the funny looks she was getting. Smiling at Jamie, Kerri turned and dove into the cold waters.

"What's she up to?" a puzzled Luke asked Jamie

"How am I supposed to know?" laughed Jamie

Shaking the water from her fur Kerri pranced into the forest, having swum up the lake till she had gotten tired. Looking around Kerri gained her bearings and headed back towards the party.

Sitting by the fire with Jamie, a soaking Kerri and Luke snuggled in close, Sophia realised this was one of the few parties where things hadn't ended in trouble.

Could this be a new start, a new start for Kerri and Jamie, her and Luke and ultimately the pack?

Watching them from a distance Sherman smiled, maybe with this generation they would realise it takes more than two to rule, every generation in their past had had to deal with rivalry, even between close friends, maybe with Kerri and Sophia being related they can realise that fighting each other only causes more pain, loss and destruction to their already small pack. But with this young group at their helm perhaps the future will be different and not have another civil war over who leads them.

**Well there you go folks, another chappie**

**Thank you to my reviewers but I would really appreciate some ideas about my story and possible events, so pretty plz review,**

**love liljo from Geordie land xxxxx**


	23. hi readers

**Hi readers**,

Just a small note to you who are following my story, I have gotten stuck with my plot and would appreciate some ideas, comments, and reviews, anything you are willing to throw at me.

I don't know where to take my story and any advice would be greatly appreciated,

Love hugs and kisses LilJo


	24. Showers

(23) Showers

Sighing Viv waited for the door to slam signalling their arrival home, tonight had been a relatively quiet one, after having a few words with Louise and Christy after the meeting there was nothing that required doing until Kerri got home, picking up a small book that had been shoved down the side of the sofa and placing it on a table in the lounge.

"Were home were going to bed" was the shout from the kitchen, followed by the customary slam of the door

"Where's Kerri?"

"I'm here just grabbing food, I am starving. Can Jamie stay? Good. Okay see ya in the morning"

"Whoa, Kerri I need to speak to you, Jamie go on upstairs please" Viv called as she walked into the large kitchen

"Yeah, whatcha after?" mumbled Kerri in between bites of what looked like cake.

"I thought I'd chat to you quickly about school"

"Do we have to its like 3 in the morning," Kerri moaned fluttering her lashes, using the same technique that had got her out of scrapes in the past

"Yes we do!" snapped Viv,

Damn that didn't work, sighing Kerri sat down at the breakfast bar

"Have you chosen what classes you wanted to take? Did you get a chance to look over the optional classes? I spoke to Mrs Catlah earlier after the meeting"

"Yeah sure gotta take pack history, and I wanna take art, chemistry and algebra, could probably put up with maths and I fancied doing the childcare stuff on a Monday night. There that it?" asked Kerri starting to feel very tired

"Yeah sure, make sure your up in time for class tomorrow morning and I'll speak with Mrs Catlah and see about arranging your timetable"

"Kay, night" Kerri sighed as she climbed the stairs.

Well that went easier than I thought it would thought Viv as she switched off all the lights downstairs and headed for bed herself, to Matt's warm arms.

Walking quietly into the bedroom in case Jamie was asleep already, Kerri sat on the small chair at her desk, unzipped her boots and shed her still damp clothes.

"What did Viv want"" mumbled a sleepy sounding Jamie

"Just to ask about my timetable and what I wanted to change" looking over she found Jamie curled up on the sofa rather than the large double "why aren't you in the bed?"

"Just waiting for you" Jamie mumbled thinking how weird it would be to snuggle in the bed, last night they had fallen asleep accidentally, tonight was different.

'I'll be with you in 2 minutes just gonna take a quick shower to get rid of the smell of the lake… Do you want to join me?'

'Uh umm' then sensing her arousal, 'yes' and a smile lit his features only just visible in the pale light of the crescent moon.

The en-suite for Kerri's room had been cleaned out for her today; she would have to thank her uncle Matt. Turning on the water Kerri undressed Jamie slowly while they waited for the water to heat, item by item Kerri folded and put on the small stool in the corner, paying attention always to Jamie, watching his appreciative glances as he followed her naked form as she moved around the small room collecting various items from drawers around the room.

Stepping into the spray Kerri arched her back as she stretched; stepping up behind her Jamie wrapped his arms around her and kept her close as he turned them in the shower so they were leaning against the solid wall. His fingers inching lower as he braced against the wall, taking all of her weight as his fingers entered her slowly, teasing her gently, being extra careful, not wanting to go too fast for her, having talked to Luke about how scared she had been after Tyler's attack on her.

'Don't think about that' Kerri comforted 'I want you, I want this' she replied slowly rotating her hips against his solid erection as she turned to kiss him deeply

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Jamie said softly in here ear breaking from her kiss biting and slowly and soft as she clawed his back with pleasure and kissing his chest.

'Jamie wait a moment' she quietly whispered into his mind, picking up on his nerves of rushing her.

Stepping out the shower with a smile that Jamie hadn't seen before with a glint in her eye that he thought could only be compared to a star's.

'What are you doing?' Jamie puzzlingly asked with the same kind of smile she gave him, she turned to him with a little bounce that made her breasts jump and that captivated all of Jamie's attention.

"I really want you, I want this to be perfect, I want to remember this night with you sooo….. I want to play this song so when we hear it we can remember this night" as she thought back to the night they met, they way they had danced and connected. Evanescence was playing that night so she turned the CD player on and played Evanescence.

"This song was the one playing when we first met and marked each other" she smiled at him again and noticed he just barely caught what she had been saying as he was still under the spell of her body.

"Yeah I remember" he said smiling blankly at her thighs as she walked up to him from the bedroom with a walk that mesmerised him. Before he could say a word she had him forced against the wall of the shower again, her tongue massaging his and her body pushed hard against him.

Kissing him passionately Kerri's hand roamed his body, truly exploring it for the first time. Lifting her up onto his hips Jamie slowly entered her, feeling her body grip him slowly, stretching and contracting around him before allowing nature to take over and consume them with lust and passion as the shower sprayed over them.

The tang of Kerri and Jamie's love making had filled the house and was drifting out of the open window in Kerri's room, the scent of sex between a couple truly in love was always the strongest, and their first time together could always be picked up on by the strongest of the pack, howling in misery as their scent drifted his way Kris realised he had lost her for good, their scent told him that she loved the newcomer. Joining in the howling coming form the young boy, Greg said his good byes by roaring from deep within his throat, almost scaring the young wolven, before silently creeping away from the trees behind her home in search of his sister.


	25. new timetable old car

**Here you all go a belated crimbo pressie, just a filler really but here it is. Love Geordie girl liljo**

(24) New Timetable Old Car

Waking to the droning of her alarm clock Kerri pulled the quilt of her head and moved closer to Jamie's warm body.

"Come on Kerri" mumbled Jamie not sounding all that enthusiastic himself.

Hitting the snooze button that would give them 15 more minutes Kerri snuggled back in.

"I'm not moving till I have said good morning properly." mumbled Kerri, her voice heavy with sleep and lust, crawling on top of Jamie's broad body, Kerri kissed his neck and throat slowly working her way towards his lips.

"Kerri Jamie get your horny asses out of bed, Luke's nearly finished all the breakfast so get a move on!" came Sophia's voice from the other side of the door.

Laughing gently Kerri rolled off Jamie and out of the bed before throwing Jamie's bag at him from the corner of the room. Turning on the CD player full blast, allowing everyone in the manor to hear Nickleback in all their greatness, Kerri started swaying in time to the beat as she looked in her overflowing wardrobe.

"Do you only have black or red clothes?" joked Jamie

"Yup, pretty much, my car arrives today I totally forgot it would be here today, I asked for it last week and they told me it would probably take a week,"

"What kind of car do you have?"

"a ford Capri, its really old and probably wont last out here, but she's my freedom, I had so much fun in that car, drove it along the beach once, it took me months to repair it," laughed Kerri as she picked out a long black cord skirt and a red vest top that said 'Satans slut' .

The walk to school was quiet, with Luke and Sophia talking privately, leaving Kerri and Jamie in a happy silence, walking hand in hand.

"Oh wow" Luke suddenly spoke up

"Oh my god, my baby" cried Kerri rushing into the schools parking lot, and giving the car a hug, "I've missed you"

"Think she's happy to see it?" asked Sophia sarcastically

"Yup, it's all she's talked about since getting up" laughed Jamie

The car had already attracted a rather large crowd, skinwalkers attracted to the scent of the change that lingered in the air around the car, and young human males. "Cool car, for a Goth" laughed a young human,

"Yeah freak" sneered another.

"Fuck you asshole" snapped Kerri moving forward so she was almost nose to nose with the human boy

Stepping between Kerri and the human, a girl barely 15, "leave it Jack!" she snapped

"Another fucking Goth, you freaks always stick up for each other?" Jack snapped

"Yeah so fuck you" the girl snapped punching him hard with her right hand, knocking him backwards.

"You didn't have to do that" Kerri said taking a step back towards the car,

"Nope but I wanted to, reason enough for me. Wolf!" the girl replied before walking into the school

The second bell rang alerting everyone surrounding the car to the fact that classes were beginning. Running into her algebra class, Kerri quickly found her seat and got her belongings out of her bag.

"Sorry I'm late had to sign for my car" Kerri apologised

"Okay class, let begin" called out Mr Hannigan asking for hush before explaining the plans for lessons.

The morning had passed quite quickly Kerri mused as she sat in the drivers seat of her car, revving the engine. After algebra she had sat in the library for most of second period before coming out to the parking lot and working on tidying out her car.

"Hey" called a skinwalker male walking over to the car. " I like your car" he drawled "but I like you better"

"Sorry, I like men not boys," snapped Kerri,

Walking closer to the car the male stopped suddenly, about a foot away, hit by the scent of the change that lingered around the car. Seeing Luke and Sophia walking towards the car the young male turned and ran back to his friends eating at a table.

"Was he causing you…." Started Luke, before calling out, "Yikes! How many people have gone through the change in your car?"

"Only a few in the car, most I managed to get into woods before completing a flip." Smiling at their puzzled faces Kerri started to explain. "I was the oldest wolven in the school and I managed to get my licence pretty early, a few friends in the city pulled some strings, so when the younger wolven started the change I would drive them as close to home as I could get them, we would leave it as late as we thought it was safe"

"We?" asked Sophia

"Yeah, we?" joined in Jamie who had arrived after Kerri started explaining but had got the idea

"Spence and Caitlyn helped then when Caitlyn flipped at fifteen it was just me and Spence, after Spence flipped at 16, the one going through their first flip usually brought a friend or two, I made it a rule so I was never alone, I always had some one to help. The first few were scary but it became fun, I got to travel across the country, and meet people from so many different packs"

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang loudly, alerting Sophia Luke and Jamie to the fact classes started in a minute and that they had been sat chatting for almost an hour.

"We'd better go" Sophia said quietly getting of the small wall which they had been using as a bench.

"I'll catch up" Jamie called after them, turning to Kerri, "what you going to do between now and art?"

"I need to clean out the glove compartment then I think I'll head up to the library"

"Okay babes, see you in art" Jamie replied quietly, kissing her briefly on the lips before turning into the school.

The rest of the day had passed quickly, art had been a blast, she'd managed to finish the sketch she had started all it needed was painting. Climbing into the drivers seat of her car Kerri started the engine and waiting for Luke, Sophia and Jamie to catch up.

Viv sighed and shook her head as the midnight blue car pulled up, seeing Matt almost instantly arrive beside the car practically drooling, remembering how much he had loved his car, before he managed to crash it into a tree at the clever age of 22. Viv remembered how she had longed to take care of him after that accident, but by then he had proposed to Marie and were planning their wedding, so it was to be Marie's role.

Sitting down quietly at the breakfast bar, Sophia watched Kerri Luke Jamie and her father drool over the car, sighing she picked up her school bag from the floor and made a start on her homework.

It was two in the morning and Sophia simply could not sleep, Luke had been sleeping peacefully since 11. The night had been pretty quiet; Kerri had washed her car with Jamie while Viv and her father had worked in their study, they had all had dinner together then went off to their separate rooms. Picking up a baggy tee shirt and a pair of Luke's boxers, Sophia padded quietly down the stairs into the kitchen, unlocking the back door she slipped out un-noticed into the woods, or so she thought.


	26. taken

(25) taken

Watching Sophia frame slip into the woods Kerri decided it was time to go and talk to her. Pulling on a dressing gown, Kerri followed Sophia into the woods before sensing the other people in the area, looking across to Sophia; Kerri could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Any other time Sophia would have faced these goons without the slightest ounce of worry, now the fear in Sophia's eyes confirmed Kerri's suspicions, Sophia was definitely pregnant, and unable to defend herself.

Watching their prey delightfully, the hunters watched as nervous looks were passed between this pack's leading ladies. In their flesh rather than their pelts, with guns instead of their claws and fangs, they watched with interest as the identified Alpha didn't flip in to the honey coloured pelt she was known for, this only meant one thing, their chosen hostage was with child already and no good to them, but the young woman to her left was.

'You have to get the fuck outa here Soph, run and protect your child, call for Luke get help but don't stay here' begged Kerri across their private line,

'I can't leave you alone, they have guns, no matter how strong a wolf you are, you cant out run a bullet'

'But you can Soph, if you go now! Stop arguing with me and save your child'

Turning and running Sophia ignored the flesh wounds appearing and disappearing almost as quickly as she ran for her home, frantically calling out on public lines begging for some one to help Kerri, not realising that the hunters hadn't started firing. Stopping just before the edge of the trees Sophia realised they weren't out to kill but to capture, and that by being with child she had been no good to them, but a strong healthy female like Kerri was worth more than a pregnant Alpha.

"Shit" cursed Sophia aloud as she ran back to the spot where she had previously stood, finding only Kerri's dressing gown in her place. No scent of blood hung in the air, which meant Kerri hadn't been hurt. Calling out on the private line for Kerri was proving difficult, Sophia could sense her but was unable to contact her.

"She's wearing a necklace made of charms" Jamie calmly stated as he bent down to pick a tired Sophia, "unless she can see you or you can see her, its pointless to contact her, unless she can manage to take it off without them realising we wont be able to contact her." sighed Jamie as he stepped gently over tree roots being as careful as he could be with a weaker Sophia.

Walking quietly alongside her captors Kerri slowly realised why she had not been harmed. She had been taken to be another's mate. Taken to another pack to give them a strong female to mate with and give them strong pups. Discreetly scratching her neck, Kerri loosened the small knot on her necklace scooping it into her hand so it wouldn't fall and make a noise.

"I have to pee" Kerri quietly stated, knowing she wouldn't need to speak loud to be heard.

"So pee!" snapped the youngest of the males.

"You wouldn't want to present me to your Alpha stinking of piss now would you?" sneered Kerri. Trying desperately to get a message through to anyone close enough to get it but failing, they had already passed the towns limits.

"Fine we'll stop but you won't get out of our sights" snapped the older male of the small group, lifting his rifle so she was in its crosshairs.

Crouching down by a tree Kerri gently placed her necklace beside it.

"you finished yet?" asked one of the two females of the group,

"Yeah, just shaking the drips" Kerri drawled sarcastically, which was received by a sharp slap by the other female.

"She's already past our borders Viv, there's nothing we can do except contact each Alpha of each pack and request she be returned" sighed Matt

"She's our girl, we can't give up on her, I want her home by nightfall" yelled Viv before storming upstairs.

"dad just let her rant, Kerri is the closest thing Viv has to a daughter, she's allowed to get upset, Kerri knows most the packs in the area, its unlikely she will be kept for long,"

"I know sweetheart, you need to get some rest, and you have your baby to think about,"

"Okay dad, wake me if you hear anything" Sophia sighed quietly before heading up the stairs,

"You as well Luke, we'll need your strength tomorrow if things come to a head between our pack and the pack that has Kerri, could you look in on Jamie for me? He hasn't left Kerri's room since he brought Sophia back."

"I will, night."

Knocking gently on the door before entering Luke found Jamie packing a bag,

"Where are you heading?"

" up to my home pack, near Pine Creek , I'll start looking up there, the packs up there are significantly smaller than here, so its more likely to be own of them. I'll talk to Kerri's dad also. I've emailed Spence and Caitlyn up in Sutherland, I hope they get it in time, I have to go, I'm taking Kerri's car, it'll be quicker and easier. Look after Soph and I will come back with Kerri or as soon as I know Kerri is safely returned."

Turning and switching off the small light he walked out of the room and out of the house, starting the car and heading out of Wolf Lake and headed home, somewhere he hadn't been in a while.

Arriving at a small house still deep in woodland but used frequently by wolven their scent lingering around the rooms.

"You can shower in here" called one of the women sitting on the small stool in the shower room "the men won't come in while you are showering."

Stepping into the small stall as the door to the shower room was locked by one woman while the other sat on the stool and watched. The younger of the two refusing to watch, stood and faced the door.

"So which pack am I being handed to?" asked Kerri as she washed her hair, having showered communally during her younger years at Acorn Falls the woman watching her didn't bother her.

"Why won't she just shut up Julie?" asked the younger woman

"Cos she's not afraid Lizzie" interrupted a young male from outside the door "give her a towel and bring her out here."

Stepping out of the shower and into the towel, Kerri hoped to be spared the embarrassment of having to stand naked in front of whoever she was being given to.

Stepping into the living area of the house she found it had been lit with candles and music was playing softly in one corner.

"Sit down on the rug please miss" came the voice of oldest male, still pointing his gun at her.

"okay sir and my name is Kerri" Kerri snapped, before being blindfolded Kerri had her towel taken from her.

The door opened after such a long time and much embarrassment and torture, and a young male was pushed through the door, blindfolded and quite surprised.

"Mr Hyde meet you new mate" the oldest male said as he removed the young males blindfold "the bitch you chose did you no justice and would not help you raise strong pups"

"How dare you dad? How dare you, take Caitlyn and in return hand me Kezza, you're even sicker than I thought. Kez are you okay babes?" asked Spence as he sat down beside a shaking Kerri, bruised and naked.

Recognising Spence's scent Kerri relaxed and allowed him to come close and wrap a blanket around her and take off her blindfold. "You're disgusting dad, I want nothing to do with this or you, where the fucks my mate? How long have you had Kerri?" yelled Spence.

"I did this for the good of the pack, you are my only son and you should rule after me, with a mate as weak as you, you wouldn't stand a chance, I had to take her, I had wanted the Alpha but she was already with child. Kerri here has been most obliging for almost a day now."

"Caitlyn is my choice; she's carrying my child how dare you think I would give up my life with her to rule this pack! Now bring her to me, what the fuck have you done to Kezza" Spence raged his body looking bigger than ever before his rage and need to protect his mate and best friend fuelling him with power more than he already possessed

Relenting his father brought Caitlyn from another room of the small house, "you and your bitch are no longer welcome as part of the pack. Take your mate and your friend out of here. Clear the border by 12 noon or I will have you killed."

"Come on Cait hun, I never thought you would sink this low dad, I thought you had honour and pride, obviously not," picking Kerri up as carefully as he could he walked out of the house and into the woods, heading for the main path out of Sutherland.


	27. pine creek

**Hiya readers,**

**Hope people don't get too confused with this chapter**

**This chapter is happening at the same time as 25,**

**Kerri was taken Tuesday night and wasn't released until Wednesday evening; this is what happened to Jamie and Kerri's family during Wednesday.**

**And it was a way to introduce Kerri's dad, Tom.**

**Happy reading.**

**Liljo in Geordie land xxxx **

(26) Pine Creek

The drive up to Pine Creek had taken Jamie longer than he had thought it would. Sighing Jamie parked the car next to the diner in the centre of town, and stepped out of the car. Looking around in the early days light he realised how little the town had changed. The diner looked exactly the same; the main street had the same shops, stepping into the diner that always opened at 6am, Jamie walked over to the counter and immediately recognised the young female skinwalker behind.

"Hiya Emma, could I get a coffee please to go?" Jamie asked quietly

"Jamie" the young girl squealed before jumping over the counter to hug him

"Hey, how's things?" Jamie asked feeling too sleepy to deal with his cousins squealing,

"Your mom misses you, everyone does, I mean you just upped and left,"

"My mom knew I was leaving, can I just get a coffee so I can be on my way please? I really have to get going"

"At least call in on your mom and say hi, yeah?" asked Emma

"I will, just not right now" Jamie replied picking up his coffee and walking out the diner

Waking slowly Sophia looked around the room her eyes locking onto the clock on the wall

"10:30, damn I'm late for school" murmured Sophia rolling over in bed

"You don't have to go in today" Luke replied kissing Sophia softly on her forehead.

"Why not? Why aren't you there?"

"Most of the pack is off today, we've been looking around our territories for any clues as to who took Kerri. And besides you needed your rest today,

"I should be out looking too," Sophia reasoned

"No. You are gonna stay in bed and rest, there's enough people searching the woods and our borders for me to stay here with you and look after you. Jamie has gone up to Pine Creek to talk to some of his family and friends and see if he can find her up there, mums on the phone to most the Alpha's in the area. Everyone is working hard to find her." Luke explained in the hope it would make Sophia stay in bed.

"I'll rest for a few hours more then I'll get up and if I'm needed I will help" Sophia compromised

"Okay, but for now we can stay here and rest"

Recognising the scent that surrounded the blue car, Tom walked closer to it to try and confirm his suspicions, but was surprised to see a young male who had lived on the outskirts of his pack, take keys out of his pocket and disable the alarm for it.

Not recognising the Alpha Jamie called out "can I help you there?"

"Yeah, you can tell me where you got this car,"

"What's it to you?"

'It's my daughters car, I recognise the scent, now tell me where you got it from!'

Looking closer at the older man opposite him Jamie instantly recognised the emerald eyes 'it my girlfriends, I'm using it while I try to find her.'

'Kerri's missing?' Tom asked concern written all over his face

Nodding, Jamie opened the driver side door and put his coffee on the dashboard.

'Some one took her last night while she was walking with her cousin' sighing aloud Jamie realised how weird they must look just standing in silence 'is there somewhere we can talk?' asked Jamie

Stepping into the office Jamie marvelled at its décor and how lavish it was. Matt and Viv's office was comfortable and welcoming, but this was over the top and intimidating, it practically screamed 'I'm rich your not, I'm boss your not'

"Please sit down" Tom offered "would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you I just want to move further north and find Kerri" muttered Jamie

"Do you really think you can find her on your own?" Tom asked looking in disgust at the wild boy his daughter had chosen

" I think its worth a try if I can get close enough to wherever she is I can get a message to her, I love Kerri and I wont stop hunting for her till she's found"

"What if she doesn't want to be found? What if she prefers her life with whichever pack she gets taken to? What will you do then?"

"If staying with another pack is her choice then I would let her stay, but until I know otherwise I will take it that she wants to come home, to her family." Jamie spat. Is this man for real he thought to himself, he's Kerri's father and here he is quizzing me instead of helping me look for her.

Last Alpha in the area, sighed Viv, dialling the number for Tom of Pine Creek, hoping he would at least help in the search, other Alpha's locally hadn't been much help, just saying they'll keep their eyes open.

"Hello Tom?" Viv asked as politely as she could, having never really seen eye to eye with him.

"Yes Vivian," Tom replied "I am already aware of Kerri's disappearance, I have a young male here also looking for her, you aren't doing so well in taking care of your charges now are you Vivian?" sneered Tom

"I thought I could trust my neighbours Tom, we haven't had battles over mates or land in such a long time, all I want is for Kerri home safe, if you see her or have any information please just pass it on" snapped Viv before hanging up.

"Did you have to be so rude? Viv is a nice women and cares a hell of a lot for Kerri, she's been there for her more in the last week and a half than you have in a lifetime" Jamie ranted "I don't need your help, I didn't come here to ask for it, I just thought you should know what had happened. For fucks sake. Wake up and smell the coffee, you have a daughter out there, and you think buying her clothes will make her feel wanted and loved? Grow the hell up and live with your mistakes or accidents, whatever it is you decide to call Kerri"

Slamming the door behind him Jamie breathed deeply as he stalked out of the pretty little courtyard and into the street where Kerri's car sat in the warm sunshine, glistening and attracting attention of males.

"Love the car dude, she's a babe!" called a young male. "Ever consider selling?"

"Not mine to sell!" shouted back Jamie not in the mood for adolescents looking for a car that would help them pick up girls.

Sighing as he tried scrying for Kerri, the witch in her not strong enough for the small crystal to pinpoint an exact place. All he kept getting was a large circle swinging around the Sutherland area, not much help but it would give Jamie a head start. Picking up the phone in the kitchen while he turned on the kettle for a coffee he realised the time, "8:30 already" he mumbled into the phone as Jamie picked up the small cell belonging to Kerri, which he had taken so he was always reachable.

"Yeah I know, I've had to stop for food, my talk with Kerri's dad did me no good just got me into trouble I think. You heard anything yet?"

"I haven't heard from anybody, there were search parties out until 5 they stopped for food and I think they were heading back out straight after. But I have managed to narrow down an area for you to look in, by scrying for her, she's somewhere near Sutherland, I can't be sure where, but I hope that will help." Sherman said calmly before crying down the phone "please find my little girl Jamie, bring her home" and then hanging up.

Sighing Jamie rested his head on the steering wheel, tired and hungry, the few chocolate bar he had bought earlier hadn't filled his stomach.

Starting the engine Jamie carried on his journey, out of Pine Creek and towards Sutherland.


	28. heading home

**Just filler really, this chapter could only work if it was left where it is, hope it works,**

**Keep reading + please keep reviewing, you offer vital help, hints and tips, and if you notice errors or plotholes please don't hesitate to tell me, so I may explain or edit, thank you**

**Liljo in Geordie land **

**Xxxx**

(27) Heading Home

Walking from the cabin across the border was talking longer than it would have at any other time, Kerri had a broken leg which was taking its time to heal and was too weak to try and flip and heal quicker, and with Caitlyn being pregnant she couldn't flip and pick up the pace either.

Staying away from the road side also meant taking a longer route to the borders as three semi-dressed teenagers would attract more attention than any of them could deal with.

'Spence I need to rest, I need to sit down" called Caitlyn,

'We need to pick up speed, we have to clear the border as soon as possible so we can sleep and rest safely'

'Spence we have till noon, please just 5 minutes' begged Caitlyn tired and aching

'Five minutes is all we can afford, we have guard on our tail and its 4 in the morning'

'Thank you. Kerri stop a moment, were taking a break'

'She's not listening, she on auto pilot.' Spence replied as he sat on a small log.

"They've stopped for a rest, the black haired beauty hasn't though, she's just walking on" Spence heard one of the old guard speak into a radio,

'We can't stay long; we have to move on again, the old guard are close'

'I know Spence I heard them too, I think Kerri's lost in herself again. Do you think we'll get her back this time?'

'I don't know Caitlyn I really don't know'

His alarm beeped 5am waking him from his light sleep. Groaning as he climbed nimbly into the front seat and started the engine using his nose to try to catch Kerri's scent as he drove slowly along the tree line.

'She hasn't said a word since we left the cabin' Caitlin said quietly along the private line

'She's strong, she'll be fine," Spence replied watching Kerri limp along the narrow path, 'she mightn't be talking but you can bet she's listening'

Turning towards the road Kerri knew that someone was heading her way, in her car. "Jamie"

"Jamie?" Asked Caitlyn

"In midnight" Kerri replied as she climbed the embankment to the road,

Stopping sharply as he saw Kerri figure appear at the edge of the road in front of him, he had been able to sense her for a while but unable to see her even with wolven eye sight.

Leaving the engine running, Jamie jumped out the car and jogged over to where Kerri stood, "oh Kerri" Jamie sighed as he stood in front of her looking out for Spence and Caitlyn,

"I want to go home" Kerri said so quietly Jamie wasn't sure how she had said it, mentally or vocally, before limping over to the car and sliding into the front passenger seat.

Nodding to Spencer and opening the backdoor for them Jamie sighed again, and mentally thanking Spencer and Caitlyn.

"Home it is then," Jamie spoke quietly before turning the car around and heading for Pine Creek and ultimately Wolf Lake.


	29. almost home

(28) Nearly there

Stopping at 'the diner' in Pine Creek, Jamie opened the doors and helped Kerri into the small building.

"What would you like to eat?" Jamie asked, looking around the main room of the diner noticing only skin walkers,

"Another diner opened at the other end of town, the humans go there, something about the food there being cooked properly, probably because its ran by humans," Emma explained as she came over to the small booth, looking at the group she quickly worked out the black haired girl must be Kerri. "What can I get you to eat?" Emma asked before turning to Kerri "Kerri would you like to come through to the staffroom and get some clothes?"

'Its okay babes, she's my cousin your safe with her, I promise' Jamie comforted

"Thanks"

"Can you cook up some steaks with fries for the four of us, and plenty cheesecake for me and Kerri please?" Jamie asked the young male behind the counter,

"Sure be with you in 5 minutes"

Slipping into the new clean clothes was painful, her ribs and broken leg ached and cut that had partially healed were now open again. Wincing as she put her weight on her broken leg, Kerri grabbed the small counter and took small breaths. "Shit!" Kerri cried out as she tried to step again,

"Want a hand?" asked the young male from the kitchen

"No thanks"

"You sure" he asked again, coming closer, extending his hand to offer support

Snarling Kerri replied "I said no! What part of the word NO do you not understand?"

"Please say sorry to James Kerri, he means you no harm" came a voice from behind her

"Who the fuck are you to tell me who to say sorry to? All you did was supply sperm + money! Get out of my way Tom I want to go home." Kerri snapped

"I am only asking to apologise to James, he does not deserve to be talked to like something you stepped in" replied Tom calmly

"Sir its okay, I should have just left it,"

"You did nothing wrong, it is Kerri at fault,"

"Fuck you asshole! If I don't want help I shouldn't have to accept it, I'm sorry I snapped at you James, but I just wanna go home"

"Your food is at your table, if you can't make it to the table use the crutch over there, Sammy won't mind you borrowing it, will ya Sam?" James offered

"Nar pet you use that and get some meat on them bones" came a gentle voice from the kitchen quickly replaced by an old man with a kind face, "now Tom you didn't let on that this 'ere was wor Ebony's lass! Nice to meet ya pet, i always said your ma was the one for Tom ere" Sammy rambled off, his weird sounding accent making him hard to understand.

"Sammy is from a place in England where they all speak like that," laughed Jamie from the staff door way, "come on Kerri our foods getting cold, and if Sammy and James had their own way you'd be in here talking all day"

Smiling at Jamie Kerri turned and nodded to each of them before leaning on Jamie to help her get back to the booth.

"They're on their way home Viv." Matt smiled as he hung up the phone

"They are?" asked Viv,

"Yeah, that was Spence, Jamie picked them up first thing this morning, and they'll be home as soon as they can."

"That's great, did Spence explain anything?" Viv asked as she sat down on the sofa and sent a public message that Kerri was safe.

"He just said they would explain when they got here" Matt sighed, relaxing on the sofa next to Viv, snuggling into her thigh.

Kerri held on to Jamie's hand in the car even in her sleep she clung to him like a lifeline, Caitlyn snuggled closer to Jamie and the thin blanket that lay across them as Spence drove them to Wolf Lake.

'I love you Spencer Jake Hyde'

'Love you too Caitlyn Victoria Jackman'

Stroking her hair as she slept Jamie was glad to have her back in his arms, allowing her to sleep soundly meant that her body would be able to heal her many injuries, he didn't want to think about how much she had been through, he just hoped the people who took her had received as many injuries as they had given out.

Sitting on the pier that jutted out into the lake, Sophia dangled her toes into the cool waters, missing the ability to run with the rest of the pack in celebration of Kerri returning. Luke had offered to stay with her, but she had seen in his eyes his desire to run and allow his body to relax and be with nature, so she was left sitting on the dock with only Presley and her gang nearby. They were refusing to celebrate Kerri being found so were just hanging about near the lake.

"Look at her, sitting there looking positively miserable, I love it." Sneered Christy

"Yeah you would think she'd be over the moon to be carrying Luke's child," laughed Louise

"Just leave it guys, I mean wouldn't you feel left out if you couldn't run with the pack for the next eight months?" mumbled Presley

"Whoa when did you suddenly start liking her?" asked Lorene

"I didn't but I feel sorry for her, I mean she barely finished high school and she's committed and pregnant, not the life she had mapped out is it"

"No … but hey, you flip, your life gets fucked up. We all dealt with it" snapped Louise, angry at Presley's turnaround

"Yeah I mean what happened to lets hate the zoo bait, the half breed that'll never flip?" asked Christy

"That was five years ago and she did flip and now she's Alpha female! I'm not interested in petty games about who's better than who. We're all stuck here in this town and I'm sick of being seen as the bitch, I want what she has, take a look a good look and see what she has" snapped Presley

"What the fuck?" Lorene asked

"Take a good hard look at what she has, look at how much Luke loves her, at how happy she is with him. Don't you bitches realise it? She has everything, a loving family a child on the way, the admiration of the rest of the pack. All I want is some one to love me the way that he loves her!" Presley admitted, before walking away, unaware of Randy sitting not far away in his shining grey pelt.


	30. home again

**Here you go folks another chapter, would really appreciate some reviews just to let me know what you guys are thinking. And any tips etc or ideas, I'm loving writing this so I hope some one out there is reading.**

**Love ya loads**

**Liljo from Geordie land UK **

xxxx

(29) Home Again

"Did you here all that?" asked Sophia, surprised by Presley's out burst and admission.

"yeah, I think she meant it too" smiled Luke sitting down on the pier behind Sophia so that Sophia was between his legs, "I missed you while I was out running" Luke murmured as he gently kissed Sophia's ear.

"I missed you too, I missed being able to run with you all." Sophia sighed splashing a little with her feet.

"Do you think Kerri's gonna be okay? I mean will she be like after Tyler or worse?"

"I don't know Luke, we'll find out soon enough though, why does something bad have to happen every time things seem to be looking up?"

"I don't know baby, but we'll get through this just like we've gotten through every thing else." Luke comforted

"We have to deal with Tyler a different way Vivian we cannot keep him the way he is" Carl argued

"Must we deal with this tonight? Tyler is the least of my worries tonight"

"Vivian Tyler has broken his chains twice, and attacked several of his guards it is only because of the back up of tranquilizer darts that he has not ended up in the town. We must find a way to deal with him"

"I understand Carl, kill him" Viv stated flatly

"Kill him? He is one of our best fighters should fighting occur..."

"He's most likely to be taking advantage of unguarded females, as you pointed out he is one of our best fighters, therefore he is also one of our worst members of the pack, he is beyond control, and we have proof of rape now, we have only ever had rumours in the past. Kill him, humanely, bullet to the head."

"Yes ma'am"

"No! He doesn't deserve a humane death, castrate him, make him unable to rape women, make him weak" interrupted Kerri before limping over to hug Viv.

Wrapping her arms around Kerri, Kerri nodded to Carl, indicating that she agreed with Kerri proposal.

"Yes ma'am, nice to have you home Miss Blackstone" Carl replied as he let himself out.

"Don't squeeze please" begged Kerri as Viv's grip tightened

"What?"

Lifting her t-shirt to reveal her bruised ribs, Kerri allowed Viv to touch them lightly.

Sitting down in front of the open fire in the living room, Caitlyn and Spence immediately fell asleep. Taking the blanket from the back of the sofa Jamie covered the sleeping couple up before sitting on the sofa himself.

"Where's Luke and Sophia?" asked Kerri

"They're just getting takeout from the diner, so we don't have to cook" replied Sherman from the other side of the room,

"Pops," Kerri called out, as she struggled to make it over to where he stood.

Quickly taking Kerri's arm Jamie helped her to where Sherman sat in an old chair, kissing her gently on her forehead as he helped her to sit on the floor.

The silence was uncomfortable. When Luke and Sophia had arrived, they had swapped hugs then eaten in silence, with only the hum of unspoken thoughts and unasked questions filling the room.

"I'm going to bed," Kerri mumbled before limping into the kitchen.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Jamie, coming up behind her.

Nodding, Kerri poured herself a glass of milk.

Sitting quietly in the shower, Kerri and Jamie held on to each other allowing the water to relax them. Stroking her shoulder as she lay almost in his lap, Jamie tried to control his anger, he wanted to kill the people that had taken her from him, he wanted to hurt them so badly, that they would never forget it.

"I understand baby, but it's not worth it," Kerri soothed, kissing his flat stomach, his chest then his neck, trying to turn his anger to arousal.

"I'm home and I'm okay I promise" Kerri replied quietly while nibbling on his ear.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Sophia quietly "she's hardly said a word since she got here"

"She seems to be in a world of her own" commented Matt

"She's a fighter, she'll pull through. She has to." mumbled Sherman looking into the fire,

"Does it really matter what she has or hasn't said? She's home now that's all that matters." Viv replied "I'm going to go to bed myself, goodnight everyone"

"She'll be fairly quiet for a few days then she'll slip into a routine, only really talking when asked something, carrying on as if everything is okay" came Caitlyn's quiet voice from where she lay in front of the fire.

"She won't bother much with her appearance or food, just working on auto pilot. Or that was at least how she was after Greg, she often goes into herself after something happens" Spence explained

"But this time she has an entire family and Jamie, maybe she'll be fine," Sophia pointed out, the hope evident in her voice

"And maybe she won't, maybe she's acting okay because she has so many people around her?" Luke questioned "what if she's not okay, what happens then?"

"What happens is you all stop questioning how I am and shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep" Kerri interjected from the top of the stairs, before turning around and heading back to her room.

Lying down beside Jamie, Kerri snuggled in closely as she could and kissed Jamie softly, trying not to disturb his sleep. Slipping her walkman from under her pillow, Kerri turned on the CD player and allowed the gentle music to send her to sleep.

"Do you two want to sleep in one of our spare rooms?" Sophia asked Caitlyn and Spence,

"That'd be great thanks," Caitlyn replied, subconsciously rubbing her stomach,

"It's this way," Sophia offered, leading Caitlyn and Spencer up the stairs and passed Kerri's room "so you're pregnant too" Sophia asked discreetly as she opened the door to one of the many guestrooms

Nodding Caitlyn entered the room and gasped at its beauty, a pine double bed with matching wardrobes and drawers, the whole room painted a passionate shade of red; roses adorned the window sills and shelves.

"The en-suite is this door here"

"Are all the rooms this grand?" asked Caitlyn

"Fuck this room's amazing" agreed Spence as he followed Caitlyn into the room

"they're all pretty good; I decorated this one when I moved in here a little over a year ago, Luke decorated his own when he was 14, and Kerri's still need re-decorating" Sophia explained through a long yawn.

"Thanks for this" Caitlyn said as she hugged Sophia,

"Yeah thanks," came Spence's mumbled voice from the bed.

"Sweet dreams guys"


	31. a quiet morning

(30) A Quiet Morning

Kerri's stomach rumbled and she rolled out of bed, completely forgetting about her broken leg,

"SHIT!" Kerri screamed as the pain hit her

"whuh huh I'm awake" Jamie mumbled as he sat up, realising Kerri's obvious pain, he put his arm out to reach across to her but shocked to feel only the warm sheet beside him, opening his eyes he saw Kerri limping slowly towards the bathroom. "Kerri do you want any help?" Jamie called out to her, only to be met with a slow shake of her head.

Kerri's scream of pain had woken the house, Viv had woken and immediately jumped out of her bed, she rushed down the hallway to Kerri's room, knocking lightly on Kerri's door, she waited for an answer.

"Busy go away" came Kerri's call, strangled in pain.

"We're okay Viv" Jamie called.

"'Kay" Viv sighed as she padded down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sitting in the shower, Kerri let the water soothe her pain.

"Kerri" Jamie called from the doorway "let me in"

"It's open Jamie"

Settling down besides her, ignoring the water, Jamie sighed 'I don't know what to do Kerri'

'There's nothing you can do' Kerri mumbled

'I hate seeing you like this' Jamie replied

'Like what?' Kerri snapped

'Withdrawn and in pain' Jamie sighed

'I was taken and tortured. I had to fight off men stronger than me, I had to endure being stabbed and prodded, tied and beaten…' Kerri sobbed

'oh baby I'm sorry, I just … oh I dunno, I feel so guilty, I should have woken up when you got out of bed, I should of tracked you quicker…' Jamie sighed

'It wasn't your fault, but you have to bear with me, It's gonna take a little while to get things back to normal'

'I still feel really guilty'

'I know' Kerri replied as she turned off the hot water and pulled her self into a standing position ' right now you can help me get dressed and help me get some break fast'

Helping her gently into clothes, Jamie couldn't help but get aroused.

Smiling at his obvious arousal Kerri kissed Jamie gently on his nose and laughed. "I love you"

"I love you too, now come on lets get some food" Jamie smiled, as he helped Kerri to her feet.

Viv had to admit, dressed in her own clothes and eating cheesecake with Jamie, Kerri looked every bit her old self. Smiling at Kerri across the table Viv felt very lucky to have a family around her.

Tucking into cheesecake for breakfast with Jamie right beside her, Kerri felt truly at home, she had her family and friends all under one roof. The outfit that Jamie had picked out for her this morning was perhaps a little revealing for the day, but she liked it, the black flowing skirt left enough room for her still sore leg, and the red top was tight enough to give support to her bruised ribs.

With her hair flowing in waves around her face as she laughed with Sophia and Kerri, Spence was filled with pride as he watched her, she was truly the only one for him, she was fair and kind, a pretty face with a heart of gold to match her hair, and now she was carrying his child, he couldn't believe his luck. He had left his pack and his home but he couldn't have felt better.

"Those three girls are going to be a force to be reckoned with" Matt commented as he walked past the open kitchen door towards where Viv sat in the lounge.

"Definitely. If anything happens to them they'll have Luke Jamie and Spencer right behind them, to defend them, or help them."

"It's amazing to think under one roof we have top members of four different packs and no fighting" Matt pointed out

"Yeah I didn't think of it like that" Viv laughed. "Those men definitely love their girls don't they" Viv asked as she pointed to the three males sitting at the other side of the breakfast table, just watching.

"Just as much as I love you" Matt laughed as he sat beside Viv on the sofa facing the kitchen.

Sitting around the table, Kerri laughed as Luke twisted up his face at Sophia as she threatened him with a chocolate coloured suit for the wedding in July.

"You wouldn't dare" Luke joked, giving Sophia a playful punch to her shoulder

"I would, you know I would, its my day and if I want you dressed in an Elvis suit it'll happen, cos you love me, " Sophia laughed as she fluttered her eyes at him

"Is that so?" Luke laughed "if I wanted you to wear an outfit from the 70's would you?"

"Yup" Sophia laughed and nodded

"Then that's settled 70's theme it is!" Luke stated as he stood up to get another coffee

"I'd better dust off my flares then?" asked Matt as he stepped into the kitchen

"I could wear my platforms, and we could show these kids the true 70's" laughed Viv

"That'd be so cool" laughed Kerri "I can rummage around my old things and find my mums outfits, Spence I'm sure you remember the lace dress I wore to the 70's ball and the gypsy top and bell bottoms Caitlyn wore?"

"I remember them yeah," Spence smiled "do you still have the photos?"

"Yeah there in my photo albums, I'll bring them down later"

"There's a get together later at the diner, are you up to coming down Kerri?" asked Matt

"Its kind of a big celebration, we're going to start in the diner and all eat then we all going to the woods as an entire pack," Viv explained "Spence and Caitlyn you're more than welcome"

"What are we celebrating?" Caitlyn asked quietly

"Our engagement, and there's some other couples celebrating their engagement, it happens every year, all the exclusive couples celebrate together as a joint party"

"We all celebrate love and our relationships, kind of like valentines day all over again"

"I understand now" Caitlyn nodded

"We had something similar at Acorn Falls, but we did at the end of term in June," mused Kerri

"It was great we all used to hang at the beach get extremely drunk and swim" laughed Spence

"But it was supposed to be about celebrating the mother god Maya and her daughters, Corinne, the maiden, Alyssa, the rational, and Carissa the beloved." Caitlyn pointed out

"No it was about the drink and the sex" laughed Spence, "only you girls liked to believe it was about the gods and love,"

Distracted by the smell of food cooking outside, Kerri looked out the windows to see Viv and Matt turning burgers on the barbeque. 'Mmm food' Kerri broadcasted

Looking out the windows to where Kerri was looking the group caught the scent of burgers steaks and pork chops.

Helping Kerri off her stool, Jamie held her close as he walked her outside on onto the benches of the patio. The back garden was superb, with a patio with lots of benches, a high wall painted in white, plants dotted around the garden in sculpted pots, the sound of water running invading his mind.

Sitting on a bench made of logs Caitlyn also marvelled at the garden, its small herb garden, water features every where and wind chimes in many of the small trees. If only she could stay here.

'You can, you, Spence and the baby, you're all welcome' Viv reassured her.

Blushing Caitlyn smiled her thank you.

Getting up from where she had been sitting Kerri hobbled over to where Viv stood and hugged her warmly "thank you so much"

"It's no problem I like the house full, now come on everyone get some food"

sitting down with her food Kerri felt her body starting to heal, it was uncomfortable but not painful, shifting slightly to lean against Jamie's strong body Kerri ate quietly and let her body do its work, while listening to the quiet voices of her family and friends around her, feeling totally safe and relaxed.


	32. getting ready

(31) Getting Ready

Wrapped in a luxury towel Caitlyn wondered what to wear to this party tonight; she had no clothes of her own, so was looking through Kerri's wardrobe. Most of Kerri's clothes would fit, though not all, Kerri's bust was considerably larger which meant most of the tops looked pitiful against Caitlyn thin frame, deciding on a pale blue vest top and some jeans, Caitlyn slowly dressed, thinking about nothing in particular just not seeing a need to hurry. Luke and Sophia were watching some old videos of Kerri's from Acorn Falls while Kerri and Jamie were taking a bath, Spence was still in the shower. Sighing Caitlyn sat at Kerri's dressing table and tried to do something with her hair, eventually deciding on putting it up with some tendrils around her face, and only a small amount of make up, mascara and a clear gloss.

Laughing at the crazy dancing displayed by Spencer in the video, Sophia realised that a school dedicated to the 'gifted' had given them the freedom to be themselves, as crazy wild or horny as they needed to be, as open displays of sex had appeared often in the videos.

"Hi" Caitlyn mumbled still really shy

"hey, looks like you guys had fun at Acorn Falls " laughed Luke as Caitlyn and Kerri appeared on screen looking only about 14 and kissing madly to whoops of delight from the surrounding crowd.

Blushing Caitlyn just nodded, "can I borrow some shoes Sophia?"

"Of course, come on lets go look for some, I should be getting ready soon anyway."

Stepping out of the bath Kerri was relieved to feel no pain, smiling she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom, turning on the CD player Kerri looked at herself in the mirror, glad to see no bruises or cuts remained on her face or neck. Her leg had healed fully now and her ribs were only a little tender, thankful, Kerri turned up the music full blast and moved towards her wardrobe, throwing clothes onto her bed to choose from.

"Now that the world isn't ending its love that I'm sending to you, it isn't the love of a hero and that's why I fear it won't do..." Kerri sang aloud, unaware of Jamie standing in the doorway of the en-suite until the scent of his arousal drifted her way.

Standing naked in front of her wardrobe as she sang her couldn't of loved her more, she was amazing. Her body curvaceous and strong, her muscles barely visible but he knew they were there, firm and strong. Her long Raven black hair cascading down her back still wet. Stepping behind her and kissing her shoulder, Jamie closed his eyes and felt her arms wrap around him as she turned on the spot to face him.

Kissing him gently on the lips Kerri turned back around to face the wardrobe 'we have to be there in half an hour sweet heart' Kerri murmured

'No we don't, we could be late' Jamie suggested,

Smiling as she grabbed a pre prepared outfit Kerri turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips before kissing his neck at the point of his pulse, her hands quickly loosening the towel from his waist, letting the outfit drop to the floor.

Knocking politely on the door, aware of their arousal, Viv called to them both "are you two almost ready, I hate to disturb you but the car will be here in 10 minutes" cringing as she heard murmured curses

"We'll be ready Viv" Jamie called out, hoarsely, glad that Viv didn't have X ray vision so as to see why Kerri couldn't reply.

Thankful of her already prepared wardrobe, Kerri picked out a second outfit suitable for tonight's events, another Chinese print top this one a deep blue with cream embroidery and an elegantly sculpted skirt in black cord.

Smiling his approval of her outfit Jamie dressed in smart black jeans and a white long sleeved top, laughed when she teamed an elegant outfit with chunky knee high boots and pink hair attachments, her eyeliner heavy, making her green eyes intimidating.

Laughing at Kerri's outfit Caitlyn relaxed knowing that if Kerri was going to be at this party that it would be laugh. Having changed again into one of Sophia's outfits Caitlyn felt more comfortable, Sophia's build being closer to her own.

Sophia looked amazing; she had chosen a silk gown also Chinese in design, and paired it with black satin shoes white silver embroidery to match the dress, standing next to Kerri it was easy to see they were related, the similarities and differences easily highlighted in their clothes and style. While Sophia's make up and hair was subtle and very feminine, Kerri's was flamboyant and very punk. But they both wore Chinese outfits that were fitted without showing very much flesh.

While Caitlyn had been watching Kerri and Sophia come down the stairs together he had been admiring her choice of out fit, a pale pink ballet top and slightly flared black trousers suited her nature perfectly, subtle and girly, with small pink ballet pumps to finish the look, her hair swept up into a bun with no strands left down.

Settling into the car Viv and Matt smiled at the girls, all very different in their styles but each very clearly with the ability to lead, should they choose to. Their men, strong and well dressed in black jeans and smart shirts or tops, even Spencer looked just as strong as Luke or Jamie, the need to protect his wife and child making his body blossom as it should have done two years before hand.

The diner was already busy with music and wine flowing when he arrived, quickly looking around the room Kerri realised that only a fraction of the pack were assembled, looking across to where Viv was chatting with Ms Coldwell Viv asked her privately.

'we don't all gather here or we wouldn't all fit only couples celebrating engagements and the close family with a few friends, the rest of the pack is setting up by the lake shore, we'll be heading there later' Viv explained before turning back to Ms Coldwell

She was drinking wine and laughing with Sophia and a girl he didn't recognise, and looked amazing, her face lit up by her laughter. Watching Jamie walk over to her and kiss her shoulder was agonizing; the way she turned to him and radiated love was like a knife to his gut. Gulping back the champagne given to him by his mom Kris turned and went to walk out only to be stopped by a young male standing by the door looking as terrible as he felt.

Opening the door Kris politely stated "this is a private party, can I help you?"

Shaking his head Greg walked away, missing his old life so much. Kerri had moved on but still felt the same. He longed to touch Kerri, to speak to her, to love her.

Turning towards the door Kerri saw Greg walking away, with Makayla waiting for him at the end of the street. Handing her glass to Caitlyn, Kerri made her way towards the door.

'Not tonight Kerri dear, you can talk with him tomorrow perhaps, its time for us to eat and toast the couples,' Matt soothed seeing her guilty look.

'Okay' Kerri nodded

'6 official engagements this year' Viv explained to Caitlyn while she ate ' there's plenty couples that are exclusive but you have to be in your final year of school to announce your plans to marry'

'I see, making it look almost normal to the humans, and giving time for planning I presume'

'Something like that,' Viv agreed, six was more than there had been in the last 4 years, but all six had been together for a while now, five of them over a year including Sophia and Luke, the only couple expecting, but her pregnancy had been well accepted, it hadn't been announced in the normal ceremonial way but Kerri's capture had meant that it had become common knowledge and no ceremony had taken place.

Watching from a tree as the party drifted into the woodlands Greg sighed, even as his sister reminded him they had to be going home soon,

'Greg, its no good pining for her, she was never one of us, and now she never will be, her fathers heritage has changed her, she has a life here, just let her live it,'

"No!" Greg growled "I won't accept it; she was mine till you took her from me. I have to at least talk to her" Greg argued as he jumped from the tree and followed the party into the woods.

'Greg it's not safe to follow them and interfere please leave it and come home'

Walking slowly from the diner into the woods Kris nodded to the young male trying to follow them without coming to close,

"I know who you are Greg, it's safer if you leave things tonight, talk to her tomorrow, another day but tonight the whole pack will be there, she'll be with the Alpha's don't risk it," Kris reasoned but Greg only shook his head "your choice mate"


	33. pack party

**A/N I thought it best to warn readers that this is an adult chapter, please skip if you think you may be offended by description of sexual acts. The most adult part is separated by asterisks so you can choose just to skip this section,**

**My love, hugs and kisses to you all **

**Liljo in Geordie land xxx **

(32) Pack Party

The party by the lake was in full swing by the time they got there with small fires burning, not needed but wanted and provided a primal feel to the affair with rabbits and a few deer cooking slowly on a spit on one of the larger fires. Music was playing loudly and many people had kicked off shoes in favour of dancing barefoot, the lake busy with some of the younger pack swimming in it.

The music might of been loud but every track Kerri had heard so far was about love, some slow and some faster with a rocky edge, with couples dancing to each track, not caring about what it was that was playing only caring about the person opposite them, even Presley seemed occupied with dancing with Randy.

Slowly dancing together to _Lonestar's Amazed_ Kerri let her head rest on Jamie's shoulder and ignored the world and let it slip away. She had been aware of Kris and Greg watching from a distance but tonight was hers, hers and Jamie's.

Ruby and John danced slowly together loving the chance to spend quality time together as a couple, Shona was with a human baby sitter and with all the pack gathered in one spot the humans could cope without a sheriff for the night, not that they knew that of course. Snuggling in close to John's body, Ruby let the music wash over her not really playing attention to the fact that the song had changed form _Aerosmith's don't wanna miss a thing_ to _Donna Summer's hot stuff _and that all the women had gathered around the largest of the fires and were being rather crazy.

Joining in with the antic's Kerri and Caitlyn joined the line of women doing a conga like dance. Loving the reaction on Spence and Jamie's face's as they danced with the other women, the alcohol and group feeling of arousal flowing in their veins.

Watching on bemused as almost all the women of the pack were dancing together many in states of undress, and clearly aroused, Greg shook his head as he recognised Kerri and Caitlyn leave the group, only to pair up and dance together. They were clearly putting on a show for their very aroused mates and the gathered males. Even males as young as twelve and thirteen had left the water to watch them, he remembered these shows uncomfortably, putting Caitlyn and Kerri was always a dangerous mix for males. Kerri's dark looks and Caitlyn's fair looks together created an ideal image for any male, human, pride or wolven, guaranteed to arouse males whether already taken or not, but combined with almost every females sexual arousal it was dizzying.

Collapsing together in a heap at Jamie and Spencer's feet Caitlyn and Kerri burst out laughing at their look of almost agony. They were clearly extremely aroused almost to the point of pain.

"Aww bless" Caitlyn joked as she caught her breath, giving him puppy eyes "is that for me?"

Only able to nod his reply Spence tried to compose himself, proving difficult as all around were so many couples having sex, not a sight he wasn't familiar with but one he couldn't cope with at the moment,

"come on, relax, I could help you right now, all you gotta do is say you want me to" Caitlyn offered feeling reassured that no one here was going to care if she went down on him, since so many couples were already engaged in sexual acts, some in the open some had moved towards the trees some to the lake, even Kerri and Jamie had disappeared into the tree line.

Shaking his head Spence felt conflicted, all he wanted was her lush moth to relieve some of his pressure but knowing Greg was lurking made him uncomfortable.

'Greg left a little while ago, after Kerri went off with Jamie' Caitlyn silently told him, 'there's no one watching, no one to care'

'Then yes, oh yes sweetheart' Spence sighed, feeling drunk with need.

Feeling her sweet mouth around him, Spence sighed as her mouth and tongue soothed him then built up the pressure, again and again she did this torturing him gently keeping his orgasm just beyond reach.

'Why do you torture me Caitlyn?' Spence asked slowly and silently

'Because you love it' Caitlyn teased as she finally allowed him to come, his seed slipping gently down the back of her throat.

'Thank you' Spence sighed as he lay his head back on the grass hill behind him, only now taking in what lay around him.

People lay sprawled out some still engaging in sex but most just lying together in couples drinking from bottles and talking to other couples mentally, the hum of this barely audible and no conversation louder than any other.

'Is this crazy or what?' asked Caitlyn 'there's no rank system being enforced tonight everyone is just either male or female and out for a good time,'

'It's brilliant, there's no pressure, just fun drink and sex' Spence agreed

Sitting down beside Caitlyn and Spence, Sophia sighed 'it's like this for us all the time, every Monday the younger part of the pack gathers here for much of the same' snuggling in to Luke's side Sophia closed her eyes and focused on Luke's steady heartbeat, slowly but surely sending her into a comfortable sleep.

Kris lay sated and blank, thankful to woman at his side; she had given him two hours of heaven and only now did she sleep peacefully beside him. Not wanting to move fearful to disturb her, Kris closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him.

Lying by the water with waves barely lapping at her toes, Kerri longed for the beach, Jamie lay to her left snoring gently, letting her mind drift Kerri tried to pick up on who was still awake, only to be disappointed when she found only Shona and her frustrated babysitter. Laughing quietly Kerri shook Jamie not wanting to leave him asleep alone.

'Jamie, Jamie wake up' Kerri silently pleaded

'What? What is it?' asked Jamie instantly totally awake and scanning the area.

'I need you to come with me please'

"Why what's wrong" Jamie asked out loud

'Please, nothings wrong, there's just something I need you to help me with' Kerri begged, 'come with me please'

'Okay Kerri' Jamie sighed 'okay'

Flashing him a warm smile, Kerri hugged him as he stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

'But first we need clothes' Jamie laughed as he gathered up their scattered clothes 'where are we going at almost three in the morning'

"Babysitting!"

**there you go, hope you liked**

**xxx liljo xxx **


	34. natasha

(33) Natasha

Natasha paced the floor, Shona balanced on her hip. All her efforts hadn't succeeded in getting Shona off to sleep, she still babbled and wanted to play, while all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed at home and sleep.

Baby sitting, Kerri wanted him to go babysitting with her? Who the hell would be up at this hour?

'Shona' Kerri told him silently while dragging him down the empty main road.

'You gotta be kidding me, Shona who?' asked Jamie still half asleep.

'Ruby's daughter, come on wake up we're almost there' Kerri replied as she ran up to the door and knocked gently.

"Who the fuck?" Natasha cursed, putting Shona on the sofa she walked over to the door and opened it "what?" she asked quietly but annoyed, what the hell did 'hill kids' want with her, she recognised the girl from school, she was the one with the Capri.

"We came to look after Shona, Ruby and John are tied up with something and sent us" Kerri explained hoping Jamie would play along

"Yeah sure whatever, come in, she's on the sofa and won't sleep." Natasha mumbled as she went into the kitchen and picked up her coat and bag. Walking back through to the living room, she watched enviously as Kerri picked up Shona lifted her on to her hip and she instantly settled.

"There are still some snacks in the kitchen Ruby and John left plenty, see ya around wolf" Natasha called to Kerri as she walked out of the house.

Catching up to Natasha was easily done even though she had left 10 minutes earlier.

"Natasha, it is Natasha isn't it?" Kerri called out quietly not wanting to wake the street up.

Turning to see Kerri jogging up to her Natasha frowned, was it wrong of her to let on how much she knew?

"Yeah, what?" Natasha asked defensively,

"I just thought I'd pay you, I can get the money back later, how much did Ruby say?" Kerri asked,

"Umm she didn't, she said she pay tomorrow… well today, cos she didn't know how long she'd be gone"

"Oh okay, careful on your way home okay"

"What do you care? You're one of them."

"Just look after yourself, magic isn't enough, it never will be" Kerri explained before turning back towards Ruby's.

"What would you know about magic? It's looked after me till now"

"Magic is never enough. it wasn't for me it won't be for you, you can only hold off your change for so long, you can't keep the wolf in you chained forever, she will escape one day" Kerri replied before blowing a kiss and going back to Ruby's

"Well fuck you" Natasha snapped

Sighing as she shut the door behind her, Kerri laughed quietly when she saw Jamie and Shona sitting quietly watching cartoons on a video, it wasn't till she walked closer that she realised that both were asleep. Picking up Shona carefully trying not to wake her, she carried her up to her room and put her in her crib.

Creeping back down the stairs, Kerri covered Jamie with a thin blanket and kissed him softly, before setting up the DVD player with 'black hawk down' and snuggling down next to Jamie to watch it.

'Hey babes,' Jamie spoke silently as he shifted his body to allow Kerri to put her head in his lap, tucking the blanket around both of them.

'Love you' Kerri mumbled as she watched the action unfold on screen, it was one of her favourite movies.

'Love you too' Jamie replied kissing her shoulder before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Natasha couldn't sleep, Kerri had been right, she couldn't always control the wolf inside her, twice she had delayed the change. She had forced it back, tied it back with more chains, denied her heritage, but it was getting harder.

Her father thought she was normal, a little weird but nothing more than a phase, only her mother had known her true heritage, but when her affair with one of 'them' had been discovered she had mysteriously 'ran off'.

This time it would take more than a few spells and will power to hold back the wolf, Natasha simply didn't want to die, she was a half breed so unlikely to make it, and if she did she'd be one of them, one of those that had chased her mother away. Brushing away tears Natasha prepared for a rough night.

Creeping through the door trying not to wake Natasha, Ruby was surprised to see Jamie sprawled out on the couch asleep and Kerri sitting bolt upright in a chair staring into space.

"Kerri" Ruby said as quietly as she could

"Yup" replied Kerri with a shake of her head

"Are you okay?" asked John concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't sleep much so decided to meditate. Don't worry, I'm good." Kerri lied convincingly.

"Okay, do you want breakfast?" Ruby asked

"Please," Kerri replied, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, following Ruby and John.

"Where's Natasha?" John asked

"I sent her home about three, I was awake and the only other person I could sense awake was Shona so I figured that Natasha must be awake too."

"Did she get home okay?"

"Yeah I watched her home. I offered to pay her last night but she said she'd sort it with you later today"

"Yeah I'll see her later and pay her; did Shona settle for you okay?"

"Went straight to sleep, no hassle" Jamie murmured from the couch,

"They went to sleep together, watching cartoons" laughed Kerri as she poured milk into the coffee's she'd been making for them all.

Creeping up behind Kerri and wrapping her in his arms, Jamie felt her relax against him, her whole body, sagging against him, using him for support

'Kerri, what's wrong?' Jamie asked silently not wanting to alarm Ruby or John.

'I'll tell you at home, I promise' Kerri replied.

Picking up the coffee Kerri had just made Ruby watched Jamie's face cloud over with concern then relax a little as he kissed her tenderly on the shoulder, His arms rubbing up and down her arms, as if trying to coax warmth into them.

Pushing away the pain, Kerri concentrated on eating the steak, mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon, eggs and fried bread, Ruby and John had cooked for them.

"Thanks" she mumbled from behind her fourth cup of coffee.

"We'd better get going" Jamie added, rising to hug Ruby,

"Right on cue" laughed John as Shona's wailing penetrated verbally and mentally.

Walking down the road towards home Kerri gave up on holding back the pain, quickly saying sorry privately before clutching Jamie's hand and sharing some of it, only to find it wasn't helping as much as it should.

Crawling into the woods Kerri tried to flip, getting frustrated as she found herself unable to do it. Panicking Kerri started clawing at the ground, her mind swarming with images and memories that weren't hers.


	35. linked

**This is a direct follow on from 33, hope you all enjoy this short chapter,**

**Love liljo from Geordie land xxxx **

(34) Linked

Not knowing what to do Jamie tried to pick Kerri up and take her home.

'No no, oh shit this hurts, Jamie I feel like I'm flipping again, I don't understand, it hurts make it stop please' Kerri begged

'How? Kerri how?' Jamie sobbed, scared at the sight, Kerri was frantically clawing at the ground, trying to flip but getting stuck every time, wearing herself out, 'who do I get, I don't know what to do'

"Jamie she's tied with some one, you need to find out who, ask her now before she cant talk" Caitlyn rambled while trying to hold Kerri's arms

"I don't understand"

"You don't have to damn it, just ask her who she's with" Spencer yelled, panic in his voice

'Kerri, who are you with? Kerri babes, talk to me' Jamie sobbed

"Tasha" Kerri screamed thrashing against Caitlyn hold.

"Spence I need you to hold her I can't. Jamie who is Tasha? You need to find her and bring here, we've got Kerri don't worry."

"Trust us Jamie, we'll protect her but you have to find this Tasha, you have to hurry"

She knew she wasn't alone, she could feel someone else going through the pain with her. Clawing at the bed Tasha begged for this not to happen, but this time it wasn't her choice. Images of a beach flashed before her eyes, calming her a little, before another wave of pain. Focusing on the image of the beach in front of her Tasha tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working, with the images of the beach came more of people, cars and a city, glimpses of smiles, lulling her away from the pain for a short time.

Banging frantically on the door, Jamie prayed Ruby would be able to help. Opening the unlocked door, Jamie was confronted with Ruby crying, trying to control a frantic Shona.

"Ruby, I need your help," Jamie rambled "where does Natasha live? I have to find her"

"Third Street" Ruby sobbed "number 7, what's happening Jamie?"

"I don't know I umm, get Sherman, head up to the manor with him, take Shona, find Kerri… "Jamie spurted out, before running out the door and towards Third Street 'where the fuck is Third Street?'

'Behind the bakers' Ruby replied

'Thanks'

Spence was struggling to hold Kerri, she'd gotten a lot stronger since the last time they'd done this, even then it had been her choice, and four years ago.

"Jamie needs to hurry, we're running out of time" Caitlyn sobbed

"It hurts make it stop, make it stop" Kerri cried out, her back arching off the grassy floor

"We're trying babes, we're trying" Spence soothed, hoping some one would come this way.

Struggling to hold Shona, Ruby ran towards the manor. Seeing Kerri lying on the ground, alternating between wails of pain and whimpers of exhaustion Ruby realised that Shona's cries were in time with Kerri's.

Panting as he climbed the hill behind Ruby, Sherman realised the urgency.

"Who linked her with someone? And with who?" Sherman panted.

"We don't know, we've only done it twice before, and that was years ago, and we knew who and we had back up but now it just happened, last time we could hold her, but she's stronger than us now." Caitlyn sobbed the words coming out fast,

"Shona's tied up in this some how, Sherman, I can't get her to settle," Ruby cried never one to panic but this was her baby girl.

"Ruby get hold of Kerri, Caitlyn you take Shona, sit close to Kerri, not close enough to get hurt though."

"Jamie's gone to get Tasha, she's the one Kerri's linked to." Spence explained as he sat back to take a deep breath of air. Kerri's blows having all been aimed at him.

"Tasha? She's human" Ruby replied shocked

Shaking his head, Sherman sighed.

"She's a talented witch to pull off preventing the flip till now and mask her scent," Caitlyn sighed

"What would you know of preventing flips through witch craft" Sherman asked.

"Why do you think Kerri didn't flip at a young age? She should of, she put it off as long as she could, she didn't want to leave the city, her life" Caitlyn explained

"None of us did," Spence agreed "I put it off twice"

"Twice here, Kerri four times"

"Jamie! Jamie" Kerri cried out another wave hitting her hard.

The banging was getting louder, but she couldn't move, she could see the woods, Ruby and Sherman, and a young couple. Shouting out, Tasha thrashed against her own restraints "Jamie! Jamie"

Breaking the door down, he ran upstairs and saw Natasha tied to her bed fighting the flip every step of the way, sighing he undid the restraints and picked up Tasha's small frame, soaked with sweat. Thankful of the early hour, Jamie ran as fast as he could through town and up the road towards the manor.

"Finally, lay her here beside Kerri, undress Kerri, I'll do Tasha then join their hands" Spence explained to Jamie.

Working quickly on Kerri's jeans and top Jamie felt uneasy about undressing her completely.

"If you don't the underwear will hurt her and hinder her" Ruby explained clutching Shona tightly.

Sitting back, Sherman felt out of place. This young couple knew exactly what to do, they were practised at this. From the sounds of things so was his great niece.

Sherman watched as Kerri's hand clutched Tasha's hand, before her body changed quickly into that of a wolf, and then Tasha's followed suit a little more slowly, before both reverted to flesh, and fell into a deep sleep.

Ruby had watched amazed as Kerri had brought Tasha through her first flip, and was relieved when Shona's cries turned into whimpers then very soon afterwards snores.


	36. arguments

(35) Arguments

Kerri was the first to wake, stiff and sore. Looking around she saw she was in her own bed, and Jamie was sat at the bottom of it watching her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"You have some explaining to do young girl" Sherman interjected

"Pops" Kerri sighed

"Don't Pops me, I'm annoyed. You held off the flip four times with witch craft, you helped your friends prevent their flips. You risked your life and theirs. And you willingly linked with others to help them through the flip? What I want to know is how did you hold your own flip at bay while guiding them through?"

"I just did, I don't know how I didn't flip, I just didn't want to so I didn't. How's Tasha? I didn't willingly link, honest, I don't know how it happened, I knew she'd been holding back her flip, but... if I had planned it I would have been more prepared… it wasn't my choice honest" Kerri mumbled

"It's okay Kerri" Jamie soothed seeing how upset Kerri was becoming

"No it not Jamie, don't tell her that it is" Sherman scolded

"Sherman, I don't think this is the time or place, let Kerri rest for now, it doesn't matter how she did it but she helped a young girl through the flip, and I'm sure Kerri would like something to eat" Viv commented

Nodding her head Kerri reached for the nightie she always kept hanging on her bedpost and slipped it over her head.

Stepping into the kitchen Kerri, looked around and saw that Matt Luke and Sophia were sitting at the table, talking about her.

"Hi" Kerri mumbled

"There's a cheesecake if you want some" Viv offered

Smiling Kerri walked over to where Viv had pointed to and picked up the small tray, dipping her finger in the cream.

"How are you feeling Kerri?" Matt asked quietly, he hadn't a clue as to what had happened all hew knew was Kerri was different.

"I'm okay now, a bit sore but I can run it off" Kerri mumble through forkfuls of cheesecake. Her smile only visible in her eyes, as she shovelled forkful after forkful into her mouth, savouring the toffee sauce, the whipped cream and the crunchy biscuit base, her tongue licking her lips softly after each forkful.

"Kerri I need to know how you guided people through their first flip without flipping yourself" Sherman interrupted, he was glad Kerri was okay but he needed an explanation.

"It was hard but I'd just think of my mum and the beach. I don't know how, but I didn't flip, it hurt like hell every time, but sometimes it was the only way."

"How can putting yourself through the agony of the flip with out the release of the change be the only way?" Luke asked

"She saved my sister" Spence explained,

"And my cousin, and she helped other even without linking with them" Caitlyn added, twisting her blonde hair around her fingers.

"I did it to help people, sometimes I wouldn't link up with them fully, just enough to calm them when the pain got too bad. It was different with Tasha though, I wasn't expecting it, so I wasn't prepared." Kerri replied, only crumbs left of the cheesecake. "The relief of helping someone pull through was enough for me"

"You were always compensated though Kezza" Spence laughed

"Yeah kinda, free passes for the trams were always handy; the free cheesecake for a year was the best though." Laughed Kerri, remembering how she went to the small café on campus every day for a slice of cheesecake and a glass of milk.

When Tasha awoke she was glad she wasn't alone, Ruby sat on a small seat near the single bed, sitting up she groaned at the pain.

"It'll ease as soon as you eat something" Ruby said still not looking at Tasha "why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends, we talked about everything else, I knew about how much you knew; I kept you safe, why couldn't you trust me?"

"I didn't know who to trust, it was you people who sent my mom away, you ruined our lives."

"Your one of us now, you can trust us,"

I know the way things work, my dad is gonna be scared of me, I won't have any friends left at school, I can't date who I choose." Tasha cried "and you're telling me to trust you"

"It's not so bad Tasha honest" Sophia offered "there are advantages; you'll be protected for the rest of your life. You have inherited a huge family, your strength and senses are better now."

"My dad now knows for certain I was never his daughter, everything is messed up, I had plans I was going to go to college. I was going to travel; I wanted to see the world. To see the beach for real and swim in it"

"You still can, I'll call my friends in San Francisco" Kerri offered

Ruby looked up at Kerri in horror she was going to help Tasha leave?

"Yes Ruby, I am, Tasha, I have friends in San Francisco you could go to college their and then you'll be near the beach, and I have friends dotted around the country and some abroad, I'll call in a few favours for you"

"You can't do that Kerri" Ruby pointed out

"I can and I will," Kerri yelled

"We have rules we must follow Kerri. You can't just send a pack member off on a jolly holiday" Sophia replied, almost yelling herself

"Why should she have to stay? She isn't needed here, we have no immediate threats, there's no reason why she must stay!"

"Hello I'm still here" Tasha yelled

"Kerri, Sophia, lets take this downstairs and talk with Viv" Ruby suggested

Storming into the office Viv slammed the door; she was very very pissed off.

"Kerri, who do you think you are?" Viv yelled "I heard you arguing with Ruby, you can't start arguing with pack members just because you think you're right, Ruby holds a high position in this pack and rowing with her is not tolerated. Do you understand?"

"I understand but..."

"No buts Kerri, this matter is not up for discussion, Tasha is a pack member and will stay in Wolf Lake till she finishes school, then and only then will decisions be made about her future career plans. She is only 15, she will stay here in Wolf Lake and attend high school until she graduates is that clear!"

"Yes Viv." Kerri mumbled

"If at 18 Tasha decides to become a teacher, a doctor, or similar, then she will be able to go to college where it is best for her to train, that is an option given to any member of the pack upon their graduation. She will be able to travel a little during her holidays at a college of her choice."

"What about abroad though? Why can't pack member go abroad?"

"We have no safe houses abroad,"

"There is, I know of two in England two in France and one in Italy, there's four in Australia and 3 in New Zealand." Kerri pointed out. "They're part of the Acorn Falls system but they'd put up travellers, they have land to roam on, and you pay them as you would a hotel. Travelling needn't be impossible, all you have to do is make arrangements with the acorns fall school in the place you want to go"

"I will look into it Kerri, but you're still in trouble for arguing with Ruby, I will think of a suitable punishment for you and tell you tonight at dinner, is this understood?"

"Yes Viv,"

"Now go to Ruby and apologise then go to your room"

Nodding quietly Kerri let herself out of the office.

**a/n I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far.**

**THANK YOU**

**Reviews are always appreciated even if they are to tell me you don't like where I am taking the story.**

**And plots ideas you have or events you would like to see happen just let me know by clicking that little button. **

**Go on you know how, **

**Love liljo from Geordie land **

**Xxxx **


	37. punishments and shopping

(36) Punishments and shopping.

"I hate telling her off, she appears strong, but every time I tell her off she looks weak and scared"

"We're the Alpha's, she should be scared of you and me" Matt reasoned

"I don't want us to rule with fear," Viv sighed

"But when people do something wrong they have to be punished. It's the way life is," Matt pointed out

"What should we do with Kerri? I know she needs to be punished for arguing with Ruby but what with?"

"Take her internet access away and make her do dishes by hand for a week," Matt suggested

"Okay, will that seem unfair though, to the rest of the pack I mean?" Viv asked, curling up on the small sofa in her and Matt's private den.

"Who else needs to know Ruby and Kerri argued?" Matt pointed out as he sat beside Viv and turned on their small television.

"Ruby I'm sorry" Kerri said quietly as she walked into the living room and giving Ruby a hug.

"its okay, I rebelled at the unfairness of it as well, Viv and I always used to clash heads, only difference was my dad was here and he was the one who told me off" Ruby sighed "you're braver than I am to clash heads with Viv, but don't tell anyone I said that okay"

"Okay, what was your dad like? Luke talks about him sometimes in his sleep, I don't mean to hear it but …."

"Its okay, my dad was a good man, I miss him loads. He loved this pack, and always tried his best to be fair." Ruby sighed, hugging the cushion close looking younger than her 25 years. "Any way I'd better get going, John needs to get to the station and at the moment he's got Shona"

Standing up Kerri gave Ruby another hug before going up to her bedroom.

Smiling as Kerri walked into the bedroom; Jamie paused the game on her laptop and wrapped his arms around her.

"You scared me today" Jamie murmured through kisses

"I was scared too" Kerri replied between kisses.

Running her fingers through his long hair, Kerri sighed as she heard a knock at the door 'I swear they do that on purpose'

"Kerri, can we come in please?" asked Matt. Knocking once more

"Yeah sure whatever" Kerri sighed, flopping back onto her bed

"Jamie could you leave us to talk please?" Viv asked quietly

"Why?" Kerri snapped

"Because I have asked him to" Viv said calmly sitting on the small chair at Kerri's desk

Silently Jamie walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Viv and I have decided your punishment Kerri" Matt said calmly, as he leant his body against the door frame of the en-suite.

"You are not allowed your internet access for this week and you will do the evening dishes after each meal for a week,"

"And that doesn't mean using the dish washer" Matt pointed out,

"Okay whatever"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Matt

"That means, yeah, sure, fine, I'll do it, whatever, I don't give a damn. I shouldn't have yelled I get punished for it, that's the way the cookie crumbles" Kerri rambled, not really interested.

'Kerri' warned Viv mentally annoyed with her attitude

"I'll do my punishment till you see fit to end it, I'll go to school. I'll behave." Kerri promised

"Could you walk Tasha home for me please? And perhaps if you take Caitlyn you could both get outfits for the school formal and maybe some more clothing for Caitlyn. I'm sure Caitlyn will like that." Viv suggested

Digging out his wallet from his back pocket, Matt handed Kerri 400.

"Will that cover it all?"

"Keep it, I'll use my own card thanks" Kerri offered, stepping past Viv to reach into her top drawer and pull out her purse. "And its no problem walking Tasha home, has she got new clothes?"

"Yeah, she's wearing some of Ruby's old jeans and a baggy tee-shirt of Luke's, how come you have enough money to buy two formal dresses and clothes for Spencer." Viv asked

"my dad used to pay tuition costs at Acorn Falls, but I was a free student so the money would get transferred into my account and over the years he bought me things I didn't want, like new cars and furniture so I'd sell them, and he's always paid me an allowance on top of that."

"So you just saved all the money instead of spending it"

"Pretty much I'd spend the allowance but leave the rest, I didn't need it, but down the line I know I will. Can I get dressed yet?" Kerri asked motioning to the short nightie she was still wearing.

As Tasha closed the door, Kerri and Caitlyn relaxed again and headed for the few shops that sold clothes in town.

"We could always order something from the net,"

"We could if we knew when the formal is, and I still had my internet access" laughed Kerri

"Okay so manual shopping, I haven't done it in ages," Caitlyn laughed, "ooh we could try on everything and annoy the staff, leave things in the changing rooms and generally bug people"

"Oh wow and deliberately not put things on the hangars properly. Then we could go to the diner for something to eat and show Sophia what we got." Laughed Kerri as the entered a small shop.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked the male attendant

"No thank you "giggled Kerri, enjoying his thoughts

"You're doing in again aren't you?" Caitlyn accused in a sing song voice

"Doing what?" Kerri giggled, fluttering her heavy eye lashes

"Ooh you are!" Caitlyn giggled tickling Kerri at her neck "share! Go on share"

"Nope I'm not gonna share, come on lets get some clothes for Spencer and Jamie first. Since this seems to be a mans store"

Winking at the attendant as they left, Caitlyn and Kerri burst out laughing as soon as they got outside and into the street.

"OMG are you serious? …. Kerri were you serious …. Is that what he was thinking" Caitlyn managed to get out in-between fits of laughter.

"Yup, he was thinking about buying that glittery thong to surprise his boyfriend. That why I had to buy it too," laughed Kerri twirling the thong around on her fingers.

Collapsing to her knees Caitlyn hugged her side. "This hurts! Help me stop laughing; I've got a stitch, oww!" Caitlyn giggled, tears in her eyes.

"Here" Kerri strangled out while projecting an image into Caitlyn's mind of the poor male attendant in the thong.

"Oooh you're an evil witch you are," Caitlyn sighed trying to gain control of her laughing, "but one I've missed, we'd better get some things for ourselves before the shops shut"

"Okay but don't you dare try paying Caitlyn, this is my treat." Kerri warned wagging her finger at Caitlyn,

"Yes boss" saluted Caitlyn, starting to laugh again.

The diner was quiet today most people getting food to take out for picnics, taking advantage of the warm May weather, smiling across to where Luke was playing pool with Sean. Sophia smiled and shook her head at Presley and Randy glaring at each other from opposite sides of the booth.

Everyone in the diner knew what was up with them, but they also knew to stay well clear, it was something they did. Randy would get pissed at Presley for pretending to fawn over Luke, but Presley only did it because Randy showed her no affection in public.

Turning to serve the customer to her left Sophia caught sight of Kerri and Caitlyn in the street with their shopping, heading into the only shop in town that sold formal dresses.

"Soph, you with us today?" asked Kitt serving the customer for her,

"Huh what, sorry Kitt"

"Its okay, head off early if you want. Its quiet enough today" Kitt offered

"Are you sure Kitt?"

"Yeah go on. Take that hunk of yours and go do something fun, I don't know why you even keep this job, its not like you need the money is it Hun,"

"I like to work usually but I can see Kerri and Caitlyn shopping…"

"And it looks like more fun than cleaning tables" laughed Kitt

"Something like that"

"Then go!"

"Thanks" Sophia replied hugging Kitt,

"See you at howl" Kitt smiled. Before giving Sophia a playful kick up the arse.

"If you girls are looking for dresses for the formal, there's not many left, most girls bought them a while ago to have them fitted."

"When is the formal?"

"Friday. Did you not know?" asked the shocked girl behind the till

"We're kinda new" Caitlyn mumbled

"Don't worry about getting them fitted, I'll alter them at home Caitlyn. Do the guys have to wear a tux?"

"No just a suit, or shirt and trousers, it's not fair but that's the way it is," Sophia explained as she walked into the shop,

"Well we got those covered, we need dresses for the formal then some clothes for Caitlyn and if I see something I like I'll get it" Kerri said, excitedly heading to the rack of dresses in a deep blue.

"Oh wow Kerri, its beautiful" Caitlyn purred as Kerri held a deep blue dress against her.

"Its gorgeous" Sophia agreed, "try it on"

Stepping out of the dressing room and looking into the full length mirror Caitlyn was amazed, the fine boned corset built into her dress enhanced her breast and flattered her waist and hips. And the long flowing skirt just skimmed the floor making her look taller than she already was.

"It's amazing but have you seen the price," Sophia warned showing her the 250 price tag.

"Fuck the price it looks amazing on you Caitlyn, so I'm getting it for you!" Kerri squealed

"Your turn Kerri, have you picked one yet?" Sophia asked

"Yup," Kerri laughed showing them the 3 dresses she had picked out, "I can't decide so I might get all three,"

"Chinese, all three, might have guessed" laughed Caitlyn "go try them on, but knowing you they'll all look amazing"

After trying on each of the three dresses Kerri had decided she liked the black with red embroidery best, the red with white came a close second and the white with pale blue pattern was beautiful but a difficult shade to keep clean.

"What kind of dress have you got Soph?" Kerri asked as she walked up to the counter.

"It's a dusky pink one like Caitlyn's with a small train"

"You'll have to show us when we get in. are we going up to howl tonight?" Kerri asked while she paid the 1000 bill using her card without caring.

"Yeah so we'd better get a move on." Replied Sophia fairly shocked at Kerri's lack of response at the bill.

"You'll get used to Kerri's way with money after a while, she doesn't waste it though Sophia, 100 dollars a month go to various charities across the world and she regularly used to do random charity work like work in hostels, her mom taught her to respect money and to value it, and to use it for good. She only occasionally has blow outs like this"

Collapsing on the couch Kerri was exhausted, she had spent nearly 3000 in a short space of time, but she would spend another 1500 before the weekend was over by giving it to charity, her way of validating blowing as much money was to give half of it again to a needy cause.

"Had a good day?" Viv asked sitting on the small chair near the fire place.

"Yeah, I got quite a few things for me and Caitlyn and some other bits and pieces, I got some things for Sophia and Luke as well as new clothes for Jamie and Spencer, and I got you these for putting up with me," sighed Kerri reaching into her messenger bag to retrieve a small box,

"Kerri you shouldn't of" sighed Viv as she opened the box and saw a small delicate ring of white gold with white and rose gold laced through it and small diamonds.

"These are for matt" Kerri said quietly putting a larger box on the coffee table, he's not to open it till I've gone to howl. I'd better go get ready"

Sneaking a peek into the box Viv gasped when she saw the two keys and a Polaroid of a restored ford mustang. Shaking her head Viv sighed as she closed the box and placed it back onto the coffee table.


	38. Love Me Trust Me

(37) Love me. Trust me.

Jamie couldn't believe how much Kerri had spent out shopping while he had spent the day fixing Kerri's wardrobe.

"There's no room left for more clothes Kerri" sighed Jamie when he saw Kerri walk in with more than twenty shopping bags,

"These are for you! They can't stay in their bags"

"What?"

"I said most of this is for you! Only a few dresses and two outfits are mine, and Viv said I can re-decorate so I'll organise my shit next week" Kerri explained "now come here and show me how much you've missed me"

"You are one extraordinary girl and I love you so much." Jamie replied standing up from where he had been kneeling, and kissing Kerri passionately.

Arranging her new clothes in her wardrobe Caitlyn couldn't help but smile, her best friend was truly an angel, making sure they had somewhere to stay, getting them both new clothes, she would find a way to replay her kindness and Viv and Matt's.

Helping Kerri dress after they had made love on their bed and in the shower made Jamie horny again, he couldn't help but plant kisses across her back as he laced up the boned corset she had chosen to wear.

Moaning as he teased her stomach and belly button with his tongue while fastening the zip on her black cords. Kerri sighed and wrapped her fingers in his long hair looking into his hazel eyes as they once again flashed Amber, his naked body tense with hunger and need. Shaking her head, Kerri kissed him gently on the forehead before untangling herself from his arms and walking towards the discarded bags near her desk.

Picking out black jeans and a navy blue tee-shirt that said F_ing Relax _Kerri carried them over to the bed along with new underwear for Jamie and laid them on the bottom of the bed.

"Kerri if you try to dress me now, we're not going to go to Howl, and I'm gonna ruin that new corset" Jamie managed to choke out, his breathing heavy.

Feeling disappointed Kerri simply nodded and headed towards her desk, and taking out her makeup box.

Sitting on the bottom step, dressed in pale jeans and a bright pink tee-shirt and new boots, Caitlyn waited for Kerri and Jamie to come down.

"Come on you guys hurry up!" shouted Spencer, up the stairs

"We're coming were coming" shouted Kerri switching off her CD player

"You wish" laughed Jamie jumping from the open landing into the living room, landing squarely on the couch, facing Viv in the arm chair.

"Go before I strangle you! In this house Jamie Sullivan you walk! Is that clear?"

"Yes Viv sorry" Jamie mumbled

"Is there a theme tonight?" Caitlyn asked as they drove towards howl.

"Not really it's pretty much a rock club," Soph explained

"Do we have to listen to this?" Luke asked shaking his head as the Rembrandts launched into the chorus

Not replying Kerri simply turned up the volume and put her foot down

"That's a yes!" laughed Spencer amazed that they had all managed to fit into the Capri.

The music was louder than it had been last week and Kerri loved it. Ignoring the fact that Kris was watching from one of the balconies Kerri let the music tempt her, pushing her way into the male dominated mosh pit, Kerri laughed as a small female was almost trampled, extending her hand Kerri pulled her up, having to shout over Disturbed's _Get down with the Sickness_,

"Stay close to me or you'll get hurt, show them how tough you can be! Don't stand anchored to one spot, move with the group" Kerri told her pulling her to her side.

Watching his sister teach his dream girl how to mosh, Liam sighed. There was no doubt about how strong she was, and how well she could lead, after Ellie had gotten the hang of moshing other girls had joined in, and taken Kerri's advice until the pit was an almost equal girls versus guys.

Laughing at how much fun moshing was Sophia was disappointed when the song finished, but glad at the break in the crowd so she could get a drink.

Collapsing onto a sofa on the upper floor next to Jamie, Kerri realised that Liam was on the balcony opposite. Smiling at him Kerri turned her attention to a quiet Jamie

"What's up?" Kerri murmured as she kissed him

"Emma's around somewhere and she keeps bugging me to go see my mum" Jamie sighed

"If you want to go see your mum I'll come with you" Kerri offered, snuggling in close, only to be brushed off.

"Come on your gonna come dance with me" Kerri replied dragging him off the settee after 15 minutes

"No thanks Kerri" Jamie sighed shaking Emma's voice from his head, she was giving him a head ache

"Okay sit here and let her bug you, I'm going to dance"

"Don't be like that Kerri, "

"Like what? I came up here to see you and you've ignored me and let her annoy you for the last 15 minutes, I didn't come to a club to sit in solemn silence," Kerri spat before jumping into the crowd below.

"What was that all about?" Sophia asked over the music

"His cousin is bugging him to go see his mom so I said I would go with him, and then he ignored me for the last 15 minutes, so I offered dancing which he refused, I didn't come here to sit and stare into space, he knows where I am if he wants to talk or dance" Kerri replied before finding Spence in the crowd and moving towards him.

Watching her dance and laugh with her friends Jamie couldn't help but get jealous, how could she just push away pain and anger and enjoy the good times.

'It's hard Jamie, really hard but if we always live in the past, we'll never live, and then we're doing an injustice to those we've lost, we have to live our life not only for ourselves but for them too,'

'I don't know how to'

'Let me show you and help you, don't shut me out, come down here and dance' Kerri begged looking up at where he stood. 'Love me. Trust me'


	39. dad

**Here you go guys another chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Read and review please!**

**Love liljo xxxx **

(38) Dad

Looking at her watch Kerri realised it was almost 1:30, "shit"

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked

"We'd better get going; we have to be back by three." Kerri explained as she pushed her way through the club,

Jamie paced the area by the car, Sophia and Luke were already out he'd seen Spence by the toilets and was on his way but Kerri and Caitlyn still hadn't arrived.

'Come on Kerri, where are you two?' Jamie asked tapping his fingers on the car roof,

'We're coming, honest, be with you in two seconds' Caitlyn promised

"See!" Kerri shouted as she opened the doors

"Okay! Now do you think we could get going?"

Sitting at the kitchen table, Viv and Matt couldn't believe Toms bare faced cheek.

"Kerri is not going to be happy, she's going to be pissed. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's her father and he wants to get to know her" Matt reasoned

"Does he have to stay here though?" Viv sighed pouring another coffee "how long does it take them to get back?"

"Vivian, calm down. My daughter will be here very soon, Liam has just called me; they left the club at 1:30. Would you care to tell me why it is you allow them to stay out so late if you worry this much?"

'Don't rise to it Viv,' Matt silently advised her, pouring himself another coffee

"Would you like a coffee tom?" Viv smiled sweetly god he got on her nerves

"No thank you Vivian"

Jamie had to admit; just spending time dancing with Kerri had made him feel better. He had sent a mental message to Emma telling him he would see his mom tomorrow or next Saturday, and she had left him alone after that.

"Gonna head for a run with Spencer, is that okay Sophia?" Luke asked quietly

"Why wouldn't it be, go on! I'll tell Viv and my dad for you, don't be long and I'll leave the shower running for you after mine" Sophia replied hugging him

"Do you want to go too?" Kerri asked Jamie

"Nope I want to carry you to bed" Jamie replied, picking up Kerri and nudging the door open with his knee

Tom couldn't believe his eyes, the young male he had met on Wednesday was carrying his daughter into the house over his shoulder and tickling her while she begged him to stop.

"Dad!" Kerri said quietly, before sliding off Jamie's shoulder, his grip loose from shock.

"Kerri, could you stay downstairs for a little while, your father would like to talk to you"

"No way! I'm going to bed, if this cunt is still here in the morning I'll consider it!"

"Kerri that's no way to talk in front of the alphas" Tom disciplined

"Fuck you asshole!" Kerri spat

Bending down to the table Kerri hugged Matt and Viv warmly.

"Night Night guys"

"What's up in here?" Sophia asked as she shut the door, "oh I get it" she sighed on seeing Tom "Luke and Spencer have gone for a run, they'll be back soon" Sophia explained as she shut the door behind Caitlyn.

"Okay sweetheart" Matt said as he hugged his daughter

"Night dad Night Viv"

"Goodnight" Caitlyn mumbled sleepily as she followed Sophia up the stairs

"We did warn you Tom," Viv sighed as she put her cup on the bench and headed for bed, "I'll see you up there Matt"

"I can't believe you allow her to speak like that!" Tom gasped

"if she is old enough to do as she likes then she's old enough to speak how she likes, she knows her limits in this house, and she doesn't cross them" Matt explained.

"Does that wild boy of a mate always stay here?"

"Jamie lives here yes, as do Caitlyn and Spencer." Matt said quietly as he rinsed the cups they had used for coffee

"I don't like the way you are raising my daughter"

"Then you should have raised her yourself!" Matt snapped.

Hearing raised voices in the kitchen Luke paused at the door.

'Soph, what's going on?'

'Kerri's dad has turned up, just come in and come to bed.'

As two young males entered the kitchen Tom sighed, "Is this place a half way house or your home Matthew Donner!"

"This is our home, and I will not have you speak ill of the way we live, we do not have to let you stay here, if you continue to criticize our ways then you shall leave! Is that clear?" Matt yelled, unleashing his temper.

"Enough!" Viv shouted vocally and mentally to them both,

"Night Matt" Luke and Spencer mumbled as the climbed the stairs, having both been made away of how bad Matt's temper could be and reminded of Viv's authority in the house.

After tossing and turning for hours, Kerri gave up on sleep, shedding her skin in favour of her soft ginger fur; she leapt from the bed and landed with ease on the top of her chest of drawers, moving out onto the small balcony Kerri stiffened when she recognised Greg's scent just outside her window.

'Kez I need to talk to you' Greg pleaded, the hope evident in his eyes.

'No not here, not now,' Kerri sighed subconsciously grooming herself, her small paws cleaning her face.

'Kez, please' Greg begged, pawing the ground. 'I still love you I always have'

'No, go home Greg. I don't love you any more' Kerri cried, shaking away her ginger fur and replacing it with her cinnamon pelt, and lying down on the balcony.

'Kez I know you do, and until you tell me face to face I won't believe it' Greg said defiantly standing up onto his four great paws.

'I'm not kez anymore' was Kerri's reply as she walked back into her room and closed the curtains.

Sitting up slowly in their bed Jamie blinked twice as he grew accustomed to the darkness of the room. Unsure as to why it would be so dark when his body told him it was daytime.

"Blackout curtains" Kerri explained, not looking up from where she sat on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Thinking, but it doesn't matter now" Kerri smiled, getting up nimbly from her cross legged position,

"It must have done, to of kept you up all night" Jamie sighed climbing out of bed to greet Kerri in a hug,

"I just have to see someone later today and tell them something that I know will hurt them" Kerri sighed hanging her head.

"Greg. I heard you two talking… I wasn't listening in .I couldn't hear what you were saying, I just knew it was him" Jamie admitted holding Kerri closer to him

Nodding her head against his chest Kerri sighed before kissing Jamie's shoulder and breaking from his embrace to get dressed.

The breakfast table was quiet as Caitlyn, Spencer, Luke and Sophia had all decided to eat outside on the patio.

"Why was there a member of pride outside this house last night?" Tom asked accusingly

"Perhaps that is a question best directed at Kerri" Viv snapped,

"At what time will she be up? I have my family and my businesses to get back to and it's a long drive home"

"Then don't let me stop you, go now" Kerri interrupted from the doorway "it's obvious your true family is more important, so go back to them"

Sighing Jamie sat next to Matt and picked up a slice of toast. It was going to be a long morning.

"Kerri you are my daughter I have never thought of you as anything else"

"You just left me in a boarding school when my mom died; you left me alone in the world. You cared for me so much you didn't even come to the funeral. I was 10; I had to grow up then. I had to manage my own finances, cook for myself, and make sure I had everything I needed. Myself." Kerri said quietly,

"In hindsight I should have made better provisions for you" Tom admitted, Kerri's calmness making him wary

"You could have come and gotten me; shown me I had a dad, shown me I had family who cared for me. Instead you left me so that I wouldn't disturb your pure family. I made myself a family made of friends, when that fell apart I fell apart my tutors begged you to come and get me, you still refused." Kerri said taking a drink of the coffee Viv had placed in front of her.

"It wasn't the right time. There was trouble within my pack, if I had brought you home, they would have eaten you alive, you were safer where you were" Kerri was really calm and it was puzzling him he had been expecting a big fight.

"I needed you and you abandoned me, and you did again just a few weeks ago, the school asked you to take me because I was so close to the flip and you refused so I came here, even after I had flipped you left me here."

"I always tried my best to stay in touch; I provided as much income as I could for you. I wanted you to be comfortable wherever you were" Tom sighed feeling guilty.

"I didn't want money. I wanted a father. A family, you denied me that when I asked for it, when I needed it most, so I have nothing left to say" Kerri replied as she rose from her stool and opened the back door "except leave now, and never come back"

"Kerri please. Give me another chance please, my family are aware of you now, you would be welcome, I want to be part of your life" Tom begged not wanting her to shut him out

"Tom she has asked you to leave perhaps its best if you do, she has made herself more than clear" Viv suggested

"Leave now and never come back" Kerri snarled, her anger becoming increasingly evident the longer Tom stalled.

"Kerri I love you let me be a part of your life" Tom begged once more

Viv couldn't stop Kerri as she lunged for her father, grabbing him by the throat her long finger nails digging into his skin.

"Kerri let him go" Viv snapped, grabbing Kerri by her shoulders and trying to pull her off half heartedly.

'Kerri, let him go, he'll suffer more if you close him out of your life, just put him down and let him scarper back to Pine Creek' Jamie soothed, allowing Viv to move away and placing his hands around Kerri's waist.

Letting her father go, Kerri relaxed into Jamie's embrace. 'Thank you' Kerri sighed as Jamie kissed her neck, soothing away her anger.

"I think it's about time you left Tom, Kerri knows where you are if she ever wants to talk to you" Matt pointed out holding the door open

"I'm sorry" Tom rasped, as he shut the kitchen door behind him


	40. The Beauty of a Witch

(39) The Beauty of a Witch

Luke was in heaven, his mate, his best friend; the mother of his child was lounging in the sun with Caitlyn looking amazing, her brown hair cascading down her back, her face lit up by her smile. Walking up the garden, he allowed himself to hear snippets of their conversation and wasn't surprised to hear them discussing baby names, it had been their topic of choice since 7am that morning when they had decided to eat breakfast outside.

"They still discussing names?" Spencer asked as he walked over to the bench Luke had sat on

"Yup" Luke sighed, how they could discuss names for nearly 4 hours amazed and fascinated him, there enjoyment evident as they rolled around in laughter, suggesting weirder and weirder names.

Knowing Spencer was near, watching her made Caitlyn's skin tingle, her heart beat faster, her mind race. Gulping quickly Caitlyn tried to mask her arousal, and concentrate on her conversation but with one look at Sophia, Caitlyn realised she was having a similar difficulty.

Licking her lips Sophia tried not to allow her arousal to over ride her common sense, but it was no good, she could sense Luke's eyes on her body, travelling from her toes upwards, she could feel his arousal humming in her mind.

"Get a room" Kerri cried out jokingly when she walked outside and was greeting with the sights of her friends getting hot and heavy, grabbing the hose pipe silently, Kerri turned it on full blast at them while Jamie stood on the garden wall with water bombs

Shrieking, Sophia leapt up, not in the slightest bothered by her semi naked state.

"Oooh I'm gonna get you" she screamed running at Kerri, a full jug of juice in her hand.

Feigning fear Kerri dropped the hose pipe and ran barefoot across the large garden towards the tall trees and wall, "Noo please you'll ruin my perfect hair"

"10 out of 10 for Presley impersonation" laughed Luke

"Ooh how dare you" laughed Kerri, changing her direction, to run full pelt at Luke and slamming into him hard almost knocking him over.

"Surprise" screamed Caitlyn, tipping the entire contents of another jug over Kerri's head, thankful for the two inches extra height.

Unable to move for laughing as Kerri's white shirt became see-through and revealed a little Miss naughty bra, Spencer clutched his side, only to be hit by a water bomb on the back of his head.

"Stop ogling at the girls!" laughed Jamie, jumping down from the wall and picking up the thrashing hose pipe, aiming it at the girls as they ran around.

"Kerri! Phone!" Matt shouted from the patio, holding out the cordless phone

"Thanks" laughed Kerri not bothered about the fact that her top and now her bra were totally see through.

"Hello" Kerri laughed into the phone as Jamie and Spencer rolled around on the grass squashing lemons into each others hair.

"I can see you, you look good" Greg cooed "come out of the garden and I wont hurt your pretty little friends"

"Greg?"

"Yeah, come on now, I already know which is your mate, never figured you would go for a wild man, you always preferred clean cut."

Fidgeting with the barbeque equipment, Kerri scanned the trees in the area to see where he was hiding, "I have changed Greg," Kerri replied trying to get someone's attention without speaking

"Tut-tut-tut, stop looking for me Kerri, sense me. I'm so close I can smell your apprehension, you know what I can be capable of."

"Come on Kezza" Caitlyn squealed "I need your help" she cried as Jamie picked her up and put her over his shoulder gently,

"Penny for a smack" Jamie hollered, smiling across at Kerri but stiffening when he saw her tense posture. Sliding Caitlyn to the floor he walked over to where Kerri stood.

"Naughty Kerri, do you want to see him fall down dead, smile at him, say it's the bank, something trivial"

"What happened to you? You used to be a nice guy"

"Do as you're told Kerri don't push me, a silver bullet would be very bad for your wild man"

Sighing Kerri pulled the phone away from her ear, and looked towards Jamie while pointing to the barbeque, hoping he would get the message.

"It's just the bank Jamie, something about needing to renew my details" Kerri lied while pointed as discreetly as possible at the ash she had written in

"Okay babes, do you want a drink or anything?" Jamie asked walking closer

"Kerri stop him coming closer to you, I don't want to have to shoot him now" Greg warned,

"No thanks, your okay" Kerri replied backing away from the barbeque and heading towards the side gate,

"Good girl Kerri. Now leave the garden through that gate and come to me"

"Okay" Kerri replied "let me just change my top please"

"I like you looking like that Kerri"

"Please my uncle will go ape" Kerri said willingly broadcasting her fears that Greg really did have a gun with silver bullets

"Hurry back I want you to remain in my sight at all times, don't hang up Kerri"

"Luke lend me your tee-shirt please" Kerri asked, walking back into the sunlight

Handing over the tee shirt as Jamie silently told him what was written in the barbeque Luke kissed Kerri on the cheek and told her help was on its way.

Picking up the phone again Kerri walked back over towards the gate

"Ah Kerri, such a shame that you have covered your body with that mans tee-shirt, he's coated you with his scent now, maybe he should be the first to receive a bullet, what do you think?" Greg sneered

Unlocking the side gate Kerri opened it and stepped through it, automatically scanning the area.

"I asked you a question bitch" Greg's voice replied quietly

"I think that it would be a mistake to shoot Luke" Kerri replied shyly

"And why would that be? What would the repercussions be? Who's going to stop me? You? Your pack?" Greg laughed,

"Greg where are you?" Kerri asked, she could hear him better now, without using the phone, putting it on the floor beside her.

"Above you Kerri my dear, all I want to do is show you that you belong with me with the pride not this pack of dogs, they know nothing of you, of the person you are"

"You know nothing of the person I have become Greg. You need to leave and go home, go back to your family."

"I know you have none of the savageness that this pack holds within them, you are quiet, and calm, a picture of serenity, the beauty you hold when you heal someone, you were made to nurture and love not to kill and fight, for that is what your future holds if you stay with these beasts"

"My pack do not kill unborn children because they will not be pure, they do not force women to kill their child because she is not worthy, they love and cherish life, loyalty is important as is faithfulness, something you refused to learn"

"You are making me angry Kerri; perhaps you should step back into the garden and see the fear in your friends faces as I shoot their Alpha"

Running into the garden, Kerri froze as she saw a line of bullets across the lawn, her friends standing behind that line, anger making their eyes glow amber, Caitlyn and Sophia both being protected by their mates.

Jumping onto the high garden wall, Greg aimed the gun at Luke's chest.

"The beauty of a silencer" Greg whispered, knowing they would all hear him.

Pulling the trigger back Greg face twisted into a cruel smile as the small silver bullet raced towards Luke's heart.

Snapping quickly into action, Kerri called on the heritage given to her by her mother and swiftly turned the bullet in its tracks and aimed it instead for Greg's, but at a faster speed not allowing him time to move. The only sound was of his fall backwards onto the grass.

Sighing Kerri simply said "the beauty of a witch" and headed indoors.


	41. Understanding

**Just a short chapter for you all, **

**I just want to thank the people who have reviewed me so for, THANK YOU! Please keep it up.**

**Love liljo,**

(40) Understanding

"What the fuck" Luke gasped, not understanding what had happened

"We need to get Viv and Matt" Spencer sighed,

"well there you go if you ever wondered how good of a witch Kerri is you've just had a live demo, all that's left to do is see her artwork and hear her sing" laughed Caitlyn, not even worried.

"Have you ever noticed Kerri's knack of getting us two into trouble Cait?" Spencer asked hugging Caitlyn before heading for the gate

"Yup, need a hand with Greg?"

"Nar I got him"

"Okay well I'm gonna check on Sophia she rushed into the house pretty quick, Luke, you need to wake up" Caitlyn sighed as she waved her hands in front of Luke's dazed eyes.

"You what? Huh? Eh"

"Exactly, go indoors, get a stiff drink cos you're not a tea sort of guy, and go hug your mom" Caitlyn advised "then come upstairs and hug your girl"

Nodding his head Luke was still pretty shook up; some random guy from Kerri's past had shown up with a gun with silver bullets and came here to take shoot and kill any skinwalker he wanted, walking slowly inside he headed straight for his moms private den, knowing there would be scotch in there from when his dad was alive.

Kerri sat in silence on the large bed, Jamie's arms wrapped around her as silent tears fell and silent sobs shook her body. She couldn't believe he had become so cruel. She couldn't believe she had killed him.

'It was him or Luke sweetheart'

'I know' Kerri sobbed

'No one will think ill of you for doing what had to be done'

'I have to tell Makayla, how do I tell her that I have just killed her little brother, that it was me who took his life?'

'I'll be right beside you when you do,' Jamie soothed

'I have to prepare his body' Kerri stated flatly as she rose from the bed,

'Do you want me to help?'

"No, it'll burn you more than me" Kerri admitted out loud as she left the room and headed for the garden.

Seeing Kerri leave her room, Caitlyn ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her shaking figure.

"Spencer has laid him in the garden on a white sheet, there's a bowl of water near him. Do you want my help to bathe him?" Caitlyn asked quietly

Simply shaking her head Kerri walked down the stairs and to the garden.

Dipping the sponge in the bowl, Sherman rubbed down the young mans arms, trying to cover the arm quickly in the silver solution, Makayla would be here soon, drawn by the pain of losing Greg.

"Pops leave him, this is my job" Kerri said quietly, walking up to where Greg's body lay and dipping her hands in the silver solution wincing as the silver burned her hands.

"You don't have to do this Kerri" Sherman replied lifting her hands out of the bowl and kissing them softly, "you don't have to put yourself through this much pain"

"Yes I do, he was my best friend as a child, my partner in my teens, it's my duty to do this, I have to do this. I killed him" Kerri sobbed quietly, putting her hands back in the bowl, the pain bringing more tears to her eyes.

"Then let me help you Kerri, you don't have to do this all yourself"

"Thank you" Kerri whispered.

The pain was unbearable, Greg had been ripped from her, she had felt his dying, heard his last thoughts, but she also felt the pain of Kerri, she was a member of her pride so the physical and emotional pain she was feeling was running through her, she had felt all that Kerri had felt in the last hour, her confusion, her fear, her shock, her tears ran through Makayla also.

Turing into the garden through the still open side gates Makayla saw Kerri sobbing over the task of giving Greg his last rites. Putting her shaking hand on Kerri's shoulder, Makayla comforted Kerri, sending her thoughts of peace, letting her know she wasn't mad.

'You can leave him now Kerri, go tend to your burned hands, your keeper and I can finish this,'

"I'm sorry Makayla he left me no choice" Kerri whispered as she sat back on the grass and watched Makayla and her Pops put the silver bullets from the lawn in the sheet with Greg and wrap him in it, saying the final prayer.

'Kerri, I understand what you did, why you did it, tell your Alpha I'm sorry for Greg's actions, never forget you will always be a member of my pride, if you need me for anything just shout my name, I'll hear you wherever you call me from'

"Thank you Makayla, I'm sorry"

Nodding Makayla picked up Greg's body and walked of the garden and out of Wolf Lake.


	42. Papa

(41) Papa

It wasn't until dinner that evening that everyone gathered together. Sitting silently at the table Kerri pushed the food around her plate, having only eaten the meats.

"Kerri, if you're full you can clear your plate sweetheart" Viv offered as she rose from her seat "you needn't do the dishes tonight, just put your plate in the dishwasher and meet me in the study,

Shrugging her shoulders Kerri rose from her seat and scraped her waste into the bin and putting her plate in the dishwasher before dutifully following Viv into the study.

"Luke, are you okay?" Matt asked when everyone else had filtered from the kitchen and he still sat at his place.

"Yeah, just feeling a little weird, I never realised Kerri… I dunno had that much power in her to kill without moving, does that mean Sophia is just as strong?" Luke shrugged, glad that he and Matt had grown closer over the last year or so, it gave him an older male he could confide in and trust, someone he hadn't had since his dad had died.

"I honestly don't know, Kerri has been a practising witch since she was young, so maybe with practice Sophia could be that strong or maybe not, Ebony was a strong witch in her teens while Marie never embraced witchcraft at all"

"'Kay," Luke shrugged heading up to his room.

Sitting on the comfy sofa in the study Kerri tapped her long finger nails in a rhythm on the hard wooden arm rests.

"Kerri, I wanted to talk with you about what happened today," Viv said quietly, unsure as to how to speak to Kerri about what had happened. "How are your hands?" Viv asked her eyes resting on Kerri bandaged hands,

"Sting like fuck" Kerri mumbled deciding that Viv wouldn't mind her swearing.

"How'd it go with Makayla?" Viv asked moving so that she was sitting on the sofa with Kerri,

"She was okay about it I think, she was calm, she understood that I couldn't let Luke die, she … she said sorry," Kerri sobbed, letting tears fall freely.

Wrapping her arms around Kerri, Viv hugged her closely remember her feelings of guilt about her first kill.

"He wasn't my first kill, he… I knew him, I had loved him and I had to kill him" Kerri admitted, "my first kill was when I was 14, it was at school, a fight broke out between the two different prides and I killed then, a young male from the other pride, he was badly wounded he wouldn't of made it, so I snapped his neck for him, he was begging me to do it and I did" Kerri sobbed, "I have only killed rabbits and deer since"

"It'll be okay," Viv soothed "do you want to start decorating your room tomorrow perhaps?" Viv suggested, "Can I pick any colour I want?" Kerri mumbled

"It's your room; you and Jamie can decorate it any way you want. The spare room between Caitlyn and Spence and Luke and Sophia will get turned into a nursery closer to the time, we still have four guest houses on the estate for any visitors. Maybe finally this house can be for family only"

"Can I go to my room please" Kerri asked quietly

"Of course, if you need anything just let me know okay" Viv said hugging her again.

Usually Kerri was glad her room was at the far end of the house but having to walk past everyone else's room tonight was hard. She could sense their arousal and even wearing her necklace did little to dampen the effect it had on her, stepping into her room Kerri was greeted to the sound of the shower and Bowling for Soup,

'This isn't my album'

"Its mine, I dug it out of my backpack" Jamie replied, dancing around in the shower

"You're a bitch but I love you anyway … oh you can't sing but you still put me to sleep … hey, you're a bitch, hey hey, hey hey, you make me sick, but don't ever go away" they sang in unison, with Jamie playing air guitar on the back scratcher and Kerri jumping up and down on their bed.

"Jumping on the bed will break it, Kerri Blackstone" a quiet voice echoed from the balcony

The girly scream that ricocheted around the manor stopped everyone in their activities and had them on alert even though it was an excited type of scream.

Running from their rooms in various states of dress, Spencer and Caitlyn whooped with delight as they saw Kerri wrapped in a giant bear hug, only Jamie stood a little less pleased at the doorjamb of the en-suite.

"Would some one like to tell me why there is a vampire in my house" bellowed Matt as he climbed the stairs. Blushing Caitlyn stepped aside as Matt barged into Kerri's room.

"Caitlyn and Spencer return to your room and get dressed. Jamie could you kindly collect some clothes and get dressed in the en-suite, while Kerri, you can tell me who he is" Matt stated gruffly,

"Bye Malik "Caitlyn and Spencer mumbled shutting the bedroom door behind them

"Papa meet my popsicle, popsicle this is my papa" Kerri squealed jumping back onto the bed and bouncing on it

"Get down of that bed Kerri" Malik whispered

"Sorry papa" Kerri mumbled, hanging her head and flopping into a sitting position on the bed

"Malik Valfrie" Malik offered as in introduction,

"Matthew Donner" Matt stated flatly, holding his hand out,

When Malik kissed her uncles hand Kerri couldn't help but burst out laughing, but a sharp glare from both of them made her stop.

"Perhaps I should explain a bit more fully, something my dear daughter is incapable of" Malik offered to Matt and Viv who had come into the room as Malik had bent to kiss Matt's hand .

"It would be nice" Jamie commented from the en-suite

Hiding behind the pillow did nothing to stop Kerri's girly giggles, mentally or vocally. She was so pleased, Malik was here. Her daddy was here.  
'Kerri' Matt hissed mentally at her.

"I was Ebony's umm ... partner, I think is the best way to put it, a colleague also, I raised Kerri as my daughter with Ebony, until her death, it was then that my position at the school was terminated and all access to Kerri ceased, until she was fifteen and found me herself." Malik explain quietly "I came to visit tonight as news travels fast among vampires and I had heard about Greg."

"Thank you" Kerri whispered as she snuggled against Jamie, who quickly wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Slipping out of the room Matt and Viv shut the door as quietly as they could to give them privacy to talk.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" Viv whispered  
"he raised her, she trusts and loves him, as did Ebony, so I think that says a lot for him, lets trust their judgement"

"Unfortunately I cannot stay here tonight or for awhile, I have some business I need to take care of in Rutherford and I am needed almost immediately. I promise I will return and spend some time with you afterwards Kerri, I have missed you so much" Malik sighed as he sat at the small chair at Kerri's desk.

"Why do you have to go back down there? Why can't Damien run a hell dimension on his own? He's old enough." Kerri whined,

"Kerri, it is not Damien who needs me but his daughter, you know time moves slower there, she has finally come of age and you know that means turbulent times, many who want to rule Rutherford will play on her emotions"

"Now I'm lost" Jamie mumbled

"Okay… give Damien … my brand of love and take care of Emerald." Kerri relented,

"I will my child, I promise, could you please leave the room to allow me to talk to Jamie"

"Nope"

"Kerri, when have I ever let you behave in this way, I am not going to harm him I simply want to talk to him" Malik snapped, unused to Kerri being difficult

"I don't give a damn, whatever you say to him I'll hear anyway and what I don't hear, he'll tell me" Kerri said quietly as she stroked small circles on Jamie's arm.

"Kerri" Malik snapped once more, his small eyes changing from a pretty grey to intense red

"Jeez dad I swear to Maya, you harm one single hair follicle on him and you'll regret it" Kerri growled the wolf barely beneath the surface.

"I won't harm him"

"Don't you dare do a mind warp either I don't like it in Rutherford but I will follow you." Kerri snapped as she ran towards the balcony and gracefully jumped off it.

"She is one protective mate you have their kid" Malik sighed "I only wanted to ask you to watch over her while I'm gone, trouble is unlikely but by my visiting Rutherford and being unreachable, makes me wary, I have never been far from her since before her mother died. I know she has a family now so I feel better about having to leave but … just protect her okay" Malik sighed, walking onto the balcony and looking down at where Kerri sat on the bonnet of her car.

"Always and forever" Jamie admitted, shaking hands with Malik and watching him slowly descend from the balcony.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, Kerri begged her tears not to fall. "I love him dad more than I knew I could. I'm sorry I snapped and got bitchy but …"

"Sshh, I know Kerri, I know, take care of each other and I'll be back soon" Malik whispered as he disappeared leaving Kerri hugging the air.

"Soph come back to bed" Luke whispered "Kerri's tucked up in bed, every one but us is sleeping or almost there, please just come back into bed"

"I'm just watching the woods, I miss them" Sophia sighed as she nimbly got up from the edge of the stone wall on the balcony and stepped back into the room, closing the doors behind her.

**A/N **

**In case anyone had forgotten; Maya is the name of the Mother God I mentioned in chapter 30 A Quiet Morning.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review**

**Love liljo xxx **


	43. morning maths and presley

(42) Morning, Maths and Presley

Watching them sleep, Malik was impressed by the protection web Kerri had weaved around them, but also saddened that she felt the need to protect them while they slept. She looked adorable as she slept, her facial features having changed little from being a child, but the man beside her showing her true age, his arm draped protectively across her torso, their legs entwined under the thin blankets.

Wary of the dawn creeping ever nearer, Malik whispered his farewell and disappeared from the room, returning to the underworld he was forced to call home.

"That's it, I'm getting rid of this alarm clock!" yelled Kerri throwing it out of the open balcony from her bed. Slightly pleased when she heard it thud quietly, the pleasure was quickly replaced by the memories of the day before, and a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Pulling Kerri closer to him, Jamie kissed her softly, simply letting her cry.

'Let's stay home today?' Jamie asked her silently as he pulled the sheet around Kerri.

'No, I want to go to school, I need to do something' Kerri mumbled, hiding her face against Jamie's shoulder.

"Well I have no desire to go to physics so how about we take a late breakfast and go in time for maths" Jamie suggested

Nodding her agreement Kerri lay her head in Jamie's lap as he stroked her hair.

Lying in bed with Matt, Viv listened to the sounds of everyone getting themselves ready, to the sound of Sophia shouting at Luke to hurry up in the shower, Caitlyn making breakfast and Spencer laughing at the cartoons. To the quiet sobs of Kerri and Jamie's murmurs of comfort.

"Luke I mean it if you don't get out of that shower immediately I will walk to school alone and tell everyone why you're late" Sophia shouted up the stairs as she fiddled with her walkman, "fine suit yourself. See you at school"

"I'm coming I'm coming" Luke replied jumping down the stairs only to wince when his mums voice drilled into his brain,

"Yeah you wish" laughed Spencer as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door

Thanking Viv for the hot chocolate, Kerri slowly brushed her hair, undecided whether to wear make up or not, on the one hand she didn't want to wear a mask and look perfectly fine, but she couldn't deal with all the looks of pity she would get if she went looking as she did, her eyes puffy and red, her face pale. Plaiting her long hair Kerri spotted the note on her pin board _'bobby, furniture delivery'_

"Shit" tying off her plait Kerri jogged down the hall to Viv and Matt's bedroom before knocking lightly

"Come in" Viv replied finishing of the buttons on her suit jacket

"I, umm, totally forgot I have some furniture being delivered some time today, could you or uncle Matt sign for it for me while I'm at school?"

"Not a problem, I'll put it in the dining hall and you can sort it when you get back"

Hugging Viv tightly, "thank you. Ah shit I'm gonna be late,"

"Less of that language Kerri" Matt warned as he stepped out of the en-suite

"Sorry"

Taking a deep breath Kerri walked into the maths class and took her seat beside Sophia, ignoring the stares from everyone else. One look at the blackboard told her she needn't pay much attention in class; simultaneous equations again, piss easy.

"Welcome back Kerri we missed you on Thursday" Mr Hall said aloud 'hope your feeling a touch better' he communicated privately smiling a knowing smile.

"Thank you" Kerri mumbled as she got out her note books and pencil tin

She looked like shite and that was being polite, her hands were wrapped in bandages her hair plaited lacked its usual shine, her face devoid of make up. The baggy clothes swamped her slender frame. All she wanted to do was give her hug and she had no idea where this feeling was coming from. Barely controlling a growl of frustration, Presley asked for a bathroom pass.

Dressed in a small skirt and a tank top Presley appeared no different to herself in the mirror, her make up the same as she had worn it all year, her blonde curls hanging loose around her face. Yet things were different. She hungered for loving attention, not just attention because she was prettiest, fastest loudest or bitchiest. But just for being herself. She wanted friends, who were true friends not just with her because of her popularity. She wanted a mate, a lover, someone to love her as much as she could love them; she wasn't cold hearted or mean, she was simply tough; she didn't want to get hurt.

"Would some one like to see what is taking Presley so long" Mr Hall suggested as he handed out question sheets.

"I'll go" suggested Randy, to the amusement of the class

"I meant one of the girls Randy," Mr Hall said as sternly as he could, shaking his head

"I'll go sir" suggested Sophia

"Thank you" Mr Hall replied as he returned to his seat.

'Damn' thought Randy, he'd wanted to talk to Presley but it was proving difficult to get her on her own since Saturday. 'Maybe I should start showing her attention in public? Ah hell' Randy shook his head and banged it off the desk they'd been doing this dance for years, she'd flirt, he'd get jealous and they'd make up afterwards but she'd ignored him completely since she stormed out of the diner on Saturday evening, he'd tried calling, he even went round to her house on Sunday only to be told to get lost.

Sophia entered the girls' bathrooms carefully; she'd heard the glass break as she'd walked down the hall.

"Presley, you okay?" Sophia asked quietly

"Yeah" she lied as she washed her bloody hand in the sink, the cuts already healed.

"If you want to talk, I'm here you know" Sophia offered as she swept the glass to one side with her foot, thankful for the thick leather of the boot.

"Its nothing" Presley sighed as she re-applied her lip gloss, "we'd better get back to class"

"Randy gets jealous 'cos he cares, he just doesn't know how to be public about how he feels, you're not exactly Mrs hearts and flowers either, I'm saying that to be cruel but maybe if you talk each other, see where you stand? " Sophia suggested as she leant against the sinks.

"Would you do me a favour?" Presley asked sheepishly, unsure as to what Sophia would say.

"Yeah sure,"

"give Kerri a hug from me, I know were not exactly on speaking terms or anything but just …" Presley said quietly as she tucked her curls behind her ears.

Opening the door for Presley to walk through Sophia just nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" Presley mumbled

"Ah finally our wanderers return, you have only 15minutes to finish this worksheet, perhaps if you pair up with some one who understands better or has finished" Mr Hall suggested as he handed them both a copy of the sheet and returned their bathroom passes to the hook behind the desk.

Sophia nodded and took her place beside Luke; she understood simultaneous equations so it wouldn't take her too long to finish the sheet.

Presley shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Randy he might not act like it but he was incredibly intelligent when it came to maths and sciences. Smiling softy Presley placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and started the worksheet.

Smiling he took her left hand under the table and started to explain the problem.

It wasn't a big public display but it was progress and he hoped she'd take her time with him and be patient. He loved her; he just needed to learn how to show it.


	44. an eventful evening

(43) An Eventful Evening

Kerri operated on auto-pilot simply following Jamie wherever he went, not caring that she attended English or missed her childcare classes as she followed Jamie home. Dropping her bag on the sofa, Kerri sat quietly watching the flames dance in the fire place.

"Has she been like this at school?" Viv asked Sophia quietly,

Nodding her reply, Sophia poured a cup of coffee, adding milk and two sugars.

"Its not de-caff" Luke reminded her as he drank orange juice straight from the carton to his mothers dislike.

Shrugging she walked through to the living room and handed it to Kerri before running up the stairs to their bedroom and slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" Luke snapped slamming the fridge door

"You, you never give her a break, that's not de-caff, you can't have milk, you can't have nearly raw meat, you can't have this, you can't do that, leave her be for fucks sake. She knows better than you right now what she needs"

"What she needs is to take care of herself and the baby Kerri" Luke snapped back his eyes flashing amber in warning

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Kerri asked not caring about how mad Luke was getting "no didn't fucking well think so! So let her take care of herself, she won't do anything stupid! She's not gonna go out and get wrecked and eat a deer or rabbit raw then eat a chunk of cheese and smoke…" the sting of a slap cutting her ranting short.

"Watch how you speak to me or it'll be more than a slap" Luke warned his face contorting into a muzzle

"Just get the fuck off her case, and she'll provide you an heir and a spare" Kerri snapped before throwing her coffee cup at him and storming past him outside.

"She has a point Luke, human advice for pregnant women is worth nothing, milk meats cheeses caffeine none of it has an effect, except it tastes nice, about now is the only time she'll be able to stomach milk and sweet things, let her listen to her body." Viv sighed "I'll have words with Kerri about her outburst. Disciplining Kerri within this house is mine and Matt's job, you will not undermine us in your anger do you understand me Lucas Cates?"

"Yes mum"

Sitting against the door Sophia let silent tears fall, life was fucking up around her and she'd had enough.

"Soph? Sophia please baby" Luke pleaded knocking on the door again; he'd been knocking for 30 minutes, "I'm sorry, I worry 'cos I love you, I just want what's best for you and the baby. I couldn't stand to lose either one of you, if I'd known it was safe for you to eat what you want I wouldn't have been saying things to you for so long. Please just let me in"

"Only if you promise to let me decorate this room again, if were going to be husband and wife I need to have some say in how this room looks" Sophia bargained

"Okay" Luke promised reluctantly.

Sliding the lock back Sophia let him in and lay down on the bed, Luke body instinctively wrapping around her as he lay beside her.

"And you have to get off my case and Kerri's she only went off it 'cos she was defending me, she knows more about wolven pregnancies and what advice to listen to, she's warned me what to stay clear of" Sophia explained, as she traced patterns on Luke's bare arms, "she wants to take care of me, and you have to trust us in this, for once you're not going to be in control of everything, this baby and my hormones are going to dictate what I eat , how I feel" Sophia rounded off

"I understand" Luke agreed "but she can't yell at me like that again, I won't have it" Luke warned

"Your mom is gonna have words with her about yelling but sometimes it takes someone like Kerri to make you see how pig headed you can be. Her emotions are all over the place at the moment, let things calm down at touch and I'm sure she will calm down too"

"Okay" Luke conceded "I wont have a go at her and I'll give her time to let things get back to normal" he mumbled as he kissed her shoulders and neck

"Good" Sophia whispered before giving in to Luke's kisses.

Sitting down against a tree, Kerri relaxed a little, the sound of the lake splashing against rocks not far away made Kerri realise how far she had walked, she was on the other side of the lake, the only side with a rocky shore line. 'Fuck' Kerri mumbled to herself 'why do I always fuck up, now I'm gonna be late for the meeting'

'In that case we can be late together'

'Huh, where are you I cant see you?'

"Sorry" Presley mumbled "didn't mean to scare you. How are you doing?"

"Like shit, how come you're out here? I thought you'd be at the meeting by now."

"I had some thinking to do, I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you." Presley mumbled as she fell into line with Kerri as the walked back around the lake

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch in general. I just get pissed off easy and life sucks at the moment. I never meant to hurt Kris, Presley I know a lot of people think that I did, including him but I didn't"

Simply nodding Presley starting to take off her pale blue shirt

"What are you doing?" Kerri asked confused as Presley led them to the lake shore

"Its quicker to swim it than it is to walk round, even running round in out pelts would take 25 minutes at least, its already 8 o clock, if we swim we'll be there 10 minutes quicker" Presley explained as she shirked off her jeans and stood in her bra and thong "I'll race you"

"You're on" Kerri agreed as she walked into the water still fully dressed

"You're not gonna take off your clothes?" Presley asked confused

Shyly shaking her head "I don't let people see scars, only a handful of people have. I'll still beat you fully dressed though"

"People are getting restless may be we should start the meeting?" Matt suggested "it's already after 8"

"Matt" Kris shouted out from where he sat

"What is it?" asked Viv "do you know where your sister is or perhaps where Kerri is"

"They're swimming across the lake; I can see them they're nearly here"

"They're what!" asked Jamie

"I can see them too, Kerri's winning, only just though" Randy shouted back to the rest of the pack

"That's not fair!" Presley pretended to complain

Laughing at Presley covered in slime Kerri sat down on the sandy shore

"It wasn't, you're right, I'm dressed and my jeans and hoody weigh a ton"

"You could have warned me about the pond weeds as we got to the shallows!" Presley whined pulling greenery out of her blonde curls.

"If you two could join us please" Viv snapped "it would be appreciated"

"Sorry Viv" they chimed in unison as they took seats in the middle of the pack beside Jamie and Randy

'Thanks' Presley spoke privately to Randy as he gave her his tee shirt

"Finally we can get on with this meeting, we have three new members to welcome into our pack, two by friendship and one by flip" Viv explained, motioning for Caitlyn, Spencer and Tasha to join her,

"Caitlyn and Spencer join us from other packs and we have accepted them into our family home, they brought Kerri back to the pack and are her friends from school on San Francisco. "Matt explained, hugging them both

"Tasha, come here sweetheart. Tasha managed to flip with a little bit of help from Kerri on Saturday morning" Viv explained, holding Tasha close to her to calm he a little "and we'd like to welcome her into the pack"

"Viv how did she start the change without anyone knowing" asked an older male from the back of the group.

"Tasha is a talented witch" Viv stated coolly

"How many witches must this pack allow into its fold?" asked another male

"As many as deserve their place amongst us" Matt answered

"This town is going to the dogs, we have been infiltrated with witches and pride once before. We got rid of them then, and now we are allowing them not only into the town but into our pack via half breed wenches" the male replied

Clutching Matt's hand as he visibly paled, Viv snapped "that is more than enough another outburst about some ones genetics or witchcraft and I will find a suitable punishment, how many of you here have almost lost a child to the change and begged Sherman to do what he can to save them? You will accept his witchcraft but not that of others, who may yet have a valuable place within our pack! You should be ashamed of yourself"

Standing up Sophia took her place next to her father as Luke stood beside his mother.

"this pack would be nothing without the assistance Sherman can give through his magic, there are so many of you sitting here who wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his knowledge and witchcraft, as much as we love him, he wont live forever, and a new keeper will be chosen. That keeper will have to know our history and know our future they must know magic and witchcraft. Are you saying we must deny our future keeper what it is they need to help us to survive?" Sophia asked not understanding the older generation's stance on witches and pride members.

"Thank you Sophia" Viv said calmly "this matter will discussed no further, our pack must evolve and adapt, we must also hold true to our promises to each other, a child born with this packs blood running through their veins is welcomed into this pack upon their flip, any one who disputes such a promise will deal with me, is this clear to everyone gathered here?"

As mutters of 'yes ma'am' and 'yes Viv' rang out Matt whispered his thanks silently to Viv while holding her hand tightly.

"I want everyone here to go home, that include the younger members of the pack, there will be no party tonight, without Luke there to watch over you I will not allow it."

"But mom!" Luke started to say

'No arguments Luke I want everyone home tonight early. we are all going to go home, we are going to eat a meal together, I have things I need to discuss with each of you and I cannot do that if you are all partying!' Viv broadcast to her family.

Murmuring their agreements they all set off home.


	45. opportunites and punishments

(44) Opportunities and Punishments

The journey to the manor was a silent one as they all paired up and walked along the narrow path home.

"I want us all to shower and come back down stairs in 30 minutes is that clear?" Viv asked

Standing under the spray of the shower, Kerri leant against Jamie and sighed. 'I could have done with a party tonight, I don't want to sit and listen to another lecture about something I have or haven't done'

'I have to leave tomorrow morning' Jamie mumbled to her privately

"Why? Where are you going?" Kerri asked panicked, searching his face for clues.

"I'm going to see my mum for a day or two, I wont be gone long I promise. It'll be easier if you stay here" Jamie explained

Sighing Kerri stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel from the stand.

"Kerri…" Jamie called out to her "I have to go there are things I have to deal with"

"I know Jamie, I'll be okay" Kerri whispered, as she towel dried her hair before plaiting it loosely "I'll be downstairs"

"In only a towel?" Jamie asked

"Yup" Kerri replied before shutting the bedroom door and walking downstairs.

Sitting in front of the fire, Kerri waited to be called into the study Luke and Sophia had already been called in and gone; now Caitlyn and Spencer sat in the soundproof study, even wolven hearing didn't allow you to pick up on what was being said.

'Jamie we're up next, it's probably best if you come downstairs now'

'I'll be there in a moment'

Lying on her back in the shallows of the indoor pool Sophia watched the clouds move through the glass ceiling thinking about what Viv had said.

'Will you go?' Luke asked quietly

'No'

'If the baby wasn't a factor would you of gone?'

'No'

'I don't understand'

'Neither do I' Sophia admitted sitting up in the pool the water only coming to her stomach. 'I would have jumped at the chance two years ago, but a lot has changed since then, my place is here at your side'

'Thank you'

'What for?'

'Loving me'

"Wow, that's a big offer Viv, but I can't take it' Caitlyn blushed

"We're staying put" Spence agreed

"This is an opportunity I can only offer you both once, take your time and consider things. You have till graduation to decide"

"Thank you Viv and Matt but we only want a home for a family, we have that here with you all" Caitlyn explained.

"Could you send Jamie and Kerri in please? We need to talk to them both now" Matt asked

"Jamie and Kerri, upon your graduation you have a choice to make, this is a decision you both need to make individually. Upon graduation you need to decided whether or not to attend a college either here in America or abroad or not at all, this option has been given to Sophia and Caitlyn and Spencer, Luke as Alpha of his generation unfortunately cannot move away from his pack unless all of his pack decides to leave to go to college. You may attend a college of your choice in any country of your choice; you will have as long as you need to complete your training in your chosen field." Viv explained

"You have until graduation to make your decisions" Matt offered

"Thanks" Kerri whispered

"Yeah thanks" Jamie mumbled

"Kerri if you could come into the den with me please" Viv asked

Looking around the den Kerri realised that this was Viv and Matt's sanctuary

"Kerri I need to talk with you about your outburst at Luke earlier today, it cannot be tolerated. You are not allowed to show such disrespect for him, regardless of how you feel. I have discussed this matter with Matt and with Luke." Viv explained

"Luke has apologised to Sophia for his being over bearing and she has re-assured him on your behalf that there will be no more out bursts and that you have her best interests at heart. If another outburst like this happens their will be a severe punishment, I don't want that to happen. Do you understand?"

Nodding her reply Kerri hung her head

"For your lack of respect earlier you are effectively grounded. You may take a daily run but you will be accompanied by some one, you are to have no access to the pools and hot tub. No parties, no internet and you will continue to do dishes after our evening meal"

"What about prom?" Kerri asked quietly

"You may go to prom, but you may not go to howl on Saturday and after next Mondays meeting you will return home immediately"

"Okay Viv" Kerri replied

"This Saturday and Sunday you will start re-decorating your bedroom, you will do it yourself, perhaps for the rest of the week in the evenings you could sort out the furniture you had delivered also?"

"Yes Viv"

"Now go. I don't want to have to reprimand you again this week" Viv replied as she hugged Kerri.

"I can't believe we just turned down a free college education" laughed Caitlyn as she lay on their bed.

"But it's for a good cause, this little rug rat" laughed Spence as he kissed Caitlyn's stomach before pulling Caitlyn close enough to rest her head on his chest.

"The best cause. If we were still with our own family packs we wouldn't have even been offered college tuition unless we were honour students with a particular reason to go"

"We have everything we need right here, even down to family, Kerri's gonna make a brilliant aunty to this little one. And we'll find jobs easy enough especially since most the competition for jobs will leave in the fall for colleges." Spence reasoned

"We've seen enough of big cities but I will miss the beach" Caitlyn mumbled as she traced little circles on Spence's chest under his tee-shirt.

Sighing Kerri started putting her belongings into the boxes she had folded and put under her bed when she'd moved in while listening to Jamie moving around in the en-suite.

"You can take my car if it'll make things easier for you" Kerri offered

Stepping into the bedroom and kneeling behind Kerri Jamie pulled her into his arms, "thanks, I promise I'll be back by Friday at the latest, I need to speak to my family about a few things"

"Its okay I know you have to go but I just wish it wasn't now, at least I have this room to decorate to keep me busy, do you have any preferences to colours?"

"No, I'll choose colours and things when we have a place of our own; this is your home you choose"

Nodding Kerri stopped packing and relaxed into Jamie's arms as he kissed her neck, his finger trying to undo the towel that was wrapped around Kerri.

Turning around to face him Kerri placed a gentle kiss on the end of his nose before standing up and bolting their bedroom door and turning on the CD player, Evanescence blaring out.

'You're gonna need another shower when I'm done with you' Kerri whispered into his mind, pulling him closer to her and onto the bed, her finger frantically working on the buttons on his jeans, her lips kissing and sucking on his neck, not wanting to lose touch with him for a single second.

Sighing as yet another faceless girl pleasured him with her mouth Kris let his mind drift to Kerri using their now weakened private link, disappointed to find her in a sated sleep he growled his frustration and dragged the girl off him and stalked off further into the woods.

"You fucking asshole" the girl shouted after him before collecting her belongings and setting his alight using a match from her purse.

On smelling the burning rubber of his favourite trainers Kris turned back to where they had been. "Bitch you fucking little bitch, you'll be sorry you little whore" he screamed

"You won't even remember my name" sighed Kelsey, as she continued to walk into town.


	46. tuesday

(45) Tuesday

Waking up snuggled against Luke's warm body Sophia smiled up at him before settling back down to sleep only to hear the start of an engine she recognised as Kerri's. Sliding out of bed Sophia looked at the small clock on the bedside table, 5am, grabbing a discarded towel from last night she stepped out onto the balcony and watched Jamie drive away and Kerri walk back into the house.

"Morning" sighed Kerri as Sophia came downstairs. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Please, where's Jamie going?" asked Sophia as she accepted the cup Kerri handed her

"Home" mumbled Kerri as she stirred a fourth sugar into her milky tea, "he said there are some things he needs to sort with his family.

"Oh, are you okay?" Sophia asked her eyes full of concern

"S'pose so, I'm just gonna watch a movie till its nearer time to get ready for school, go back to bed, I'll call you when I've made breakfast," Kerri mumbled as she headed for the lounge

"Thanks, if you need me just call me okay" Sophia asked as she gave Kerri a hug.

Watching Kerri as she picked at her breakfast, Viv noticed she'd lost even more weight in the last few days and had bags under eyes, her body simply worn out. 'Should we keep her off school today and ask Sherman to take a look at her?' Viv asked Matt privately

Looking over at his niece he shook his head 'give it a few more days, maybe with her grounded we can make sure she eats properly'

Noticing their worried stares Kerri forced herself to eat the bacon and toast and drink another cup of tea, seeing relief in their eyes when she'd cleared her plate.

Smiling weakly at them she headed upstairs to get ready for school.

Finding a seat as Mr Hannigan started handing out worksheets, Kerri took her mp3 player out of her bag and put her earphones in and listened to The Punisher Soundtrack as she worked through the fairly easy equations, not noticing the disapproving look Mr Hannigan gave her as she tapped out the beat or the curious frown when she started tapping her feet and bobbing her head.

Changing the song to _broken_ Kerri finished the sheet and sat back, trying not to sing along out loud but still singing aloud along the public pathways, even mentally her voice had people drawn to her and they all listened to her instead of the many conversations they should have been.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and as Kerri had no classes till 2 she headed to the library and curled up in one of the many sofas dotted around the back of the room, still listening to her mp3 player, grateful she had decided to get the larger capacity one that held over 300 tracks

"Hello Miss Blackstone," Mr Hannigan said as he sat in the seat opposite. "Miss Blackstone?"

"What!" snapped Kerri not realising who it was talking to her "oh sorry Mr Hannigan" Kerri replied taking the earphones out and putting down her sketch pad.

"I wanted to talk with you about the worksheet you completed in my class this morning" Mr Hannigan explained

"Yuh-huh" nodded Kerri

"You completed it within 45 minutes I had designed that sheet to last the full 90 minutes, it had complex equations many of which needed careful working out, I saw no evidence of such workings out, you were also the only student to of finished the sheet at all, it is for these reasons that I must ask you did you cheat?"

"Nope that sheet was easy, I had completed worksheets similar two years ago, I didn't need to work them out because I did it in my head" Kerri explained about to go back to her sketching

"You worked out simultaneous equations and trigonometry and … I don't believe you." Mr Hannigan stammered

"So why did you even ask me if I cheated, I'll do another sheet again for you right here if you wish" Kerri offered annoyed that he would think she had cheated,

I'd like you to come to my classroom and do another sheet yes. If you could come after you have finished your lunch, I'd appreciate it."

"Fine I'll see you at one" Kerri stated before realising it was now 12:20 and she hadn't had lunch.

Slamming her lunch tray on the table next to Caitlyn, Kerri felt like screaming.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked "you have you're pissed off face on"

"Humans are stupid" Kerri sighed as she shoved forkfuls of rice into her mouth "why don't the come with lie detecting abilities like us I mean come on I didn't fucking cheat," Kerri vented in-between forkfuls of rice

"Who, Mr Hannigan?" asked Sophia "haven't you got any meat?"

"Yeah," Kerri nodded "and cos it didn't smell right but right he wants me to go back to his classroom and do another sheet its not my fault the worksheet was easy and I finished it in 40 minutes instead of ninety. You got the time?"

"It's ten to one" Luke answered in amusement

"What you laughing at? You blond spiky haired fruit nut" Kerri laughed sticking her tongue out

"You, you're funny when you're pissed off"

"Good job you didn't say hot or Soph would have knocked you out. Anyway, see ya at 3 at the gates," Kerri laughed before giving the group the birdie

Walking into the classroom Kerri slammed her bag on the desk and sat down in a seat near his desk.

Beep beep,

"No cell phones in school miss Blackstone'

"Sorry I'll check this message then turn it back off"

"Thank you" Mr Hannigan said as he turned his attention to the desk to find another work sheet

'hey heard u singing, it was much better than da radio, midnight needs a CD playa, love u, missing u, I'll call tonite Jamie xxx '

Turning the mobile onto silent she slipped it into her jeans pocket, and wiped away a tear.

"Here you go Miss Blackstone I'll be just here" he said as he sat at his desk and watched her begin to work, so this was the girl who helped Tasha through something that should have killed her. His so called daughter should not have survived; this girl was the one, who made it startlingly clear that Tasha was never his daughter, though he loved her as one, he now had to contend with her new 'family'.

His thoughts were loud in her head and putting her off, tying the small charm necklace around her throat, she enjoyed in the peace it gave her, though felt the instant detachment from Jamie like a stab to the chest. Working swiftly through the sheet in only 40 minutes again this time showing her working just to prove a point, she placed the sheet on his desk and waited for his reply.

"Thank you Kerri, you may return to the library until your next class begins"

"Thank you sir,"

"Please remember to take off your necklace before your next class; you seem to like breaking rules at lunchtime, in future I'd like to see all your workings out displayed on your worksheets is that clear?"

"Yes sir" nodded Kerri, silently adding 'you wanker' as she took off the necklace and welcomed the rush of voices flooding her mind, Jamie's included but only faintly he was almost gone for the week.

Arriving in art Kerri smiled at Caitlyn, who had set up in the far corner of the room,

"Hi Miss Elliot"

"Good afternoon Kerri, if you'd like to work on a piece for me to display at graduation"

"Yeah sure" Kerri replied as she walked over to where Caitlyn was painting a piece she'd been working on for a while,

'So how'd it go with Mr Hannigan?'

'he's Tasha's dad he's kinda pissed I helped her through the flip because now he know that she's not really his, I think he thinks we're gonna take her away from him. I finished the sheet in 40 minutes again but this time I showed all my working so I don't think he'll be dragging me into his room for a repeat of today'

'Cool' Caitlyn replied before turning back to her art,

'I have no idea what to do to display for graduation, my artwork is all weird with fairies and us and pretty lil pixies,'

'You can display whatever you wish, if you have a piece of artwork at home you'd rather display you can work on another project if you'd prefer,'

'Thanks Miss Elliot'

Sitting on the courtyard wall Kerri plaited Caitlyn's hair while waiting for Sophia Luke and Spencer, the pair of them singing along to Kerri's mp3 player as it played Bon Jovi's always as loud as it could.

_It's been raining since you left me _

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up _

_Now I can't sing a love song _

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby that just me _

_And I will love you baby always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always _

Just as they were about to continue they noticed Luke Sophia and Spencer watching them with smiles,

"Why do girls sing that song with their eyes closed?" Luke asked

"Cos we're imagining Jon Bon Jovi in leathers" laughed Sophia Caitlyn and Kerri in unison

"Ouch" murmured Luke looking up at Sophia with puppy dog eyes, rewarded by a kiss

"Eww" was Spencer's reply

"Why eww?" Luke asked puzzled

"Cos he's about as old as our dad's" laughed Kerri "now come one take me home and feed me!"

"Kerri wait up" Presley shouted across the courtyard

Everyone exchanged puzzled glances as Kerri walked over to Presley and started talking

"I'll catch up" Kerri shouted to Sophia, "just go on without me"

'Don't be too late or my mom'll kill ya' Luke warned

"I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight with me, Randy has to work on an assignment for English and I noticed Jamie wasn't in school so … I thought you wouldn't want to be surrounded by couples" Presley explained while blushing

"I would if I was allowed, I kinda got myself grounded, Viv doesn't take lightly to me walking out of school whenever I choose so I'm grounded till further notice," Kerri explained

"Where's Jamie at?" Presley asked with real concern

"He had to go and see his mom up in Pine Creek he'll be back in time for prom though"

"Oh cool, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow maybe?" Presley asked

"Yeah I'll be about"

"Bye"

"Bye" Kerri replied and turned up the road towards home, breaking into a light jog to try and make it home on time

"So…" asked Sophia as soon as Kerri entered through the kitchen door

"She wanted to know if I could go bowling with her tonight, because Randy hasn't finished some assignment or other"

Surprise was written all over Sophia's face "oh"

"So how was school then Kerri?" asked Viv from the living room

"Good. See you at dinner" Kerri replied giving Viv a hug and heading upstairs and within moments the sound of Nickleback and the soft voice of Kerri singing along could be heard throughout the house.


	47. catching up

(46) Catching Up

"Kerri" shouted matt for the fifth time, trying to make himself heard over the music coming from the over side of the heavy wood door.

"Dad just leave her come and eat your own dinner, she has her music that loud she probably wouldn't hear the house falling down around her" Sophia shouted up the stairs "she'll come out when she smells the food or feels hungry"

Looking around her almost bare room Kerri turned the CD player up another notch, and started dancing around the room to Nightwish's Nemo.

_Oh how I wish _

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope id give my _

_Everything_

"Boo"

The scream that ricocheted around Kerri's bare bedroom went unheard by others, Nemo drowning it out,

"Not funny don't do that to me ever!" Kerri yelled

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just meant to surprise you, I've missed you" he slurred his arms outstretched as if expecting a hug

"Go home you're drunk, come talk to me when you're sober," Kerri replied shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on Kezza you always used to be a laugh, please say you have some weed around here I'm desperate"

"Oh what's a matter Doyle? Daddy cut you off?"

"Kezza please I need you, you used to be so much fun, please just give me some weed and come party with me please" Doyle whined

"Go home before I send you myself"

"You're being a bitch!"

"And… your point is" Kerri asked tapping her toes impatiently

"Fine … you won't be getting a Christmas card." He snapped and disappeared

"Half breed freak you don't even celebrate it!" Kerri yelled into the air annoyed that she had let him scare her.

Switching off her music Kerri moved the packed boxes from in front of her door and headed downstairs for dinner.

Pulling into the small driveway Jamie sighed and cut off the engine, waiting for the stony face of his step father to appear in the window and his mom to stand at the door excited about any visitor.

'Five ... four … three… two...and there he is, one… there she is.'

Stepping out of midnight and locking her, he looked towards his mom, expecting to see surprise or happiness all he got was an accusing look.

"You have grown your hair! You have a girlfriend! You were in town last week and didn't come and see us! Get indoors and bring your washing I'm sure you have plenty!"

"Yes mum" Jamie mumbled, preferring to do as he was told than give Craig a reason to have a go too,

Settling down in the small living room Jamie realised he missed the warmth and happiness reflected in Matt and Viv's home.

"So where did you go?" came Craig's accusatory tone.

"I headed south, and stayed near the coast, working on a building site for 6 months, then I was heading back this way when I stopped off in Wolf Lake and I've ended up going to school and met a girl…."

"You've met a girl, what is she like?" interrupted his mom "are you two dating? Is she pretty"

"She's amazing, I've been living with her and her family for the last week, she's about 5ft6 long black hair, green eyes, the most amazing smile, I have a photo somewhere," Jamie replied handing a small photo Kerri had given before he left to his mom

"She looks young, and familiar is she local?"

"Not quite, her father is local; she was raised in San Francisco with her mom." Jamie answered reasoning that neither Tom nor Kerri would want their relationship discussed. "But she has family in Wolf Lake, and she moved there after her mom died. She's 18, were in school together"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school at the moment? You didn't think about school when you upped and left!" pointed out Craig,

"I'd done well enough to graduate when I left, I only started going in Wolf Lake so I had some thing to do during the day, and I've been offered a full scholarship to any college I want in the fall by Kerri's family." Jamie explained, wanting to go home to Kerri already.

"Craig please let me and Jamie catch up properly" Annie asked gently.

Having enjoyed the meal his mom had just cooked him; Jamie stood beside his mom at the sink and started to help her with the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, its not a mans job, now go collect your washing from that pretty car of yours and I'll make a start on it, I'm sure you have plenty"

"Mom I'm not here to stay" Jamie whispered fearful of his mom either breaking into tears or lashing out.

"Yes you are." Annie replied looking him in the eyes "I've already spoken to your girlfriends father, he's less than pleased with you and came to us personally asking us to help stop your relationship becoming more serious. I know exactly who you are seeing. You will stay here and if you cannot do that your father will collect you and take you with him. Is that clear Jamie Sullivan?"

"I can't do that; Kerri and I are already accepted as a mated couple in Wolf Lake, I love her"

"Then I will speak to the alpha couple there and ask them to step in also, I will not have you becoming involved with this girl," Annie spoke quietly.

"We are already involved mom, we're mated, she lives with the alpha's she is their niece you'll receive no co-operation from them." Jamie reasoned

"Your father is arriving later this evening he will take you with him, that is final" Annie snapped having become impatient.

"Mom!"

"You are behaving like a spoilt child, I'm doing this for your own sake, Tom Callahan is a powerful man, some one you cannot take on and win, he will make your life a living hell if you continue to see his daughter. There is your father now, perhaps you'd like to write a goodbye note for sweet Kerri and perhaps leave her keys here so _her_ father can return her car for her."

"No! Kerri is my mate I have made promises to her and her pack, I will not do this" Jamie argued, glancing between his mom and the large man that stood to his left,

"Then you leave me with no choice" Annie whispered

**Well there you go another instalment, I'd really like to get some reviews I miss them. So pretty please review me **

**Love liljo xxxx **


	48. Talla

(47) Talla

Jamie woke to the smell of raw meat and blood, and a petite female offering him a share of this meat, her small muzzle coated with the still warm blood.

"She's yours if you want her to be" Jack offered

"I have a mate." Jamie snapped, shivering with the cold, unused to being so cold

"Accept the meat at least, perhaps when you get to know Kaiya you'll find you like her"

"Where are we?" Jamie asked as he rubbed his arms to warm him

"Just north of the border"

"Canada?"

"Yes Jamie, now eat up and flip its easier to adapt to the cold in your pelt and it's a lot colder and there's snow in Alaska so get a move on" snapped Jack as he flipped into his dark brown pelt

"No"

"Why don't you like me?" Kaiya asked quietly having shifted to her human skin, not minding the fact that she was now sitting naked in the middle of the woods.

"You're a kid find someone your own age to play with" Jamie snapped,

"And you're being immature, grow up and get over yourself" Kaiya snapped back her pretty Inuit features barely showing the hurt that his comment had caused.

Smiling as the once lilac walls were covered with white, Kerri felt pleased with herself, she had spent the full day at school going to all of the classes and sitting with Presley and Caitlyn, and her evening painting her bedroom now her walls had two coats of white and various words and phrases in Chinese, all that was left to do was one more phrase then move her furniture from Acorn Falls into the room.

"Kerri, dinners done" Viv shouted up the stairs

"Coming" sighed Kerri, not feeling up to eating around the table with everyone else.

Sitting in a chair at the table Kerri felt increasingly bored, having eaten her dinner quickly she was now faced with the task of making small talk while everyone else ate slowly and acted as if she were a delicate doll and they couldn't mention Jamie or Greg or how thin she looked. She knew she'd lost weight and probably looked like hell, but the last two weeks hadn't exactly been a piece of cake.

"I'm going back to my room, shout me when you've all finished and I'll do dishes" Kerri mumbled as she left the table.

Knocking gently on Kerri's door Sophia walked in carefully not knowing where would be wet with paint,

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Sophia asked as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of the paint fumes,

"Probably the balcony, it's warm enough" mumbled Kerri as she held the paintbrush in her mouth, while she opened a pot of red paint, before taking the brush from her mouth and dipping it into the pot of red.

"What does it all mean?" asked Sophia as she stood and turned a 360 on the spot taking in each wall.

"The wall where my bed was and is going back to says. _My fall will be for you. My love will be in you. If you be the one to cut me. I'll bleed forever. _"

"That's cheery" laughed Sophia,

"Around the door to the balcony it reads _Truth Beauty Freedom Love. _Around the door to the bathroom it reads _Reality is the only Obstacle to Happiness. _And this wall will read, _Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood. It's blood screaming inside you to work its will, _spike rocks you see, he has the vampire attitude down okay but not so much with the grr arg you know, he lacks the spark in his eyes, but I spose that not something humans can get but anyway I better the dishes done" Kerri explained and walked out of the room leaving Sophia shaking her head.

'Jamie will you stop stalling? We have to find a place to stay for the night! Flip and follow us!' Jack growled mentally,

'Fuck you, I'm not going, I want to go home'

'Now who sounds like a kid?' asked Kaiya 'I want to go home' she imitated

"Kaiya leave the poor boy be, go on up ahead with Jack I can keep watch on young Jamie here"

'Yes Talla' Kaiya replied silently, heading to where Jack stood waiting.

"Now Jamie I need to make something clear, it is not safe for us to be here, we stopped because you were waking and would need food, now since you've refused food and you're awake we need to move again," Talla explained softly, her face soft and lined from old age.

"So you all move on, I want to head home, to Kerri." Jamie whispered

Looking at him carefully Talla could not believe that Jack and Annie would do something this bad to their son. They knew the risks of separating true mates, could they not see it in his eyes? Shaking her head Talla hoped he would make it as far as the base camp, and that his mate was holding up okay. She could throttle them for this.

"Okay Jamie, were going to head to our base camp, you have to come with us, trust me, heading back to her will take you longer on foot and alone." Talla reasoned, helping Jamie to his feet, the separation already weakening him without him noticing.

"Fine, just please keep Kaiya away from me she's more than annoying" Jamie snapped hating the cold, he'd been staying in California up until 3 weeks ago and had enjoyed the sun and surfing.

"She looks younger than she is, and you've said only a few words to each other, she'll grow on you, just stop calling her a kid, she's older than you think" Talla said looking up at her granddaughter, as she walked in her pale pelt along side the beta's of her generation, Jamie would of made her an excellent mate and alpha male.

Sitting on the stone railing of the balcony Kerri felt alone, Jamie hadn't called, and was to far away for their private connection to work, and it was already Thursday morning, okay well maybe not it was 1 am and quite simply Kerri was bored.

"Missed me?"

"I miss the real you, Doyle, this new party animal hooked on beer and dope I don't even like"

"Okay I get that, I'm sorry, it's just … "

"Emerald said no?" Kerri asked quietly

"Not quite, her father refused to let me within talking distance, he called me a...a" Doyle faltered looking out towards the woods

"Oh Doyle I'm sorry, Damien's a cunt, he should never of called you that, come here and gimmie a hug" Kerri offered as she got off the railing and sat on the floor of the balcony,

"Why aren't we in your bedroom?" Doyle asked as he curled up beside Kerri and rested his head in her lap,

"Because I've just decorated and the paint fumes make me feel giddy" Kerri said quietly as she pondered on what forms of torture would work on a demon who ran a hell dimension, he had no right to call Doyle such a hurtful name, it was cruel and unnecessary, no one deserved to be called an infected.

"How is my pops?" Kerri asked, as she pulled one of Jamie's pillows to her,

"He's okay, fed up it seems, he's trying to stop fights between the clans, protect Emerald and find her a suitable partner. I hope he finds her someone who deserves her." Doyle mumbled sleepily.

"Just sleep Doyle," Kerri whispered as she stared out to the woods again.

"How could you be so careless Miki?" whispered Talla "And don't turn your nose up at your clan name I will not have it, you will always be 'little one' to me, he is your son and here you are risking his life and the life of his mate. You and Annie deserve your heads knocking together for this..."

"But..." Jack interrupted

"Don't even think of bringing that Callahan man into this, it is not him who drugged Jamie and brought him hundreds of miles from his mate. You did that, upon his orders, Callahan could only have made life difficult for Jamie, now you are killing him to prevent that it makes no sense, now when we get back to town you will put Jamie on the first bus or train to as close to his home as possible, I will not have his death and the death of his mate happen is that clear."  
"Talla, they haven't been mated a week yet, there is no way their bond is strong yet" Jack reasoned

"Then you watch your son die and you will return his body to the home of his mate and bury them together, for I have no further desire to be part of this."

"Talla, "

"Don't Talla me Miki, I'll do what I can for your son but I fear both may be dead within a week,"


	49. Take a hint

(48) Take a hint

Jamie woke groggy, his stomach rumbling but he had no desire to eat, rubbing his eyes with his hands he saw Kaiya sitting close by watching him.

"Morning, I've brought you some food, Nana said to cook it for you so I have, I brought some water too,"

"Thank you, Kaiya," Jamie mumbled the smell of the cooked rabbit convincing him to eat

"I've never had cooked rabbit before, what is it like?" Kaiya asked quietly as she watched him eat,

"Its okay, you want some?" Jamie offered handing the rabbit to her, watching her as she ate it, pondering on her real age; Talla had said she was older than she looked. "You're almost 21" Jamie said suddenly

"21 next month" Kaiya admitted as she offered what was left of the rabbit back,

"No thanks, you only look 16 or so" Jamie said quietly watching her reaction, it was one of hurt. "I'm sorry I treated you like a kid, do you know if my sperm donor brought any of my belongings?"

"Jack is a good guy, he is duty bound to this pack if it moves he moves, Nana didn't know you're mom was pregnant when she moved the pack she didn't find out until they moved back that way 15 years later, you were settled " Kaiya explained as she finished the rabbit leaving only the bones in a tidy pile.

"How do you know so much?" Jamie asked

"Nana taught me everything about you when you're dad said he wanted you to be with us, I have no mate but I'm the alpha female, you're dad thought it would be a good idea. He brought a small back pack from your car; I'll go get it for you." Kaiya replied as she walked to where his dad sat talking to Talla,

"Thank you" he whispered.

The dull hum of her new alarm clock in the bedroom woke Kerri. Doyle still lay sprawled out as he had done at 3am when she'd started to fall asleep.

"Doyle get up, I gotta get ready for school." Keri mumbled as she sat up,

"Why?" he mumbled sleepily

"Doyle…"

"Okay, thank you for last night Kerri" Doyle said quietly as he hugged her and disappeared on the spot,

"Wish I could do that…" Kerri said out loud, as she walked back into her room to see Viv standing in her doorway,

"Morning Viv," Kerri mumbled as she rummaged through a suitcase, in a bid to find her pink jeans,

"Who was that leaving?" Viv asked quietly not wanting to alert the house

"A friend" mumbled Kerri through her teeth as she held onto her top with them,

"Kerri please stop what you're doing and talk to me" Viv whispered

"He's a friend, he came to see me, we talked he fell asleep, I fell asleep he's gone home I'm getting ready for school that's bout it," Kerri rambled off before returning to her hunt for her jeans

"He's a vampire is he not? I just saw him disappear, I can make allowances for Malik he's your papa but ..."

"No he's not, he's... I hope he forgives me for this … he's a half breed, he can disappear and has a fondness for very rare steak, but he's pretty much human, he was upset and came over to talk, aha got them," Kerri shouted pulling a faded pale pink pair of jeans out of the suitcase

"Oh okay, would you like a lift to school this morning? I'm heading that way" Viv offered

"Yeah sure give me half an hour or so and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen," Kerri suggested and she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom hoping that Viv would take the hint and let her get ready

"You might want to wash your hair you have white paint in it," Viv suggested as she shut the bedroom door

"Here's your bag, what have you got in there it smells odd" Kaiya said quietly wrinkling her nose

"Ah fuck, typical," moaned Jamie as her picked contents out of his bag and rubbed them with a spare T-shirt

"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked

"My bottle of water has leaked and the orange and banana I had in here have … well squashed… which means both are ruined to eat and I have no spare water to drink, but..." Jamie said a smile creeping on his face as he opened a side pocket

"But what?" Kaiya asked enjoying the look of excitement on his face

"These remained dry" Jamie replied pulling out an mp3 player Kerri had lent him and a few photographs of her

"Is that her?"

"Yeah here have a look" Jamie offered handing the bundle of photos over

"We have to get moving soon, you'll have to leave you're belongings we're travelling in pelt" Jack told them as he walked over, "be ready to leave in 20 minutes"

"She's a native?" Talla asked shocked

"Definitely she's got raven black hair and olive skin, she's got that look about her, she's a skilled witch she's enchanted his music device to hide during the flip and provide him with music while we travel."

"Did you question him on this?"

Shaking her head Kaiya flipped into her pelt and went to walk alongside Jamie.

Flipping also Talla came alongside Jamie and Kaiya took this as her cue to leave.

'Hello Jamie'

'Hello Talla' Jamie mumbled, his thoughts being more focused on Kerri's voice as she sang, he hadn't realised that she had filled the mp3 player with her voice singing and it hurt him more than he thought possible to hear her voice, so full of emotion.

'How are you feeling?' Talla asked as she slowed her pace a little to walk in time with him,

'Tired, hungry, thirsty, lonely, you want me to keep listing my feelings? Angry hurt betrayed horny and bored with the walking" Jamie mumbled

"I don't appreciate your attitude Jamie I want to help you, you and your little native, she has such a beautiful voice, she is truly special to be able to provide you with her singing while you walk in your pelt" Talla said quietly "she is not pure is she?"

"She is pure of heart and that's enough for me" Jamie whispered

_If you're lost you can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

'Psst Kerri' Presley hissed privately

"Kerri" Miss Trattles shouted for the third time

"What?" snapped Kerri without realising she was in class.

"Miss Blackstone if you do not wish to be in my class toady would you kindly leave, if you intend to stay and perhaps learn a little more about biology would you please refrain from singing out loud, as lovely as your voice is it has little to do with biology which the rest of the class either wish to study or are required to study to graduate"

"Sorry Miss Trattles, I think I will leave, I don't feel so good."

"Thank you Kerri"

Sitting on the grassy bank of the school field, Kerri felt like crying,

He'd only been gone since Tuesday morning but already it felt like dying, keeping busy only worked until bed time then the loneliness would sink in, and she'd be left curled up in a ball waiting for morning. The distant shrill tones of the bell ringing 2pm meant that Kerri would have to move and head to maths, perhaps Mr Hall would excuse her and let her mope in silence in the library but somehow she doubted it.

"You're late Miss Blackstone; perhaps you'd like to explain to the class why you are… 5 minutes late for class." Mr hall said in one of his firmest voices

"perhaps not " Kerri said quietly hoping he'd just leave it and let her sit down and get on with whatever they were doing today

"I'd certainly like to know why you think it is acceptable to be 5 minutes to a class you chose to continue taking," Mr Hall stated his voice flat and grim, he meant business

"I don't think it is acceptable sir, but it was unavoidable sir and I'm sorry" Kerri said quietly,

"what is so unavoidable that it makes you 5 minutes late for class, there are 3 minutes between classes to allow you time to go to and from lockers and retrieve your belongings"

"Sir please I'm sure the class don't want to hear what had me … indisposed" Kerri begged, not understanding why this discussion had to be vocal they could have settled this privately instantly. 'Come on take a hint' Kerri begged him silently,

"Miss Blackstone I'd like you to tell us all immediately what held you up, I'm sure you would not like me to telephone your guardian as I'm already aware you are in trouble at home regarding school matters."

That's it yup he's a cunt, Kerri thought, "I was in the ladies throwing up the remains of my hamburger and fries …"

"That is quite enough Miss Blackstone" Mr Hall interrupted

"it took awhile as I decided to wait until I was sure I wouldn't vomit in the school halls and I took a detour to the nearest vending machine to get a bottle of cold water which I currently have in my hand, sir," Kerri finished off, hoping that next time she said she was sorry and it was best that she didn't explain her lateness he'd get the hint.

"Thank you Miss Blackstone, if you could take your seat and we can continue with the class." Mr hall said taking his seat at his large oak desk,

'Are you okay?' Kaiya asked as she lingered at the back with Jamie,

'I feel sick' Jamie admitted, as he hovered near the tree line hoping he wouldn't throw up,

'I'll stop the pack we'll wait a little while till you recover,' offered Kaiya,

'No don't, I'll try harder to keep up,'

'Jamie you're unwell the pack will slow down for you,' Kaiya said quietly hoping he would be okay,

'No' Jamie growled as he pushed his body forward his paws digging into the soft soil, 'I can do this'

"See Talla they're becoming friends" Jack pointed out, as he looked behind him to see Jamie leaning against Kaiya and Kaiya rubbing her nose against his shoulder

Shaking her head Talla turned around and headed to the back of the pack once more, 'Kaiya lay him down and go fetch Dean and George please they will support him more than you can'

'Jamie rest here a while,' Talla said laying down herself

'No, I have to keep going; I have to get to a town or village or anywhere with transport' Jamie growled forcing himself to stay upright

'Jamie I understand that, believe me I do, just sit with me awhile'

'Dean, George can you help me please' Kaiya asked

'Help that weakling? No way' sneered George

'I thought he was supposed to be Jack's son, he's nothing like Jack' Dean argued

Kaiya growled in a show of her dominance, why did Talla have to pick these two?

'Will you just do as you're told; jeez I hate this job I swear I do. Jamie is ill he's been parted from his mate by force, no bonded mates should ever be parted, and you both know that, now I need you to help get him as far as a town with transport links'

'Why?' they asked in unison

'Duh To get him home so get a move on please. Cant you guy take a hint?' Kaiya begged

'Yes boss'


	50. Where are you?

(49) Where are you?

Walking into the huge dining hall Kerri launched herself at her large Japanese futon and flopped onto its comfortable mattress and closed her eyes thinking to herself that'd she'd move the furniture in a moment she just wanted to close her eyes …

"We need to call Sherman," Vivian said her voice tinted with worry "She's obviously unwell, she's fast asleep in the dining room on her futon, she hasn't even moved since she lay there"

"Call him then ask him to come up and see her, perhaps while she sleeps we can follow her plan and move her furniture into her room" Matt suggested as he stood in the doorway to the grand dining room and watched Kerri's chest barely move as she slept.

"Should we contact Malik?" Caitlyn said quietly as she sat down next to where Kerri lay and stroked her best friends' forehead.

"Maybe we should wait until we know what's wrong" Spencer suggested

'This will do for tonight, the next town we encounter we'll put Jamie on a train home' Jack admitted. Looking down on his son as he lay curled up in a hollow Kaiya resting her head on his chest.

'They would of made a good pair had they met sooner Miki, do not feel disappointed it was not destined to be' Talla said as she padded softly to where Jack sat tall and proud.

'His mate is not pure Talla; my son has chosen a half breed as his bonded mate' Jack whimpered,

'That is not the point here Miki, your son has chosen a mate who he loves with all his heart, and you are fretting over her heritage, she has Tom Callahan as her father, a powerful alpha, she made it through the flip, and she is a native, do not discredit her for being impure, she is talented and strong, I believe she is probably holding up better than Jamie at the moment'

She watched him as he slept and wondered on his life, he lived a life different to hers he would never of adapted to a life in the snow, or on four legs most of the time. Would he of chosen her had they met as young teens? What could she do now? There were no males her age in her pack for her to mate and bond with, Jamie had been her hope.

'Come with me Kaiya' Jamie whispered

'To your home, where you live with your mate and her family' Kaiya asked surprised.

'Yes, Wolf Lake is large enough, come with me, I'll help you find a mate, you don't have to stay forever, just … I want to help' Jamie admitted,

'I would have to ask your father, my generation rely on me, I'm there alpha female…'

'And without a mate they will overturn you and you'll be alone, I don't want that for you, you deserve love' Jamie whispered

'I'll ask, now sleep Jamie.' Kaiya whispered in return as she stood up and went to sit with her Nana

"How long has Jamie been gone?" whispered Sherman

"He left Tuesday morning" Sophia whispered fearing that Kerri would wake up and feel weird that her entire family were watching her closely

"Was she ill before he left?" Sherman asked trying to think

"Not really, she'd lost weight and was a bit depressed and moody but with what has happened I'd expected it" Viv explained

"I think I'll stay for dinner if that's okay, I need to talk to her"

"That's fine Sherman, anything you need just ask," Matt offered

"A black coffee and a comfy seat will do just dandy for now Vivian thank you" Sherman asked as he stood and ushered everyone out of the now empty dining room all that remained was Kerri and her futon

'I want to go with Jamie' Kaiya said, wincing as Jack glared at her

'He is mated you understand that don't you Kaiya?' Jack asked with disbelief

'Of course I do Jack; I'm no longer a child. You need not treat me as one!' Kaiya snapped 'he has asked me to go with him, he hopes to find me a mate in Wolf Lake '

'And what of your pack, your tribe of hooligans' Jack asked 'without you here what little control they have in their lives will be gone'

'If I stay I will have no mate and they will stop listening to me, they will always be under yours and Nana's control, I will return before winter sets in, with or without a mate and I'll repeat this process of staying in other towns during the summer months until I find a mate, I have to find a mate'

'As you wish Kaiya' Jack relented

'Jack the girl just wants love, let her go, there is no harm, and it also ensures that Jamie arrives home safely,'

'Talla, I've said okay, now let's settle down for the night' Jack said forcefully

"Come on sugar pot time to wake up" Doyle coaxed

"Don't wanna, I want Jamie" Kerri murmured

"If you get up and eat I'll take you to him," Doyle promised

"How? What yeah sure"

"Come on Kerri, wake up and I promise I'll take you to him," Doyle begged feeling useless as her eyes closed once more

"Okay now I know I need to take you there, he's as useless as you are, he cant even see me can you believe it, either that or he … oh that's right even if he saw me he doesn't know me yet" Doyle rambled as he picked Kerri out of the bed and put her over his shoulder and carried her to where the delicious smells were coming from.

"Who are you?" Matt shouted in surprise as Doyle sat Kerri in one of the chairs and held her upright,

"Hey Doyle" Caitlyn said quietly as she continued eating her dinner only Luke and Sophia had completely stopped eating

"Hey man, how you been?" asked Spencer

"Not too bad for living in hell" laughed Doyle, "I'm sorry Mr Donner I should have introduced my self properly my name is Doyle Valfrie, I'm Kerri's cousin" Doyle explained as he held Kerri and put a cup to her lips "come on Kez m tez drink up and wake up,"

"What exactly do you think you are doing Doyle?" asked Viv

"Well I'm hoping she'll wake up enough to eat then I'm taking her express delivery to Jamie, what a sorry state they are, we should handcuff them together if this is what they're like apart."

"Jamie is in a similar state?" Sherman asked

"Yuh huh, do you know where Kerri's cell is? If we take it with us, we can call you"

"I'll get it for you," Caitlyn said as she rose from the table, "should I get her purse as well?"

"Yeah could be handy, to get home with, I've not travelled with two passengers in years it might not work as well as it used to" Doyle admitted

"Okay "

"Oh hello dopey Dora" Doyle laughed as Kerri's eyes fluttered open

"Jamie" Keri mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and looked around confused

"food first sweet pea" Doyle coaxed as he put the fork in her hand and pushed meat and potatoes under her nose "just got to talk to the family first, now you sit still and we'll be right back"

"How can you not see separation sickness? How could you not see it? Are you guys blind I'm only 150 years old but I know it when I see it"

"150?" Viv and Matt asked together,

"He's 15 Viv "Kerri answered coming into the living room where they all stood, "you ready squirt" Doyle asked and when Kerri nodded he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oki doki karaoke, let get going… one…two… byeee…"

"Where did they go? Separation sickness? 150?" Matt asked extremely confused

"I'll explain" laughed Spencer "now everyone get comfy!"

"Spencer this is serious" snapped Matt

"Doyle has transported her to wherever Jamie is, he probably shouldn't of since he isn't of age yet but he's well practised at it so they'll be fine" Spencer explained

"What is separation sickness?" Sophia asked quietly as she came into the living room and settled on the couch

"Have you and Luke spent a lot of time apart since you became mates?" Caitlyn asked

"Not really, the odd class or an hour or two more lately while he goes for a run with the pack" Sophia explained snuggling against Luke body as he sat beside her.

"How do you feel when you're apart? Tired? Lonely?" Caitlyn asked as she leant back against Spencer in front of the fire which was constantly lit

Nodding Sophia agreed as she hugged a cushion close to her.

"I feel sick to my stomach" Luke answered quietly

"Imagine that feeling all day, and the further Luke went for his run the worse you'd feel, that is what Kerri and Jamie have been feeling, the feeling is intensified for the male to warn him that he has gone too far from his mate. It is sometimes called lovers death" Spencer explained

"That boy said he was 150 years old yet Kerri said he was 15," Viv said feeling a little confused still

"He lives in a hell dimension, for every one of our years ten have passed there roughly, time seems to pass slower there, it's quite horrible." Spencer answered with a shake

It was cold, absolutely freezing compared to the warmth of her bed. Looking around she couldn't recognise where she was but instantly felt the link to Jamie surge open as her feet touched the floor.

'Jamie where are you?'


	51. Nothing more than human lust

(50) Nothing More Than Human Lust

He felt her arrive it was a flood of warmth, his eyes scanned the heavily wooded area looking for her, hearing her call his name, he stood up from where he lay and headed towards the clearing they had entered from.

"Where are you going Jamie" his fathers harsh voice asked, looking back to where his father sat in his flesh he simply shook his head and whispered 'to Kerri'

Shaking away his fur Jamie stood tall and walked away from the pack and to where he felt Kerri was, he could feel her rush of thoughts and her frantic efforts to see him

When she spotted him she wanted to run to him, only Doyle held her back,

"Doyle let me go Doyle!" Kerri growled

"You need to get your feet if you run you will fall." One look at Kerri's eyes as they became molten gold and Doyle shook his head, he knew how impatient she could be, letting her go to run, he watched her flail and her knees give out and her face flooded with a green tinge.

He felt so angry this boy was holding her; he held her close to him then let her go only to laugh when she fell. Stalking over to where they were, he covered the distance in only a few strides. His face contorted with anger.

"Doyle stop laughing it's not funny" Kerri cried out as she rubbed her knees.

"I warned you" he kept laughing then promptly disappeared.

Jamie stopped shortly when the boy disappeared in front of his eyes. His anger flooding out of him as Kerri looked up at him her eyes went from a molten gold to sparkling green.

Kneeling before her, he looked amazing, without stopping to say hello Kerri wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pushing her body against him enjoying the surge of connection.

Breaking the kiss breathing heavily Jamie asked quietly "who was he? Where did he go?"

"he's my cousin, I don't know where he's gone but he'll be back in one hour to collect us and take us home" Kerri answered going back to kiss him.

Stopping her took strength, "Kerri" he whispered trying to refrain from relaxing into the kisses she was planting along his jaw line,

'Shh Jamie,' Kerri murmured mentally, her hands and fingers making circles along the base of his spine, enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingers again.

'Jamie, Jack wishes to see you immediately' whispered Kaiya mentally as she stood just within the tree line watching Jamie and Kerri, watching them as they kissed and their bodies seemed to flow into one another, their hands never leaving each other. She longed to feel the same; she had seen couples together in their pelts and it lacked the passion she saw before her.

'Kerri, we have to go now, my father wishes to see me,' Jamie murmured vocally sighing as Kerri nipped and suckled on his neck

Moaning in disappointment as he pulled away from her Kerri nodded her acknowledgement at what he had said.

Standing slowly she tucked her hands into her back pockets and walked alongside Jamie, knowing that if she took her hands out of her pockets that she would draw him to her and they would go no further.

"I hate the cold" Kerri mumbled her small vest top and jeans doing little to deter the cold,

"I'll warm you up later I promise" Jamie whispered in return as they entered the woods

'Please flip before your alpha' Jack barked out, only Kerri did not hear his order

'Kerri he wants you to flip' Jamie coaxed watching as her face stayed perfectly calm but he saw the slight roll of her eyes. Watching protectively as she removed her clothing, Jamie observed the males within the pack gauging their reactions before giving off a warning growl.

Nodding at Jamie in his pelt Kerri joined him in hers and sat quietly. Waiting for Jamie to pass on messages from his father knowing he would edit them anyway if there was something said he disliked, what she didn't expect was a sudden surge of voices with one standing out above the rest.

'Is this your mate Jamie?' Jack barked his vice barely contained his obvious anger

"It is" Jamie replied rubbing his head against Kerri's

'I contest this mating' Jack replied

'Miki no!' came a woman's voice, warm and gentle.

'Talla I am alpha male I rule this pack, I will not have it tainted by something as disgusting as a mixed breed'

'Jamie' whispered Kerri privately, 'I love you'

'I love you too'

'Kerri?' Jack said

'Yes Jack' Kerri answered, bowing her head in a mark of respect, shocking Jamie as he expected her to of snapped by now.

'Do you truly love Jamie?' interrupted Talla

'With everything I possess' Kerri whispered

'Talla her love of him is not an issue, I have yet to see the proof that they are even bonded'

'His health improved as soon as she arrived…' Kaiya argued

The ringing of a phone interrupted them, flipping into her flesh quickly, Kerri rummaged through the pile of clothes for her small phone.

"I've been detained, Malik will collect you both tomorrow morning, there's serious hell… here in hell" laughed Doyle "I'll love you and leave you" and with that he hung up

"Shit" cursed Kerri allowing her anger to flare and making the tips of her toes tingle "fuck" Kerri cursed once more before dialling home and begging Viv to answer rather than Sophia or Caitlyn,

"Hi, we are stuck here until tomorrow I love you all so much don't worry" Kerri rambled to whoever had picked up "don't call me back in the middle of something love ya" and promptly hung up in a bid to avoid questions

Looking around Kerri could tell most of the pack was confused with what had happened, Kerri watched with curiosity as a young woman stepped towards her, naked and not flustered.

"My name is Kaiya, Jack wishes to know how you and Jamie became bonded, what mark did he give you?" she asked quietly, her eyes questioning the many scars that Kerri had.

"This small bite here" Kerri whispered, pointing to her neck, her face flushing as she remembered how she had felt on the dance floor.

'See Jack he has marked and bonded with her' Kaiya snapped at Jack before turning to face Kerri once again, "where did you mark him in return?"

"Across the bottom of his back, I clawed at him while we danced" Kerri replied as she watched Jamie shake free his fur and show his father his back, and smile at her, his body reacting to remembering that night also. His arousal stood out and it made Kerri ache for him.

'Enough' Jack growled 'return to your pelt and settle down for tonight'

Melting into their copper pelts Kerri and Jamie nipped at each other and moved to a small hollow where they could rest together.

Stalking off Jack felt defeated, when Jamie had shown him his back and he saw the light in Kerri's eyes it was clear they were meant for one another, he had hoped that it wasn't true that his son could come and live with him and become part of the pack with Kaiya at his side.

He could not understand why Kerri was special but he saw it, her scarred body was that of a warrior, her eyes shone with happiness and knowledge and throughout his contesting they sparkled with a challenge, they told her story for her.

'Miki I am sure Jamie would like to leave the security of the pack for an hour or so to spend time with his mate' Talla suggested as she joined him where he had sat down, ' perhaps you would like to tell him personally that he may'

'I see her but I don't understand her' Jack mumbled

'She is special she needs not to be understood but to be cherished, her mind is easy to read' Talla chuckled 'she is descended from her packs keeper, she contains powerful magic,'

'Her packs keeper, Sherman Blackstone is the keeper of Wolf Lake is he not? She is a Blackstone?'

"That is correct" Kerri replied, "Jamie has gone for food, ask anything I will answer truthfully" Kerri offered "but I'd prefer to see your faces"

Flipping into their skins they sat back down opposite her, naked in relation to her fully dressed self,

"Why have you redressed?" asked Jack curious why she would prefer to cover herself

"I dislike the world seeing my scars; they create awkward silences or morbid questions, I am naked only when I must be or when I am alone with Jamie" Kerri answered

"They caused you much pain" Talla stated

"Yes" Kerri mumbled

"You should wear them with pride, you fought for your child" Talla said quietly, "you were easy to read my child, I am sorry, have I offended you?" Talla asked as she had watched Kerri's face pale.

"No, I'm just unused to being read"

"What relation are you to the Blackstone family?" Jack asked curious about her heritage "Are you a cousin or second cousin perhaps"

"No, my mother was Ebony Blackstone her sister was Marie Blackstone, my grandmother was Ellen Blackstone only sister to Sherman Blackstone the keeper of my pack." Kerri explained smiling up at Jamie as he joined them sitting closely to Kerri, his arm stroking her hip.

"you have a powerful heritage" Jack said quietly "why don't you two go eat something and settle down for the night, it is getting late, if you would prefer to sleep away from the main camp so that you may 'be' with each other that will be okay for tonight"

"Thank you" Kerri and Jamie replied together

"Welcome to the family Kerri" Jack said quietly as he walked back towards where the pack lay settled for the night

"Good night you two" Talla added as she walked back to the pack,

"I brought rabbit or rabbit" Jamie laughed holding up the two tiny carcasses wrinkling his nose

"I brought candy bars" laughed Kerri fishing in her pockets and producing a selection of chocolate and sweets

"Ooohh multigrain bars" Jamie laughed

"Hey I happen to like them" Kerri laughed in return reaching out for the bar Jamie held just out of her reach

"You have to get it first" Jamie teased his eyes full of mischief

Dropping her head into his lap Kerri teased his belly button with her tongue moving slowly out to his hips then up his sides.

"That's not fair" Jamie panted determined not to give in to her teasing, straining to keep his hand up stretched and the bar away from her.

"I've decided I don't want that any more" Kerri whispered gently her lips just brushing against Jamie's side "I've seen something more tasty" and with that she dipped her head to taste him, her mouth surrounding him with wet heat.

"Kerri… please…oh…my" Jamie panted his hand dropping to help support him as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

Kaiya couldn't help but watch as Kerri struggled free of her jeans and lowered herself onto Jamie's erection, she had never seen something as beautifully passionate as this and it amazed her that a female could dominate over her mate as Kerri had done.

'Kaiya come away now, leave them be' Talla urged,

Stepping away quietly Kaiya lay down beside her Nana, 'I want to feel like that to be like that' Kaiya whispered

'Kaiya you belong to this pack, you would give that up to feel what Jamie and Kerri share? It's nothing more than human lust!' Jack questioned

'I want to feel it at least once' Kaiya said before curling into a furry ball to sleep.


	52. Prom & Pain

(51) prom and pain

Waking up to find her hair full of twigs and mud Kerri moaned and attempted to disentangle her long hair.

"Sit still, I'll get them out for you" Jamie offered coming closer and kissing her on the shoulder

"Thanks, think we'll be home in time for prom?" Kerri asked quietly

"Maybe," Jamie shrugged "I have something to ask you Kerri,"

"Okay …" Kerri murmured as she lay back against Jamie

"I want Kaiya to come back with us" Jamie mumbled

Sitting up abruptly, Kerri felt her hackles rise and fear swell in her stomach, jealousy being a cruel tormentor.

"Kerri," Jamie whispered pulling her close again "she has to find a mate and there are no men here for her, if she doesn't find a mate she be overturned as alpha or worse"

"I understand but you square it with Viv, I don't want to be in more trouble than I already am" Kerri said quietly handing Jamie her phone

"Aww come on Kerri please, don't make me do this" Jamie whined

"You want to save her, you square it with Viv and find her somewhere to stay," Kerri said as she stood and brushed the mud off her jeans

"I'll get it" Spencer hollered up the stairs reaching for the cordless phone that was on the small table at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello"

"Hey, can I speak to Viv please Spence" Jamie mumbled

"Yep" Spence replied before shouting as loud as he could of Viv and putting the phone gently on the table and heading towards the door.

"There is no need to holler like a five year old…" Viv started to lecture before realising he had already slipped out the kitchen door.

"Hello, Vivian Cates speaking" Viv spoke in a crisp tone

"Viv, its Jamie I have a huge favour to ask can I bring a friend to stay in town until winter please?" Jamie rambled crossing his fingers and smiling at Kerri as she tried to brush the mud of her jeans

"Who and why and where exactly is this person going to stay?" Viv asked hoping he wouldn't say the manor

"Her name is Kaiya, she's an alpha female for her generation in my dads pack but has no mate, and well that's why she'd be in town and I was hoping we could find her somewhere to stay in town, I'm sure she'd work for her keep. Please Viv, she needs this" Jamie ran off without taking much time to breathe.

"Okay bring her home with you," Viv agreed "but she works at a job within my control and we'll do what we can for her okay, if she gets into trouble she goes home" Viv explained

"I'll make sure she understands that, thank you Viv" Jamie replied

"I'll see you when you get here"

"We'll have to head out into the open for my papa to pick us up" Kerri said quietly slipping her shoes back onto her feet

"You're upset with me?" Jamie asked pulling her into a hug

"No Jamie, I just want to go home, and have something to eat and a long soak in the tub" Kerri replied 'it's too loud here I can't block them out and I want them all to shut up' Kerri explained mentally, 'there's too many thoughts too much noise' Kerri whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her

'I love you' Jamie whispered vocally and mentally, rubbing his nose against hers trying to get her to smile

'I love you too Jamie' Kerri replied sticking her tongue out and licking his jaw

Glancing at her watch Kerri sighed and jumped on the spot, it was warmer in the trees but if they waited near the pack her papa wouldn't turn up, it wouldn't be safe for him.

"Have you any idea how out of place you look?" Jamie asked the sight of him without a top on making her want to drag back into the trees, "you stand out a mile" he laughed

"I could say the same about you" Kerri replied "why on earth would a guy wander the Canadian forests in only jeans and trainers with an mp3 player hanging around his neck?"

"I wasn't wandering the Canadian forests I was getting in touch with nature!" Jamie laughed

"We were close enough in Wolf Lake Jamie; I was close enough in San Francisco, we are part of nature"

"Everyone is" Kaiya answered standing beside Jamie wearing his tee shirt as a dress

"Yeah some more than others though" Kerri replied "that is it I officially hate it here" snapped Kerri and she created herself a thick coat out of thin air

"Impressive my child I'm pleased to see your skills have developed" whispered Malik as he appeared in front of them

"Papa!" squealed Kerri as she ran into his arms and he spun her around as if she were still only a small child

"Perhaps you could create your pretty friend some trousers and your mate a top?" Malik suggested

"I'm not that strong" Kerri mumbled

"Then perhaps I should then we can be on our way" replied Malik and a thick jumper appeared in Jamie's arms and trousers appeared at Kaiya's feet

"Thank you" Kerri whispered

Arriving with a thump on her bedroom floor Kerri immediately took in the fact that all her Chinese furniture had been arranged as she had sketched. Running out of the room and into the hall way she ran into Viv, wrapping her arms around her she squeezed not wanting to let go.

"Welcome home Kerri" Viv said in reply in response to Kerri's hug, smiling at Jamie, as he stepped forward "welcome Kaiya, lets get you some clothes and then arrange somewhere for you to stay" Viv coaxed ushering Kaiya from the room.

"Thanks for bringing us home papa, you should get home now though before the sun gets too hot" Kerri suggested as she lay on her bed, her eyelids drooping and sleep starting to take over.

"Yeah thanks Malik," Jamie answered as he curled up on the bed next to Kerri, and started to fall asleep too.

Stifling a yawn Kaiya looked down at the new clothes given to her, they were soft and comfortable and Kaiya couldn't help but feel comfortable and at home in this very loud house. Following her nose led her to a kitchen with two other skin walker teenagers and two adults talking vocally and eating food and drinking a black liquid.

"Coffee and bacon butties" Kerri explained as he headed into the kitchen behind Kaiya and grabbed a bun with bacon in and discarded the bread, crunching and mmmm-ing at the food, "shouldn't you two be at school?" Kerri asked sticking her tongue out at Sophia and Caitlyn as she climbed up to sit on the table

"Prom committee meeting in 30 minutes no classes for us today and you might want to get off that table before you're grounded for even longer." Caitlyn explained

"Okay…" Kerri shrugged "never imagined you two being in control of a prom" Kerri said quietly shaking her head. "So what time is prom?"

"7:30 start in the main hall, there's a rave after for us lot but I doubt Viv and my dad will let you come." Sophia explained as she put her cup in the sink, "will you and Jamie be coming in to school today?"

"Probably not, and it doesn't really matter about the rave I'm not too fussed." Kerri reasoned, taking a slurp of the thick coffee making a face at Matt.

"Kaiya why don't you come with Matt and I?" Viv asked "and we will find you somewhere to stay and buy you some more clothes." Viv coaxed picking up her car keys from the fruit bowl.

Waking up alone Jamie decided to run a bath and put on some music, selecting a CD with only the words mix fourteen on it from Kerri's CD case and turning it up loud Jamie was pleased to hear 'bouncing off the walls again' by sugarcult.

Running up the stair to her room Kerri burst through the door singing at the top of her lungs "I don't care cos I'm still here and I've got nothing else to lose"

"With all the years I've wasted on you," Jamie joined in laughing at Kerri as she bounced around her room throwing herself at the walls

'I've missed you Kerri Blackstone" Jamie whispered quietly just loud enough for Kerri to hear

"Missed you too Jamie Sullivan" Kerri replied sitting on the floor beside the bath tub and dangling her fingers in. "hey we have the house to ourselves" Kerri said out loud as she took off her vest top and jeans and clambered into the bath with him,

"Just what do think you're doing missy?" Jamie asked jokingly kissing Kerri's shoulders making his way up her neck his arms snaking around her middle to hold her close

'Getting comfortable' Kerri murmured privately as she lay back against his chest and allowed the warm water to sooth her,

Watching the hustle and bustle of Wolf Lake Kaiya was amazed at how many people humans and wolven alike lived here, her home town of Cheshire had only about 300 residents and they were all pack members, here there had to be over 1,000 people and they all seemed to get along.

"I'll take you to meet Mrs potter first she's a nice woman, has two grown children who are away at college at the moment, you should be okay with her," Matt explained lea  
"Thanks, about money is there a particular job you'd like me to do, Jamie told me you wanted me to work under your control." Kaiya asked quietly  
"I'll give you a weeks grace to find your feet in this town and to get to know you a little" Viv answered smiling gently at Kaiya

"Thank you" Kaiya whispered

Grabbing towels from the towel warmer Kerri handed one to Jamie and quickly wrapped hers around her body and padded into her room, swaying to the beat of the music, shocked to find it was already 6pm. "You know how I feel, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, and I'm feeling good" Kerri sung quietly dropping her towel to the floor, opening her wardrobe still swaying gently.

"Umm Kerri…" Jamie mumbled

"Yuh-huh" Kerri replied

"Umm... I'm going to be late for prom" Jamie said quietly

"You're going to go see her," Kerri answered for him, not wanting to turn and look at him,

"Yes" Jamie whispered

"I'll leave your dress pants and jacket in the wardrobe then." Kerri said quietly trying to control her jealousy

Walking down the stairs to join the group in the living room Kerri felt excited, Viv and Matt had booked them a limo and there would be finger food left in the kitchen for when they got in.

"Is Jamie not coming with us?" Sophia asked

"No" Kerri replied barely containing her anger in the one syllable word. "He'll be joining us later"

"Let me get a photo of you together" Viv asked "this won't happen again"

"There'll be another prom you know mom" Luke laughed

"Just let me get a photo of you all!" Viv laughed as she took frame after frame

Following his instincts led him to a small house in the middle of town, knocking gently on the door he was greeting with a warm smile,

"I had wondered how long it would take for young men to come sniffing, come in come in, I'll go tell her she has a visitor" Mrs Potter gushed.

Walking into the home Jamie saw lots of photos dotted all over the walls and surfaces,

"That's my son and daughter, they're away training to be doctors at the moment, when they were little I took as many photos as I could afford never knew if… you know… "

"I know" Jamie's answered

"Jamie" Kaiya said happily as she walked into the room "I wasn't expecting visitors just yet" Kaiya said motioning to her baggy tee-shirt and jeans

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me" Jamie mumbled

"Yeah sure, where's Kerri?" Kaiya asked as she tied her long hair back with a hair tie Mrs Potter had given her earlier

"Getting ready for prom it takes her ages" Jamie half lied

"Ok" Kaiya replied picking up on the small lie but not wanting to spend her evening alone

Sophia had outdone her pervious party planning with the May Queen prom, the hall was decorated with pale pink balloons and streamers a bubble machine slowly made bubbles that floated among the guests. And Caitlyn had organised and helped prepare and amazing array of food with Chinese, Indian, Japanese and Cantonese dishes as well as finger food like sausage rolls and small sandwiches there was even a barbeque out side in the courtyard serving burgers and chicken legs and chops. Luke mouth was watering at the smells wafting in from outside, there was already a long queue.

Kerri couldn't help but laugh slightly at the song playing, Alone by Heart. The DJ so far had had a knack for picking up on what to play, and the night had almost been fun till now, the food was amazing and the main hall looked like a ballroom from a fairytale but the night was almost over and still Jamie hadn't arrived and Kerri had swayed from anger to hurt and to top it off for some strange reason she felt aroused. Her palms were sweaty, she couldn't swallow, her breathing quickened to the point of almost hyper ventilating, images flashing in front of her eyes, two bodies joined together, long dark hair, claws running down a mans back , Jamie back. Thankful for sitting in the darkened corner of the room Kerri tried to calm herself; aware of people looking over Kerri made her way out of a side door and sat at one of the many picnic tables in the main courtyard. The images still coming hard and fast like her breathing. The trees all around, the smell of the wood, the gasps, the pants, the rush of an orgasm, the way it hits you hard, a whispered thank you, a whispered name. Kaiya.


	53. silver slits of agony

huge enormous warning!

This chapter contains self harm / suicide attempt, therefore quite a bit of blood and graphic descriptions.

You have been warned so please don't yell at me.

Liljo

(52) Silver slits of agony

Lying back on the grass Jamie felt a rush of guilt and an agonizing rush of pain he felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest he felt his cheeks dampen and when he reached up to wipe them her realized they were tears, he was crying.

"I'm sorry" Kaiya whispered "it was a mistake, it shouldn't of happened" as she stood and gathered her clothes

"Kaiya wait" Jamie called after her

"I can find my own way home" Kaiya answered quietly feeling ashamed

Kerri didn't know how she ended up at home but she did, the ache in her chest burned her, gathering a few items of Jamie she put them on the balcony and returned to her room and locked the French doors.

Stepping into the shower with a small wash bag Kerri turned the water to hot and allowed the heat and water to hide her tears and her racking sobs, opening the small bag Kerri lifted out the small knife by its wooden handle and brought it to her thigh, cutting small thin lines, hissing as the silver burned as it cut, preventing her body from healing the wound instantly.

His legs burned, he could feel blood running down his thighs and it made him almost cry out as another wound cut itself into his leg, burning him wishing his invisible tormentor dead.

Watching the blood run and mix with the water calmed Kerri, the thick dark red rivulets of blood thinning and turning pink as the water washed them away.

Fighting her wolven instincts to survive Kerri pulled the knife across her wrists, alarmed to find she couldn't cut deep enough to end her life, her instincts were in control. Feeling frustrated she tried to drive the blade vertically into her wrist only to have the blade buckle and bend and only just break the skin and leave an angry burn. Letting out a growl Kerri continued to cut shallow lines all over her body adding to the pale pink waters turning them darker with every cut.

"What's the hurry Cait? Why'd we have to leave?" Spencer asked as he jogged alongside Caitlyn

"Kerri left without saying goodbye and she's closed herself off, I can't get her privately" Caitlyn said panic lacing her voice

"Maybe her and Jamie are busy and don't want us interrupting" Spencer reasoned

"Kerri never closes me out completely, never, something is wrong Spencer" Caitlyn argued lifting her dress slightly to make jogging up the hill to the manor easier.

Stepping into the house Spencer's heart sunk, the smell of blood and the sound of the shower meant only one thing, Kerri was cutting again. Kerri didn't cut for attention she cut to find relief occasionally, but if she'd closed off her mental pathways, she was cutting to kill.

Leaping up the stairs 3 at a time ahead of Caitlyn, Spencer was shocked to find Kerri's doors unlocked. Reaching into the shower cubicle to turn off the water Spencer's heart ached to see the state of Kerri's body, passed out from the loss of the blood, her body trying to fight the silver burned into each laceration. Lifting her out of the shower cubicle and laying her on a towel laid out by Caitlyn, Spencer tried to determine the worst of the cuts.

Jamie was in agony tiny cuts covered his body, deep ones appeared and healed almost as quick but the pain of each cut lingered, fighting the pain he pushed his way through the woods towards the manor, it felt he'd walked miles but in reality he knew it was only a short distance, the guilt of his earlier actions weighing him down, playing through his mind.

"Come on Kerri, fight." Caitlyn begged as she slipped out of her dress and sat beside Kerri in only her underwear, Spencer's scent of arousal at the sight making her dizzy "now is not the time Spencer,"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Spencer snapped back eyes flashing golden, his hands working quickly to wash the wounds with surgical spirit cleansing them of the harmful silver giving them a chance to heal, the deeper ones being difficult the silver infecting the blood and the surgical spirit doing little the rinse it out.

"What set her off tonight? Tonight of all nights?" Spencer asked as he continued working pouring large amounts or surgical spirit into the larger wounds and flushing it out with clean water, actions that had she been conscious would have Kerri screaming.

"I don't know but if she doesn't start fighting there's nothing we can do, there's too many cuts, too much silver" Caitlyn sobbed

Following the blood trail through the forest Matt and Vivian stumbled across Jamie shaking and whimpering in a ball.

"What happened Jamie?" Viv asked quietly, bending down to examine the cuts and scrapes across Jamie's body

"I don't know, I was walking back to the house to get ready for prom and it started it hurts and burns even ones that have healed" Jamie said quietly hoping the scent of blood that coated him would mask the musk of sex and the lingering scent of Kaiya on his skin. He never felt as shitty as he did right now not since the day Selena died.

Swooping down to pick up Jamie, Matt felt Jamie's body tense; shrugging Matt put it down to pain. But Viv picked up on it too and a woman's instinct told her it was more than simply pain.

Finally Kerri's body was winning the battle against the silver, and many of the superficial wounds had healed but there were still deep cuts on her wrists and thighs. She was slowly starting to wake up, her quiet moans of pain were only the start of the agony Caitlyn knew Kerri would feel, once she was awake properly, Spencer's ministrations would bring screams and whatever emotional pain had caused Kerri to cut would re-surface and need to be dealt with.

Dancing quietly to the last song of the night Luke and Sophia savoured the peace and quiet, not knowing it was about to be shattered when they got home


	54. Realease

(53) Release

Stepping into the house Matt, Viv and Jamie were immediately aware of the smell of blood, lots of it. Quickly sensing the only inhabitants were Kerri, Spencer and Caitlyn, Jamie leaped out of Matt's arms his cuts opening again but his panic not letting him feel it.

Racing upstairs quickly followed by Viv and Matt, Jamie reached the bedroom and found it locked. Banging frantically he was greeted with a mental blast from Caitlyn telling them all to leave now.

"Shh Kerri calm down" Caitlyn whispered mentally, glad now that she could get through, but confused as to why Kerri didn't want one of the three frightened people getting through the door. Her deep growls were enough for Caitlyn to risk angering the alphas on the other side of the bedroom door. Some one had fucked up, and Caitlyn knew deep down it was Jamie.

"One of you open up right away" Matt's voice boomed "or I'll break it down is that clear"

"Spence go out there I'll lock the bathroom door after you, I can finish up here" Caitlyn reasoned as she took the cloth and surgical spirit from him

Nodding his agreement Spence kissed both girls on their foreheads and stepped out of the bathroom nodding to himself as he heard the lock slide into place

Opening the bedroom door he was faced with two very angry alphas and a pissed off mate, and all three paled considerably when they saw how crimson his shirt was with blood.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Matt asked shocking everyone with his use of the F word

"I don't know, let me concentrate on Kerri before dealing with you three please" Spencer begged his voice dripping with fear; fear for Kerri and for himself for standing between her and them.

A cry of pain from Kerri tore through the silence, and at once Jamie had Spencer by the throat against the wall. "Let me through immediately!" Jamie growled.

"Put him down Jamie" ordered Matt, his tone firm edged slightly with concern for Kerri

"I can feel her pain I want through I want to help" Jamie whimpered as her released Spencer letting him drop to the floor

"You selfish piece of shit! How the fuck could you! She's your mate and you… I don't even want to look at you" Spencer rasped out anger flowing from him waves "you caused her this pain, you made her do this, you deserve every ounce of pain reflected onto you"

Casting confused glances between them Matt and Viv sighed before Viv asked a question she was afraid to know the answer to "what has he done Spencer? Why are you so mad? What has Kerri done?"

"He… he followed his dick is what he did, I hope you feel the agony Kerri did when she felt what you did," Spencer spat at Jamie, glad to see his face pale with realisation

'Cait hunni let mat and Viv in I'll keep Him out here' Spencer conveyed privately

The lock sliding open was her reply as Viv and Matt stepped into the bathroom and realisation dawned.

Feeling groggy as she came around Kerri winced as the smaller wounds cracked and opened a little still healing but very slowly the deeper gashes still oozing blood and burning.

"Your not done yet babe" Caitlyn soothed puling Kerri close to her chest and pressing a soaked flannel onto a wound on Kerri's side, hating the cry of pain, hidden against her breast.

Sitting on the side of the tub Matt and Viv almost cried out when they saw Kerri tense when the soaked flannel came into contact with the wound. Her body littered with cuts it would take hours of this for them to heal, they were edged with a substance that refused to let the wound heal on its own, only one substance did this… silver. And that meant only one thing, this wasn't an accident Kerri had cut herself badly with a silver blade, she had tried to end it all.

Leaning down to kiss her lips parted and panting in pain Caitlyn was only slightly aware of the gasps of the alpha's, cradling Kerri close Caitlyn allowed her body to be shook with the force of her tears her fear now relieved but still at the forefront of her mind, Kerri didn't try things like this once and once alone, in the coming hours there would be more attempts and it was her job to prevent it the only way she knew how, loving attention.

Sitting on the edge of Kerri's bed Jamie felt the enormity of what had happened hit him, Kerri had felt every second of his time with Kaiya, she tried to end her life because he had been foolish enough to follow his body and not his heart. Had she known before she'd left prom what he would eventually do? Would she ever forgive him? And then slowly he felt the tingling of arousal, mixed with pain. Gentle touches made his skin tingle, invisible touch and with a cry of pain he knew this is how it had begun for Kerri. He felt hot and his breath was coming faster and his arousal built. Soft kisses placed themselves onto his neck and burned into his mind.

Stepping out of the bathroom Viv and Matt felt shocked at what they had witnessed Caitlyn tending to each cut with the pain of the flannel then as it healed kissing and licking it gently, it was a strangely erotic sight.

Seeing Jamie's mixed feelings as he sat on the edge of the bed, Viv felt she needed to comfort him, but at the same time knew he must feel what he was feeling. He must feel Kerri orgasm ripple through him, feel her cry out … for another.

Sitting himself on the small cosy chair near the balcony Spencer watched as Jamie fell apart, not daring to step into the bathroom but at the same time needing to, needing to stop the inevitable.

"How can you be calm?" your mate is about to bring my mate to… to an orgasm" Jamie stuttered, his breathing heavy.

"Cait and Kerrie have a bond no-one can break it was there before I was, I have been with both of them. Caitlyn and I are bonded mates but I am comfortable with her and Kerri enjoying one another, I don't feel threatened by Kerri, she is my little angel, my little sister"

Arching her back and Caitlyn nipped at her neck , deft fingers stroking her core building the tension taking Kerri to the edge of the cliff and gently forcing her over, Caitlyn's mouth meeting with Kerri's, barely masking the moan of release and the name whispered at the end of the moan Caitie.


	55. the pain of orgasms

(54) The pain of orgasm

"Nooo" wailed Jamie the force of the orgasm was gentle but it shook him to the core, having to feel that was torture, it felt like some one had tore him in two, a huge part of him was angry, angry at Kerri, for allowing the pleasure and Caitlyn for giving it and for the three that would block his way if her tried to get into the bathroom, and hurt and pain in the knowledge that Kerri had just had an orgasm at someone else's touch.

He felt sick the room was spinning and he wanted to end the pain that gnawed at his heart. Watching the door open Jamie felt like lunging at Caitlyn as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Spencer? Can you put her to bed for me?" Caitlyn asked tiredly, tears still streaming down her face.

"We'll leave you to it" Viv said quietly "Jamie! Come with us"

"I need to talk to her, I have to say I'm sorry" whimpered Jamie

"Tomorrow." Matt snapped "tonight you can stay in a guest house"

"He can stay for 5 minutes papa" Kerri mumbled from her place wrapped in Spencer's arms a towel covering her, stained red with her lost blood "we have things we need to talk about"

"I'll be back in 15 minutes with a cocoa for you" Viv whispered

"Thank you mama" whimpered Kerri, fresh tears streaming down her face

"Are you sure you want us to go?" Caitlyn asked as she held Kerri close to her

"Yes go have a shower and come back to me when mama brings my cocoa" Kerri nodded

Stepping into the house an hour after prom had finished Sophia and Luke were scared to smell blood and hear the soft cries of pain from the living room

"Mom" Luke cried out running to where Viv sat in a heap on the floor Matt staring angrily at the fire from where he sat beside her, tear tracks shimmering in the firelight.

"Dad?" whispered Sophia coming to kneel beside him

"Kerri tried to kill herself" whispered Spencer from his space under the stairs, Jamie he… fucked Kaiya in the forest

"And Kerri felt very minute of it" whispered Viv "her body so many cuts she used a silver blade" Viv shuddered at the memory of the blood coating the bathroom. Its scent still in the air. "I have to make her cocoa"

"Why Jamie?" Kerri whimpered as she lay down in the bed,still un-used by them both.

Stepping forward Jamie was immediately greeted by a warning growl, and took a step back, "I don't know baby I went there to see her to talk to her and we… went walking and… I don't know Kerri… but I'm so sorry…"

"you're only sorry because of the pain its caused you, I thought I could trust you, I thought we had bonded we were meant to be, but you're just like him, I felt it every time he cheated too, I feel every breath, every moan, every jump in your pulse, I felt her claw your back, I need to know did you claim her in return? Did you mark her as yours?" Kerri sobbed

"No Kerri" Jamie sobbed in return aching to step forward and climb onto the bed with her and hold her.

Knocking gently on the door, Viv stepped into the room and she saw the distance between Kerri and Jamie and knew that it would be a while before she let him near her. Putting the cocoa on the table beside Kerri, Viv turned to Jamie and simply nodded.

Following her unspoken order Jamie stepped out of the room and came face to face with three very angry males, their growls low and a warning to him, they parted to let him pass and descend the stairs where Caitlyn and Sophia sat at the kitchen table quietly staring at him, bowing his head in shame he stepped out of the kitchen and into the night.

Pulling her into a gentle hug Viv let her tears fall freely

"Don't cry mama" whispered Kerri content in Viv's arms

"Why do you call me mama now?" Viv asked gently

"I need you mama, make the hurt go away, make it stop" Kerri cried

"Shh baby, it'll be okay" Viv whispered

" I love him so much I cant survive without him but I cant stand to be near him mama, I should of known he'd prefer her, why wasn't I pure mama, why couldn't I be like her like everyone else." Kerri sobbed her mind lingering on the silver blade still lying in the bathroom then racing to the small handgun in her case under her bed, unwittingly broadcasting her thoughts.

"Shh, no more thoughts like those Kerri baby. We can't lose you, papa and I, and Caitlyn and Spencer, Luke and Sophia, we all need you, you are our family, and we are yours"

Holding her tightly till she fell asleep, Viv almost laughed when she remembered the now cold cocoa.

Stepping into the room Caitlyn smiled a faint smile at Viv, "we'll sleep with her tonight Viv"

Nodding her agreement Viv lowered Kerri onto the pillow and almost cried out herself when Kerri let out a snarl in pain even in her sleep. Shutting the door on the three figures in the bed Viv's body sagged against the door frame.

Opening Luke and Sophia's door as silently as possible Viv was pleased to see them sleeping Luke wrapped around Sophia keeping her close.

Shutting the door again and heading to her own room Viv was surprise to find Matt sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes shimmering with tears, but arms outstretched for her to fall into.

The guest house was plain and cold, no little touches decorated it, it was sterile and un-welcoming, no doubt this being Matt's choice for him, they hated him now, she hated him.

Lying flat on the bed Jamie tried to sleep and was surprised to feel exhaustion overwhelm him.

Waking to the feel of Kerri trying to get past them, this time in the form of a kitten, Caitlyn sighed and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. "Enough Kerri, go to sleep" she said sternly

'I need to let it out, I can't keep it all in, please Caitie let me go' Kerri whimpered privately

"Come to bed let me help you" Caitlyn whispered

Reverting to her human form Kerri settled back between Spencer and Caitlyn and relaxed as she felt Caitlyn pull her close and stoke her hair away from her face and kiss her neck softly and Spencer's soft hand rub her sides gently avoiding areas littered with cuts and burns, his lips settling on hers, forcing her body to focus on her arousal building gently and steadily and not the pain currently residing in her heart.

'Not again' begged Jamie, as he felt Kerri's arousal building, felt two pairs of hands rubbing places he knew to be Kerri's most sensitive of places, her neck, her hips, her lips and for the fifth time he felt her shudders of orgasm and the waves of sleep that washed over her and took them both into a deep sleep.


	56. Letting go

(56)

It was amazing how being in his arms seemed to make things ok, even though she could still smell traces of Kaiya, there were layers of shower gels and soaps too, evidence that he wanted to wash away her scent.

"Here's an old one for a special young woman" the announcer cried out "it's a break form the norm but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it"

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout _

_No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time _

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! _

Dancing with Sophia and Caitlyn she looked like she didn't have a care in the world, shaking her hips, her long hair flowing down her back, if only that were the case.

He could hear the murmurs of his pack ringing in his mind, wondering why he was here, why he was in "their" domain.

Stepping up to where Liam stood on the balcony, he watched as Liam visibly stiffened in anger as he came to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" Liam asked offended that an adult of Pine Creek had come to this place that was a teen dominated arena.

"You need to gather the pack and come home immediately; there are things we need to discuss"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." spoke a large security guard "This is an age restricted club, under 21's only sir"

"This is an important message, allow me to relay it and I will leave" Jackson commanded

'Liam your mother has issued an emergency warning, you need to gather the pack and come home'

'My mother? Why her and not my father?' Liam asked afraid to hear the answer

'I'm sorry, there's been some troubles your fathers in a bad way, it is imperative you come back immediately' Jackson answered his fear clear, before leaving the balcony and heading towards the exit.

'Time to go Pine Creek, now' Liam commanded before stalking away

Feeling tired Kerri climbed into bed and rested her head on Jamie's chest and intertwined her fingers with his, her head telling her she shouldn't be lying beside him after what he had done but her heart telling her she couldn't bear to be apart from him, sighing gently she let his heartbeat to send her off to sleep, unaware of the trouble being unleashed in Pine Creek.


	57. Simply Be

(57)

Viv sighed as she hung up the phone; she would have to gather the town for a meeting tonight she couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell everyone this news, it had to be tonight. Sending out a mental order that they would meet tonight at seven, she was greeted with murmurs of acknowledgement.

Hearing the mental order sent shivers down her spine, a big meeting because of dangers to the pack, it meant only one thing, there was trouble in Pine Creek that could spill into Wolf Lake , trouble like the death of their alpha.

Stepping out of the shower Ruby resigned herself to the responsibilities she had, she would have to gather a party of females to go to Pine Creek to show their sympathies for the pack, but also to talk with the elders of Pine Creek and determine whether Wolf Lake should brace itself for possible territory battles or stray pack member who may seek refuge.

Greeting Ruby at the front door, Kerri led her too Viv and Matt's office, before whispering, "I'm coming with you" her voice hoarse with tears, nodding to the young girl Ruby felt a wave of tears come to the surface, she know how it felt to be in her shoes.

"She doesn't have much luck does she?" Sherman said quietly as Ruby shut the door behind her,

"No, I'll take her with me to mourn her father, I'll keep her safe"

"I think it might be best for her to stay here" Matt spoke up, taking a sip from his glass of whisky "I'm sure the pack will be aware of who she is, it will be dangerous for her as the eldest of his children,"

"There was always two days grace for mourning for the children of alpha's perhaps they will honour the old ways" Viv pointed out,

"And if they don't? Could you bear it? You know as well as I do it would spark a war between our packs, we can ill afford it, our numbers may have grown but not enough to cope" Matt replied, anger etched in his voice

"We can't deny her the right to say goodbye out of fear Matthew" Viv soothed "Ruby will take good care of her"

"Let me come with you" Jamie begged sitting up a touch to look at Kerri properly

"You know as well as I do, any male from Wolf Lake will be seen as a threat" Kerri replied into his chest his tee-shirt soaked with tears

"I'm not just any male, I'm your mate" Jamie argued as he held Kerri close and stroked her hair.

"All the more reason to stay, I'm his daughter his eldest daughter, if I bring you, it'll be seen as a threat for leadership, you'll be killed to prove a point, I can't lose you"

Sitting in the back seat of Ruby's very new shiny but mundane people carrier Kerri tried to close herself off but was constantly interrupted by Ruby asking how she was doing. "I'll be fine" Kerri whispered,

"Will she be ok?" Anna asked quietly, a strong beta from Ruby's year at school, she was worried about bringing a pup along

"She'll be fine" Ruby answered, glancing back with a re-assuring smile

"How do we know Ruby?" asked Lucy "she's had no experience of fighting, what if we have to fight our way out, she's just a pup I don't want to be risking myself to keep tabs on a puppy"

"That's enough!" Ruby snapped "I won't have this distrust, she will hold her own, have you forgotten her heritage so soon? She is the daughter of the man we are going to show our respects for! She is the niece of our keeper, she will do just fine"

"Ruby let them be worried, when the time comes, they'll understand how easily I can kill" Kerri answered quietly before pressing play on her mp3 player.

Watching the cars arrive outside the house Liam felt disgusted, these families were about to come and pay their respects and eat the food laid out for them and say nice things about his father, but come Tuesday he and his brothers would more than likely be dead, whoever took over the running of the pack would kill them to safeguard their succession. With luck his mother and sisters would be spared but it was not a guarantee. Seeing her climb out of the people carrier with the group of mourners from Wolf Lake he recognised the pain she was in, but saw the strength hiding beneath and he knew then he must be strong and follow the example she had lain before him.

Following Ruby and the other women, Kerri entered the home that belonged to her father and was immediately struck by how different it was to where she grew up and where she now called home, it was large and over decorated with large paintings and gilded mirrors and frames, large armchairs lined the hallways and the garish wallpaper did little to help. "Come on sweetheart" coaxed Ruby, and reluctantly she entered the large dining hall filled with people, some in mourning some merely pretending.

Knocking on the door of the lounge her children shared she felt tears sliding down her face, how many of them would be alive this time next week. Drying off the tears, she entered the room and told them it was time.

'I can't do this, Ruby, I need to get out of this house' Kerri begged quietly but her face and body language told a different story.

'Not long, we'll head to the cemetery as soon as Gillian and the children are gathered 'Ruby replied privately putting her arm around Kerri,

"Kerri after the service would you please join my mother and I in the study" Liam asked quietly his eyes glassy but his appearance was calm

"Yes" Kerri whispered

Kneeling by the grave Alana looked over to where she sat , tears running down her face simply looking into space,

"You are pine creek and you are Wolf Lake, and you're so much more aren't you?" she asked surprised to hear the word "no" as a reply

"Are you not the dark mysterious one?"

"No"

"The daughter of dark and light, of love and hate, the one to bring new order and life?"

"I said no!" Kerri replied, "I'm just an girl mourning her father. Please just leave me be"

"Kerri you will be all I have said and more, go see your uncle Sherman he will lead the way" Alana replied before turning to walk away

"If you knew exactly who I am why did you ask me? Why speak in riddles when there's no need? I'm tired of being something different to everyone I meet, I just want to be me, to simply be"


End file.
